Dragon's Destiny
by leavesfallingup
Summary: T'mas began life as an outcast in his own home, loved only by his sister. By an unexpected twist of fate he impresses Tarneth, a brown dragon who may hold the key to the future for all the dragons and dragonriders of Pern. ON HIATUS
1. Cripple

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

_T'mas began life as an outcast in his own home, loved only by his own sister. By an unexpected twist of fate he impresses Tarneth, a brown dragon who may hold the key to the future for all the dragons and dragonriders of Pern._

_Author's note: the following story begins near the end of the final passage of the Red Star close to Pern. It follows closely on the heels of __**The Skies of Pern**__, by Anne McCaffrey._

**Chapter 1 – Cripple**

"Tiromas!" Lord Nessel's powerful, stentorian voice boomed across the courtyard, disrupting Journeyman Harper Timiny's lessons.

Timiny looked at his students' startled faces and sighed, "You'd better go see what he wants, Tiromas." He gave the young boy a look of commiseration, which was as much as he dared. Then he called out, "He's on his way, Lord Nessel."

Octogenarian Lord Nessel despised his youngest son. Both Nessel and his late wife, Lady Mikala had been well past their prime when she conceived again. Nessel had proudly paraded his gravid wife around as evidence of his continued prowess. He saw it as a good reminder to his ambitious sons that he was still fully able to rule his hold and would be so for many more years. That was until the baby was born. One look told the tale: the infant was a cripple. His legs were undeveloped and curled. They would never be functional.

If Lady Mikala's conception was evidence of Nessel's prowess, then the infant's condition was perceived by some as evidence of his decline. Even the nurse was in favor of instant infanticide. It was only young Lahlia's intervention that saved the child. At ten, Lahlia was Nessel's youngest girl, and his favorite. While everyone else was standing in shock and horror, she quickly stepped in and took control of the tiny boy child. "I will care for him," she insisted.

And for the last twelve years, even though she was but a child herself, she had been more mother than sister to the boy. She had named him Tiromas, which meant "gifted one." She had arranged his nursing and care. And over and over she had argued and fought for Tiromas to have the same privileges of Nessel's other offspring.

Tiromas sat his guitar down and levered himself sideways until he could reach his canes. Once the leather straps were tightly cinched around his forearms he levered himself upright and proceeded out of the classroom and across the courtyard, his useless legs dragging along under him. He moved along quickly, remembering to utter a silent word of thanks to Mastersmith Fandarel.

Next in line to his sister, Master Fandarel was Tiromas' greatest hero. The gentle giant had come to Crom Hold two turns ago to negotiate the establishment of a crafthold. Nessel, in one of his perverse moods, had demanded Tiromas' presence at the main table. Fandarel had watched without condescension or pity as Tiromas had used his strong arms to pull himself, unassisted, across the dining hall floor and up into his seat. It was customary for children to remain silent during meals, so Tiromas and Fandarel hadn't spoken together during that evening.

But two days later Master Fandarel had stalked up to the door of the Journeyman Timiny's classroom and asked to speak with Tiromas. With utmost courtesy Fandarel had bent over and easily lifted the boy in his massive arms. Without another word the Mastersmith had walked with the boy to the Tinker's Shop, where he had gently set the boy in a straight-backed chair. Sitting in front of the chair on a small table were two specially designed canes. A few minutes of explanation and demonstration later, Tiromas took his first tentative steps across the shop floor.

It had taken a week to become comfortable with his new conveyance; several fortnights to attain a level of skill. During that time he had taken many falls and added many bruises, but it never slowed him down once. Now, two turns later, Tiromas could move across flat surfaces as fast as the average man.

At this particular moment Tiromas almost wished that he couldn't move quite so quickly. Lord Nessel had been in a foul mood for a fortnight, ever since Lahlia had been searched for Telgar Weyr's latest queen egg. Even in the darkest times, when thread threatened his vast holdings, Nessel had resented his dependence on the dragonkind. He openly questioned the need for the weyrs now that the Red Star was receding in the sky and thread would soon fade away forever.

Then Jaleth, the blue dragon, and his rider M'rit had "snuck in" after threadfall, ostensibly to conduct a sweep ride. Nessel hadn't thought anything about it when he saw the young upstart talking to his beautiful daughter; after all, everyone knew about blue rider's "tendencies." Later that day Lady Nayalla, rider of qolden Tamirath, had landed in the marshalling yard and spoken to Lahlia for a long time. Lord Nessel had been unable to restrain his curiosity. He had abandoned his current project and walked out to intercept the two ladies.

Lahlia, his beautiful, raven-haired daughter had been flushed with excitement as he stepped up, "Father, you won't believe it: Both Tamira and Jaleth spoke to me today! I can hear dragons!"

Lord Nessel hadn't shared his daughter's enthusiasm. He knew perfectly well that there was a gold egg in the clutch on Telgar's hatching ground. He had intended to refuse to allow his favorite daughter permission to leave. He had intended to send Nayalla and all her kind back to their weyrs, where they belonged. But Lahlia had long since learned how to get what she wanted from her father, and she had won the day. She would attend the hatching.

Tomorrow morning a dragon would appear in the sky to collect Lady Lahlia. If she impressed, which nobody doubted for a moment, then Lord Nessel would lose his dearest child… and Tiromas would lose his protector. Tiromas couldn't begrudge his sister her chance; in his heart there was nobody more deserving. But he knew that her departure would also signal an end to his current life; his father and his older siblings would be free to do anything they chose to him.

It had already begun. In the last two weeks Nessel had become progressively angrier. He couldn't take his anger out on his daughter, and he daren't be too vocal against the weyr. Tiromas became his target instead. He lost no opportunity to inform the boy that he would be expected to earn his keep soon. "I don't have a need for a useless crawl-about in my hold. You had better start showing some type of talent soon, or I'll send you to the mines."

Tiromas finished his trip across the courtyard and stopped at the door of Lord Nessel's office. He was reaching out to knock when his father roared, "Get in here, boy! You're wasting my time!"

Tiromas took a deep breath, pushed open the heavy door with one shoulder, and went in. It took a moment for his eyes to focus after the brightness of the morning sun. He was surprised to see Lady Lahlia standing in front of Nessel's desk. Her set expression and Lord Nessel's stormy look told the tale: they had been arguing. Nessel scowled at his crippled son, "You're going to the hatching to cheer your sister on, boy. See that you don't embarrass me, or you'll spend the rest of your days mining firestone."

Lord Nessel looked down at the clutter on his desk, studiously ignoring the boy he considered to be his disgrace. Lahlia quickly walked to Tiromas and gently guided him out of the office. When the door was closed and they were far enough away, she smiled, "Well, Tiromas, are you pleased?"

"Oh yes! Thank you, Lali! I really wanted to see you impress!"

"Whoa now," she grinned affectionately, "there's no guarantee that the little queen will choose me, Tiromas."

"Oh yes she will!" he declared, clearly offended at the idea that anyone, even a dragon, would _not_ choose Lahlia. Then he grinned widely, "and I'll get to see it! I promise I won't embarrass you, Lali."

Lady Lahlia scowled, "Don't even talk like that, T'mas." She used her private nickname for him. From the time he was old enough to understand her words, she had told him that he was good enough to be chosen by a dragon. It was considered almost sacrilegious to shorten name for anyone but a dragonrider, so she only used the nickname in private. "You have never done anything to embarrass me, and you never will."

He smiled at her sadly, "You shouldn't call me that, Lali. We both know that I'll never impress." He leaned against her side for a moment, "but I'll be the proudest brother on Pern when you're a queen rider."

* * *

Tiromas spent the remainder of the morning basking in the euphoria of the next day's hatching. Unfortunately it blunted his usual sense of caution. He was moving past the beast sheds in the afternoon, daydreaming about his beautiful sister riding a queen dragon, when he was suddenly tackled. Before he could even react he was falling to the ground under the weight of several large bodies. His right arm, still strapped to his cane, was wrenched as cane and arm were smashed under him. His face was shoved roughly into the manure before the two big boys who had tackled him stood up.

Tiromas gritted his teeth against the pain in his arm, ribs, and face as he turned on his back and saw his older brother, Ranitar, glaring down at him. His two henchmen, both miner's brats, squared their shoulders as they stood to either side of him. "Well, well. Look at the little cripple. Finally down where you belong, eh gimp?"

Ranitar, at twenty-two turns, was the second-youngest boy of Nessel. As such he had neither authority nor a promise of future wealth. For all of that, he strutted around Crom Hold and the surrounding mines as if he was Lord Holder. He hated all of his siblings, but he hated Tiromas most of all. It wasn't that he considered his younger brother to be a threat. He hated Tiromas because he was an embarrassment. He hated Tiromas because he was weak. But mostly he hated Tiromas because the younger boy was smart, very smart; and Ranitar couldn't even hope to compete.

Lord Nessel had already settled all of the sons that he could in the holdings that he had available. Nothing was left for Ranitar. He could have shipped out to the Southern Continent, as so many other younger sons had done; but it sounded like too much work to him. Instead Ranitar chose to assemble the rebellious children and young men from the surrounding area and create his own power structure. He had considered joining in with the Abominators, but lately that group had been losing ground. Every week now there were reports of the weyrs rounding up another nest of dissidents. Ranitar had no interest in being cast off on some remote island chain. Instead he was content to build his power right here, under his aging father's very nose.

He sneered down at Tiromas. The helpless boy remained silent, watchful to see what Ranitar would do next. He didn't even cry out when his brother lashed out and kicked him in the ribs. Unsatisfied, Ranitar spat. "So-o-o, I hear that you get to go to the hatching tomorrow. Well, you may be pampered while Lahlia is here, but she'll be gone tomorrow. Once she's got her precious dragon she'll forget all about you, gimp. Give it one turn and she won't even remember your name."

Tiromas fought back the tears of pain and glared defiantly back from the ground, "Lahlia isn't like that! She's better than me or you, and she doesn't treat people like you do."

Ranitar's lips curled back in a sneer. "We'll see how she feels about you tomorrow after you embarrass her, gimp. Break his canes, boys."

Tiromas cried out, trying to resist as the canes were ripped from his arms. His eyes filled, but he refused to make another sound as the two brutes gleefully broke the canes into pieces. Ranitar watched with satisfaction as they threw the pieces back onto the prostrate boy, "We'll see if our precious sister still wants to take you along now, gimp."

Without another word he turned and walked away, followed by his goons. Tiromas laid there for several more minutes, fighting back his tears. Then he painfully levered himself into an upright position. Gritting his teeth against the pain in his right arm, he began the long drag back toward the hold.

* * *

Lahlia fought back her own tears of rage as she softly scrubbed Tiromas' hair with sweet sand. As much as she hated Ranitar, it was her father who she was really mad at. He had done nothing when she had laid her complaints about the attack at Lord Nessel's feet. In fact he seemed almost pleased that someone else had done what he would have liked to do himself. Lahlia's thoughts toward her father were as dark as they had ever been. _You'll rue the day you let that tunnel-snake run free in this hold, father. But maybe that's what you deserve after all. _It made her sad to think of her father so poorly, but she was twenty-two now, too old to deny the truth of his character.

One of the servants had seen Tiromas trying to get back to the hold and immediately sought her out. Together they had carried him to her quarters and called for the hold healer. His right arm was only sprained, not broken. His ribs were only severely bruised and there was no clear sign of internal bleeding. But it would also be impossible to replace his canes before the hatching tomorrow. She didn't care about that, though. She still wanted Tiromas to be there.

She made a resolution as she slathered the small boy with numbweed. _You won't be coming back tomorrow, T'mas. I promise you I'll find a way._

Tiromas, who was laying on his stomach in a fellis-induced stupor, turned slightly, "Hmmm?"

_I must have spoken out loud. _"Nothing, Tiromas. Go back to sleep. Everything will be better tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

Journeyman Harper Timiny carried Tiromas to his bench in the hatching grounds with as much dignity as he could muster. Tiromas didn't care; he was still in awe of his first ride on dragonback. Three dragons had come to collect Lahlia and the family. Weyrleader J'fery himself, on bronze Willerth, had collected his sister, father, and oldest brother Dressel. The Masterminer and two of his men had ridden on another bronze. M'rit, rider of blue Jaleth, had collected Journeyman Timiny and Tiromas.

Timiny saw Tiromas settled on the bench and then excused himself to go and exchange news with Journeyman Harper Chad, the Weyr Harper. There was almost nobody else on the grounds yet, which Tiromas could easily understand since the heat of the volcanically warmed crater bowl was exacerbated by the sweltering summer sun outside. Still, Tiromas could not and would not complain. He had not slept all night, fearing every moment that his father would find some excuse to exclude him from the hatching.

He looked over to see an older, thin but sturdy-looking lady making her way along the stands with a small tray on one hand. Tiromas was surprised when he realized that she was making straight for him. As she neared, he observed that the lady seemed to have a kindly face, even though her manner marked her clearly as a person of some authority. "Hello young man. Might you be Tiromas?"

He blinked in surprise, but found his voice, "Er, yes, M'lady…?"

"Saramar, not 'Lady,' just Headwoman." She smiled as she took a seat on the bench with him. "You have a very kind sister, young man. She's about wore herself out worrying about you baking out here. She's gracious, too. She told me all about you and asked if anyone could bring you something cool to drink and a spot of food. She bragged on you so much that I just had to come out and meet you myself." She set the tray of juice, bread, and sweetmeats down between them and regarded him with interest.

Tiromas blushed as he tried to form the best reply so that he wouldn't embarrass his sister. "I'm honored to make your acquaintance, Headwoman Saramar. And thank you for the refreshments."

Saramar grinned, "Well, she didn't exaggerate. You're the perfect young gentleman. Maybe there could be a place for you… hmmm, we'll just see." She abruptly cut off her rambling monologue, leaving Tiromas mystified.

For lack of anything to say, Tiromas extended the bowl of sweetmeats, "May I offer you some, Ma'am?"

"Bless you, no." Saramar dramatically hefted herself up, "It's hatching day, young sir, and the Headwoman's job is never done. I'm pleased to meet you, though. We'll talk again after the doins'" With that she bowed and excused herself.

Tiromas, alone again, quickly finished off the meal and then turned his attention back to the sleeping golden dragon and the clutch of eggs sitting on the sand. Soon the heat, the lack of sleep, and the silence in the bowl had its effect. His eyes slowly closed, his head drooped, and he slept.

* * *

_A kaleidoscope of images danced around. There were many voices… the others who were waiting for him… they showed him pictures of a world he didn't know or understand yet, a world that he couldn't see in the darkness. The warmth seeped into him, helping him to take just one more sleep before the time. His mind's eye saw the beautiful other mind and delighted in the contact even as sleep exerted its hold…_

Tiromas was startled awake as Lord Nessel and several others sidled into the best position on the benches. His father's gaze passed over him in distaste as he tried to clear the fuzziness of his sleep-addled mind. He felt an odd sense of completeness, of a joy which he couldn't understand or comprehend.

"Only seventeen eggs," Lord Nessel grunted. "Won't be much of a hatching. Guess it's as it should be with the Red Star going away. Won't be much use for the dragons in thirteen turns."

Miner Toleran, whose precious mineral mine was closest to the hold proper, grunted noncommittally. He didn't necessary disagree, but _he_ also didn't feel secure enough to voice such feelings in the middle of Telgar Weyr. He was pleased when he saw Masterharper Sebell making his way towards them. "Good afternoon, Lord Nessel, Miner Toleran. A fine day for a hatching. I saw your daughter in the holding area, My Lord. She has grown to be as beautiful as her mother was."

Lord Nessel smiled at the mention of his two favorite subjects, "Greetings Masterharper. Lahlia is my pride and joy. She'll impress gold today."

Sebell smiled. He liked what he saw of Lady Lahlia. She was neither officious like her father nor silly and self-centered as her mother had been. "Only the egg knows, My Lord; but I've never met a more promising candidate."

Sebell looked down at the awestruck young boy who sat looking up at him from the bench and searched his mind for a name. "Ahh, young Tiromas, I believe? I hope that you will enjoy watching your first hatching."

Before Tiromas could gulp out a reply, Lord Nessel cleared his throat. "Ha-hmmm. I presume that Master Menolly will be singing today?"

Sebell returned his eyes to the lord holder, "Of course, Lord Nessel; she never misses a hatching if she can avoid it. Besides," he continued, his eyes twinkling, "she has to introduce us to a whole new slate of songs."

With that, he excused himself and went to greet other guests. Once he was safely out of earshot, Nessel reached down and pinched a piece of skin on Tiromas' right arm between thumb and forefinger. "Don't you _dare_ embarrass me, boy." Tiromas' bit his lip to suppress the grunt that threatened to explode from between clenched teeth. He had tears in his eyes, but he knew better than to allow himself to rub his sprained arm.

On the hatching ground one egg began rocking prematurely. It settled down again before anyone took notice. Golden Talmanth raised her head slightly in her slumber, regarded her eggs, took a moment to shuffle one into place, and then returned to her sleep.

There was a muted outcry when, not half an hour later, the first egg began to rock in earnest. The dragons began to enter the bowl from above and take perches with astonishing aerial maneuvers while the candidates were escorted onto the sands and into position. There were three other girls in line with Lahlia, but Tiromas only saw his beloved sister. Even those who had come to root for another candidate took notice of the stately, un-assumed dignity of the raven-haired young lady. More than one spectator wondered why such a beauty had not been married off by now. Of course, anyone who knew Nessel's possessive nature knew the reasons.

There was a gasp of pleasure as the first shell cracked open and a bronze head popped out. Everyone watched as the little dragon broke through the rest of his cage and waddled across the floor towards a sturdily built teenager. The boy knelt down in amazement, hugging the ugly-yet-beautiful dragon's head before calling out, "His name is Niclath!"

Tiromas had tears in his eyes at the beauty of the moment. He felt odd, as if he were two instead of one. Even though he had eaten only an hour before he suddenly began to feel overwhelmingly hungry.

There was another collective gasp as the golden egg began rocking. All eyes were turned there, even though many of the eggs were now rocking. Tiromas tried to concentrate on his sister, but somehow his focus kept returning to the clutch of eggs as one after another cracked open. There were dragons moving across the sandy floor, seeking their mates. There were boys calling out names. Tiromas had trouble concentrating on anything.

_Why aren't you here? I'm hungry!_

Tiromas shook his head, trying to clear the beautiful, rich voice…

"Where's that one heading?" His father's deep, disapproving voice demanded.

_Why are you up there? I need you. I'm really very hungry!_

"My Lord, I think that he's trying to get to…"

_Come down! Please?_

"Oh, I can't! I'm not allowed. Father will be angry if I…"

Tiromas was cuffed painfully on the ear, "Shut up, boy! I thought I told you to be silent during the hatching!"

"My Lord," Harper Timiny's voice broke in, "I think that the brown is talking to Tiromas!"

"He can't possibly be! The boy's a worthless cripple!" Lord Nessel blustered.

_Why aren't you coming down?_

"I can't! I don't have my cane…."

Suddenly, amidst startled exclamations from the spectators and bugling from dragons above, Tiromas was sitting on the sand in front of a very distressed little brown dragon. Despite his confusion at what had just happened, he felt a surge of indescribable joy. "He says his name is Tarneth!"


	2. Semantics

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

_T'mas began life as an outcast in his own home, loved only by his own sister. By an unexpected twist of fate he impresses Tarneth, a brown dragon who may hold the key to the future for all the dragons and dragonriders of Pern._

**Chapter 2 – Semantics**

An eventful hatching was followed by a tumultuous feast. Several of the parents of the candidates who did not impress expressed disgruntlement about Tiromas' precipitant "usurpation" of the brown dragon. Sebell made sure that all of his harpers, Menolly included, emphasized that fact that the dragon chose, not the candidates.

Lord Nessel, after his initial anger toward his crippled son, had ignored the boy completely and focused his attentions on his daughter. As expected, Lahlia impressed the little golden queen. Nessel neither understood nor cared how Tiromas managed to get out of the stands and down in front of the little brown dragon. _Good riddance to bad rubbish_.

Several other people had seen the boy's sudden disappearance and reappearance for themselves. Everyone that they described the miracle to scoffed at them and scorned the report. Only a select few realized that they had just witnessed another draconic ability that most of them had never known existed.

J'fery yawned, leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Most of the guests are gone now, Palla. Do we have a timestamp on the F'lessan and Tai?"

"I asked them to be here an hour before end-day. That should be any minute now."

_Zaranth is here._

"They're here. I'll call down for Sebell and J'tal." J'tal, the Telgar Weyrlingmaster, had been keeping a close eye on all of the new pairs throughout the evening. One of the last remaining Oldtimers; he didn't much care for new "innovations" in his dragons.

F'lessan and Tai walked sedately into the weyr. J'fery flinched at the pained look on the bronze rider's face. F'lessan was recovering from the feline attack, but he might always experience some level of pain. "I'm really sorry to ask you to join us so late in the evening, F'lessan, Tai, but we thought that you should both be involved in this."

Tai stood by her weyrmate until he was safely seated, "Weyrleader J'fery, Weyrwoman Palla. Considering the event you described, we both wanted to be here. Could you elaborate?"

Palla saw Sebell and J'tal entering and waved them over, "Masterharper Sebell was the only one of us looking at the boy, so we'll let him tell the story."

Sebell walked up to the couple, shaking F'lessan's hand and then kissing Tai on the cheek. "Golanth?"

F'lessan replied, "He's healing well. Spends more time in the waters with the dolphins than he does at Honshu. We came on Zaranth."

_Good evening, Masterharper._

Sebell smiled at the courtesy. Dragons seldom bespoke any but their own rider, and he was always pleased when they made an exception in his case, "Good evening to you, Zaranth."

He walked over to the decanter on the table and helped himself to a glass. He met each person's eyes as he held up the bottle. Then he poured two more glasses; one for F'lessan and one for J'tal. "If I didn't know about Zaranth's abilities I wouldn't have believed my eyes. One second Tiromas was sitting beside Lord Nessel in the stands. The next second T'mas was sitting on the sand with Tarneth."

"Was the boy harmed in any way?" Tai asked, concerned.

J'tal answered, "I thought so, at first. Turns out the boy was attacked yesterday by an older brother. Boy's got a sprained arm and shoulder, bruised ribs, and a swollen ear… actually, the ear came from Lord Nessel."

F'lessan growled, "Sounds like he's better off in the weyr. Lord Nessel's still hanging on?"

Palla snorted in disgust, "He'll probably live to be one-hundred. Of course, he was apoplectic about the boy stealing the spotlight; thought he was going to keel over on the spot. He wasn't that happy about losing Lahlia either."

"How do you feel about having one of Nessel's brood as a queen rider?" F'lessan asked.

Palla regarded the bronze rider cooly. Even a bronze rider shouldn't question the appropriateness of a queen's choice. _Then again, we've had some pretty poor examples in the last fifty turns._ "I like the young lady. I don't know how it happened, but Nessel slipped up once and produced a decent child." She paused for a moment, "Actually… twice; I like T'mas as well."

Tai decided to refocus the conversation, "So the boy Teleported… or rather, brown Tarneth teleported the boy." She shook her head, "two minutes out of his shell and he already knows how to do what we've been trying to figure out for months."

"I wouldn't say that, exactly." Palla replied, "When Talmanth questioned Tarneth about it he would only reply that he wanted T'mas to come. He didn't understand why the boy couldn't come, and so he 'helped'. He didn't 'know' how he did it at all."

F'lessan nodded, "Actually, that agrees with what we already understand about telekinesis: For the dragons, it's simply a question of desire. Tarneth wanted the boy badly enough, and do he made it happen."

"Telekinesis?" J'tal asked.

"The movement of objects by the power of the mind… as opposed to teleportation and telepathy. Teleportation is the instantaneous movement of an object from one place to another. Telepathy is communicating across distances or by the use of the mind. Actually, what you've described, Sebell, is more teleportation than telekinesis… only… up until now dragons have only teleported themselves."

"And riders… and objects," J'tal interjected.

"True," Tai conceded, "but only when _in direct contact_ with the dragon. What happened today was that a dragon teleported a living human being _without_ direct contact, and without any discernable harm."

"But when the felines…" Palla winced, "Sorry, F'lessan…" F'lessan waved off any offense, so Palla continued, "When Zaranth taught our dragons how to throw off the felines, there was no direct contact." Palla shuddered as she remembered that horrible afternoon as the queen dragons were led by one green in a battle against the tawny monsters.

"True, but they were simply throwing them. I don't _think_ they were disappearing and reappearing." Tai's eyes glazed for a moment. "Zaranth confirms… they were throwing them. And it was a very messy business for the felines, as I recall."

F'lessan leaned forward, "remember the trundlebugs."

Tai met his eyes and considered the point. She looked up and saw the others watching them, "Sorry. When we, F'lessan, Golanth, Zananth, and I first started exploring this ability it was with trundlebugs. Zaranth didn't want them crawling over her so she 'redirected' them. Sometimes I think that might have included teleportation rather than telekinesis."

"It's a moot point, isn't it?" Sebell asked, almost to himself.

"What? How can it not be important?" J'fery responded, clearly startled that the intellectual Masterharper would wish to ignore such an important issue.

"Oh, sorry; I'm not disputing the importance of the _act_; I'm simply questioning the importance of the _terminology_." Sebell had spent many hours exploring draconic abilities in the recent months since the Honshu attack. "As I recall, AIVAS was surprised that draconic abilities included telepathy and teleportation, but not telekinetics. His implication was that the three abilities were tied together. What if there is no clear distinction for the dragons themselves?"

F'lessan shifted to find a comfortable position, "Okay, go on."

Sebell was silent for a moment, then, "Let's start with telepathy. He looked at each of the dragonriders in turn. "What is the longest distance that you have been separated from your dragon and still been able to communicate?"

F'lessan's eyes glazed. _Are you listening to this, Golanth?_

_Yes. The little brown is sleeping now._

F'lessan was startled. _You've spoken with him?_

_I didn't want to wait for you to report, so I spoke with Tarneth._

F'lessan chuckled. Then he realized that everyone was watching him. Tai was smiling because she had heard the interchange. In the last few months the couple and their dragons had often shared open communication. "I was 'speaking' with Golanth. He likes Tarneth."

J'tal laughed, "He's just as impatient as his rider, I see."

Sebell stood and walked over to the writing board. It was covered with diagrams about the last threadfall assignments, "May I, Weyrleader?"

"Go ahead."

Sebell erased the diagrams and picked up a chalk stick. He drew a circle and a crude map of the two continents. Then he drew and ark parallel to the first drawing and placed "x" marks to show the general locations of Telgar Weyr and Honshu. The message of the second diagram was clear: F'lessan and Golanth had just been communicating, not only across a vast distance, but through miles and miles of solid planetary rock. "Are all dragons the same? Can all dragons and riders communicate across the same distances; or do some pairs have stronger bonds?"

Diplomatically, Palla suggested tabling that discussion for the moment. "Okay, that's telepathy. What about teleportation? How does distance affect that?"

"We already have the answer to that," J'fery answered. "All of us… Sebell excepted, of course… jumped to the Red Star when we planted the explosives."

"Since you brought that up, let's take just a moment to consider the implications of that. As I understand it, it took much longer to jump _between_ to the Red Star than it would to… say… jump _between_ to Monaco Bay. So distance _does_ have a noticeable effect on teleportation; but only when the distances are extreme. So for both telepathy and teleportation, what is _in between,_ forgive the pun, is moot… be it solid rock or empty space, it doesn't seem to matter."

He scratched the stubble on his cheek, "Length of time seems to be an issue in telechronosis as well."

"Pardon," Palla queried.

Sebell almost jerked himself back to an awareness of his surroundings, "Oh, sorry. Telechronosis: movement between times. When Lessa jumped four-hundred turns she stayed in between for so long that it almost killed her." Sebell was one of the few who knew that oxygen was the issue in Lessa's case. Those who knew had chosen to keep the information secret. A little mystery helped to keep other dragonriders from attempting the same feat. "We should table that discussion as well. Too early for young Tarneth to try that… we hope."

Like a good lecturer, he went back to the original points, "But telekinesis is a different matter, only because the object being moved physically travels the entire distance, rather than appearing and disappearing." He paused long enough to be sure that everyone was still on board. "So perhaps it is a matter of expedience. By that I mean: it makes perfect sense for Zaranth and Golanth to telekinetically lift F'lessan from one space in Honshu to another. We know this because that is precisely what they did for the first month or more of your recovery." F'lessan nodded in agreement. "It also makes perfect sense for dragons to go between to cover great distances; it's quicker and more practical.

"The same is true of telepathy. It is _possible_ for dear Lessa to bespeak any dragon on the planet. Courtesy demands that she reserve that avenue to certain occasions, of course; but the point is that she _can_ communicate to any dragon on _any_ part of the planet without regard to distance."

J'tal, being less academically inclined, tried to expedite the discussion, "Masterharper, I understand what you're saying, but I'm lost on what you're _trying to say_."

Sebell nodded graciously. "Forgive me, Weyrlingmaster. My point is this: For us humans, who use both a spoken and a written language, semantics are important. We like to classify everything until it all fits in one nice, neat bundle. But dragons don't necessarily think that way. They _want_ to speak to their rider, so they speak. They want to go to some place, so they go. They want to move an object from one place to another, so they move it. It isn't the right _terminology_ that makes it happen; it's the desired outcome."

Tai took the bait, "Okay, so let's say you're right. So why are all dragons born with the ability to teleport and telepath, but not the ability to telekin… telekinete… to move things telekinetically?"

"Who says they can't? We know that dragons were purposely mutated from fire-lizards. You've been around fire lizards: Menolly's nine and my Kimi operate strictly on an emotional level. If I desperately _wanted _my harp right at this moment, then Kimi would somehow manage to get it here. That harp outweighs Kimi at least twice, if not more."

"That's right," F'lessan interjecteded. "During the tidal wave Golanth was carrying loads far beyond reasonable limits, and yet he was still successful." F'lessan paused now, saddened by the realization that his glorious bronze might never accomplish such a feat like that again.

Sebell hurried the conversation on to distract him, "Exactly. Jaxom and Ruth said it once: it's not about some specific ratio according to size. It's about what a dragon 'thinks' it can carry. In other words, dragons and fire lizards have probably been using telekinesis to help with their loads the whole time. A dragon _thinks_ he can do something, and therefore it happens; regardless of semantics."

Everyone in the queen's weyr sat silently for a space as they attempted to process the Masterharper's conjecture. It was Palla who finally broke the silence, "Okay, Masterharper Sebell, I accept your explanation. Now explain to me how a newly hatched dragon managed to do a trick that no other dragon on the planet has done?"

"That's not _entirely_ accurate, Lady Palla," Tai asserted. She smiled bemusedly at F'lessan, "The hides."

F'lessan chuckled. "Tai got into all sorts of trouble after the tidal wave for going back and retrieving some expensive feline hides. Only, she _didn't_ go back and retrieve them… Zaranth did it for her."

Palla frowned, "By herself? She went there without you, Tai?"

"Not exactly. I expressed the desire to have the hides. Zaranth sensed my desire. And there they were. She teleported the hides because she knew that I wanted them."

"Okay, but that still doesn't settle the other part of my question: how was a newborn dragon suddenly able to do something that none of our more experienced dragons haven't done?"

Sebell chuckled, "Because, dear weyrwoman, nobody thought to tell Tarneth that he _couldn't_ do it."

* * *

While the leaders talked into the night, and the newborn dragons slept off their eventful first day, two figures moved out into the moonlit night. One stood erect and beautiful. The other was dragging himself.

"Oh, Lali, I'm so sorry that I didn't get to see you impress Marinath!"

Lahlia smiled down at her little brother, "Don't worry about it, T'mas." They both grinned to think that her nickname for him was now his real name. "I couldn't be happier with the outcome. I have Marinath, and you have Tarneth. You belong here now, and you'll never have to go back to Crom Hold again… unless it's as a brown dragon rider."

T'mas smiled tiredly, "I thought I was in deep trouble today. Weyrleader J'fery and Weyrwoman Palla kept asking me questions about how I got down on the sand. I don't really understand it myself. I was in the stands and then I was on the sand. Tarneth would only say that he wanted me there." He yawned, "Oh, Lali, I'm so happy!"

They hugged one more time before Lahlia sent T'mas back to his cot and she returned to hers. _Yes, _she thought, _it has been a good day._

* * *

Sebell wrapped up his presentation with a deep yawn. "I, for one, look forward to see what our young pair will do in the future. But, for tonight…"

J'fery nodded and stood, "Yes, there is still the issue of our young pair. Our healer took a look at T'mas' legs; not much hope there, I'm afraid. I'm not sure that the boy will ever be able to fly thread."

Tai stretched, "I think that his legs may be less of an issue than you might think… with the right training." She was tentative about her next words, "I think… or at least I would suggest that T'mas and Tarneth might be more suited for Honshu than a fighting weyr." When Palla looked skeptical, she quickly continued, "Tarneth's abilities are precisely the type that we have been trying to perfect. And while we work to discover and strengthen those abilities we can also work to restrain the pair from going too far inadvisedly."

J'tal grunted, "Never known a weryling pair who _didn't_ do a few inadvisable things now and then. I heard quite a few stories about you, young F'lessan." He turned his eyes on J'fery, who quickly interrupted before his elderly weyrlingmaster could continue.

"Ah-hmm. Well, I think that we've probably done enough for the night. We should all go to bed now before old men start telling tales."

Everyone laughed. Sebell raised an eyebrow at the old trainer, "J'tal, I think that you and I should sit down over a drink sometime and… shall we say… swap tales."

Tai laughed, "Be nice, Sebell. You're as bad as Robinton. Come on, Zaranth will give you a ride back to the Hall, and Menolly."

"Oh, by all means. That is, if Zaranth is willing?"

_I am always pleased to convey you, Masterharper._


	3. Acceptance

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

_T'mas began life as an outcast in his own home, loved only by his own sister. By an unexpected twist of fate he impresses Tarneth, a brown dragon who may hold the key to the future for all the dragons and dragonriders of Pern._

**Chapter 3 – Acceptance **

Like the other new weyrlings, T'mas had spent most of the first few days feeding, oiling, and just getting to know his dragon. From the very first impression, several millennium ago, the cycle of impression was the same for the human half of the pairing: a week of total absorption followed by a gradual slackening and freedom of movement. It wasn't that the bond between rider and dragon lessened; on the contrary, a feeling of trust and security developed so that both rider and dragon felt progressively more comfortable with temporary separations.

It was perhaps the easiest for T'mas and Tarneth. Tarneth was precocious in more ways than one. Like Jaxom's Ruth, he was possessed of a higher-than-average intelligence and a quick grasp of concepts that eluded most dragons. He also had an ability uncommon in any other dragon. If an eavesdropper could have listened in, he or she might have been astounded.

_F'ster has a headache from too much wine. He shouldn't drink so much; it makes his mind-glow fuzzy. Polerath doesn't understand and it makes him unhappy._

_Did Polerath tell you that?_

_No, I can hear F'ster. Be careful of R'dolf. Whenever he looks at you his mind is ugly. Why doesn't he like you? _Tarneth couldn't understand anyone not liking his boy.

_He probably doesn't like cripples. A lot of people don't like cripples for some reason._

_I don't like him. He scrubs Simonth too hard. He wanted a bronze. Did you want me to be a bronze?_

_Oh no, Tarneth! You are the one I want. There is no better dragon in the world!_

_(Smugly) I thought so. I like Laramina. She came for a gold, but she loves Jessanth._

T'mas had never been privileged to be around dragons before. He knew that they were magnificent and magical, able to talk with their minds and go _between_ places instantaneously. It seemed only natural that, if Tarneth could read his mind, then he could read the minds of others as well. Still, a part of his mind wrestled with the appropriateness of reading other's minds. Take his own thoughts, for example: at twelve, nearly thirteen, he had never noticed girls before. But Laramina was the only girl who was his own age… and she was pretty… and she didn't look at his legs with disgust the way that some others did.

_I like Laramina. Jessanth is nice too._

Mastersmith Fandarel, at Weyrleader J'fery's urgent request, had promptly manufactured several additional sets of crutches for T'mas. These arrived five days after the hatching, just in time for J'tal, the Weyrlingmaster, to begin the first classroom sessions. T'mas felt better having his crutches again, but he still felt self-conscious enough that he chose a seat in the rear of the room.

For many of the weyrlings this would be the first lengthy separation from direct contact with their dragon. Several of them attended the class in a semi-stupor as they tried to listen to the Weyrlingmaster while constantly bespeaking their dragons.

Suddenly J'tal slammed his open palm on the podium. Every student jumped, and all attention was now on the fuming man. He spoke tightly, as if through gritted teeth, "I see that I have everyone's attention now. I am Weyrlingmaster J'tan. For the next two years _I_ am your Lord and Master. It is my job to teach you how to be a competent and effective dragonrider. It is my job… L'rok! Don't you _dare_ start bespeaking Zanarth while I am talking to you…" He held the startled boy's eyes for a long moment before continuing. "As I was saying: It is my job to teach you how to be a dragonrider, R'kat, so that you don't do something foolish and _kill your dragon._"

Weyrleader J'fery was leaning against the wall just outside of the classroom. He smiled to himself and shook his head. Many years ago _he_ had been sitting in that same room and J'tal had given that same speech. He was mostly pleased with the new intake. The dragons were all healthy and large, while most of the riders came from good stock. He didn't like the report about B'tan, R'dolf, and F'ster drinking. That would have to be watched carefully and nipped in the bud quickly if it got out of hand.

He was pleased with all three of the bronze riders. S'ven, impressed to bronze Niclath, was the son of a caravan trader, but that was true of Sean, the first Weyrleader. M'net, impressed to bronze Braneth, was a handsome and well-spoken teen, the youngest son of Mastervitner Torat. _Maybe that will guarantee a good tithe on wine from that quarter._ L'ron, impressed to bronze Shonarth, was one of Lord Groghe's many grandsons. He had been fostering at Telgar, just as young Laramina had been, when they were both searched.

Laramina, impressed to green Jessanth, was the youngest daughter of Lord Jayge and Lady Aramina of Paradise Hold. She was also the sister of Master Dolphineer Readis. Unlike L'ron, who had announced his prestigious family ties even before the hatching, Laramina had chosen to remain silent. J'fery knew and liked Jayge, Aramina, and Readis, but it pleased him to see the determination of Laramina to stand on her own two feet. She would have made a good queen rider, had there been two eggs. She would be an exceptional green rider.

As much as the Weyrleader liked Laramina, he was even more impressed with Lahlia. At twenty-two Lahlia was older than he liked a candidate to be. He had deferred to Palla and Nayalla, rider of gold Tamirath, on the decision. They had both been deeply impressed with the young lady and had insisted on her inclusion at the hatching. J'fery had conceded, though he had difficulty imagining any good coming out of Lord Nessel's stock. The other surprise was, of course, T'mas. Though the Weyrleader had heard mention of Nessel's youngest son being crippled, he had never seen the boy. It had come as a total surprise when the boy had not only come to the hatching, but had suddenly impressed. _I just wish he hadn't impressed a brown. I need all of the browns I can get…_ _well, with thread nearly defeated, maybe it doesn't matter._

While J'fery was impressed with the little brown dragon, he wasn't as impressed with Tarneth's choice of riders. Still, surprise impressions _had_ been increasingly common during this pass: Jaxom and Ruth, Mirrim and Path, Tai and Zaranth… the list went on. _There's no disputing the quality of those matches. We'll just have to wait and see what impact T'mas and Tarneth will have on Pern._

_Palla seeks your help. _J'fery smiled as Willerth's voice spoke into his head.

_Problems with our new queen?_

_No problems. I think that Palla wants you to help clarify a Charter question._ J'fery wasn't surprised. He and most of the other Weyrleaders had exhausted many glows reading and re-reading the ancient charter. Life on Pern was about to change, and it behooved the leaders to be prepared.

* * *

Prejudice is prejudice, even in a weyr. Telgar Weyr was no exception. Candidates were chosen on Search for the power of their mindwaves, not their intelligence or strength of character. While most candidates were indeed strong in character, the values and honor of dragonkind had to be taught. The history of Pern was replete with many heroic and honorable riders; there were also some fools, occasional bullies, and a smattering of villains. Several of the former two categories, in fact, were to be found among the new weyrlings.

T'mas had spent too many years avoiding Ranitar and his other siblings to let his guard down now. It was easier to avoid falling if he allowed the other weyrlings to leave the classroom before him, so he waited until last. Nevertheless he found two boys standing by the doorway as he stepped out. He recognized them as R'dolf and F'ster.

"What I want to know, F'ster," R'dolf spoke loudly, "is why a gimp was allowed to impress a brown dragon when perfectly good candidates, like my brother, were left standing on the sand?"

F'ster chuckled nervously, "Don't know, R'dolf. I reckon that maybe that brown is a little off-kilter."

"Hah!, Either that or he left his brain _between._" For the first time he looked directly at T'mas. "Lookey, F'ster! He's gotten himself a set of fancy canes. Maybe he thinks they make him look normal."

T'mas knew that it would be useless to try to talk to these two, so he proceeded past them without any reply.

"Hey!" R'dolf called out. He was irritated when his jibes seemed to have no visible effect. Impulsively he swiveled as if to kick the nearest crutch out from under T'mas. Just as suddenly as he moved he found himself overextending and falling on his back. As F'ster rushed forward to help the bigger boy up, T'mas kept on moving toward the weyrling dorms.

_Tarneth, did you just do something to R'dolf?_

_I couldn't let him kick you! _Tarneth replied defensively.

_Thanks._

* * *

The next several days passed without incident. T'mas had always been good in school. He absorbed the weyrlingmaster's lessons easily, eager to learn everything he could about caring for Tarneth. The novice lessons always centered around the proper care and training of dragons. Lessons were also taught about riding harnesses; beginning with how to maintain the sturdy leather harness. Later lessons would include the actual manufacture of harnesses.

One of the problems that immediately cropped up for T'mas was fitness training. J'tal was in his fiftieth turn, yet he could still run for an hour before breakfast each morning. After the second week, when all of the weyrlings had become comfortable being separated from their dragons, he announced the commencement of morning calisthenics. There were the usual collective groans. R'dolf turned his head to sneer at T'mas.

J'tal remained in the class after the weyrlings were dismissed. "T'mas, please remain behind."

T'mas waited, uncomfortable about what he knew must be coming. "T'mas, I'm not quite sure what to do about…"

"I'll do them, Sir!" T'mas interrupted. He turned red when he realized his blunder, but he held the aging man's eyes defiantly. "I was chosen by Tarneth, Weyrlingmaster. I will do everything that the others are asked to do."

J'tal returned the boy's gaze, holding it for a long moment, and then nodded in acknowledgement. "Very well, see that you keep up, Dragonrider."

Despite his determination to prove himself, the next morning's run was grueling. T'mas had always prided himself on the pace he could set on his crutches as he moved through his day. But he had never travelled extensive distances. The morning path for J'tal's morning run followed a rocky course around the rim of the main crater. It was a well-constructed path, but it followed the contour of the cliff face. There were many areas where one side of the path dropped off into rocky crags below. The path was also pebble-strewn, which wasn't a problem on foot, but offered a severe test for T'mas' crutches.

He persevered, completing the course much later than the others. When he finally made it back to the weyrling dorms he only had time to change before it was time for class. He was sore, his arms were on fire, and his stomach felt like it wanted to eat him from the inside-out. But he also felt pride in knowing that he hadn't been bested.

His clothes changed, he hefted himself painfully back up on his crutches and headed toward the classroom. He was surprised to see the small, petite figure of Laramina alone in the courtyard. She was shuffling back and forth nervously on her feet with her arms behind her back as he approached. She was looking down, but when she saw his shadow her head popped up. She quickly stepped forward, extending her right arm. T'mas realized that she was holding a thick slice of buttered bread.

"Here. I knew you didn't have time for breakfast, so…"

T'mas leaned on one crutch and lifted his other hand as well as he could. She moved forward again, quickly placing the bread in his hand. Her face was crimson as she nodded, turned, and fled to the classroom. T'mas watched her go and then looked down at the bread. He shrugged and then leaned his head down to meet his hand, taking a big bite.

_She's nice. _Tarneth's voice spoke. _She was worried about you._

T'mas was at a loss for what to think. He quickly finished the bread, retrieving a smear of butter from the side of his mouth with his tongue. Then he finished the journey to the classroom.

* * *

Lahlia sighed as she looked down from her private classroom into the courtyard below. She could just faintly hear the weyrlings reciting a lesson. She sometimes wished that she could just attend classes with the others. While they were learning about harnesses and dragon care she was learning everything she didn't already know about the Charter, running a weyr, and the overall political structure of Pern. The implications were clear: in just under fourteen turns thread would be gone forever. Dragonriders would either lead the way into the future or risk becoming unnecessary.

_I itch._

Lahlia marked her spot in the current tome she was reading. _I'm coming, dear._

Marinath was already growing at a prodigious rate in comparison to the other dragons. Palla was speculating that she might even outspan Lessa's Ramoth. Lahlia didn't know how to feel about that; it seemed a little… impertinent? She smiled affectionately as she stepped into the next chamber and beheld her little queen.

_Can you scratch right under my shoulder? It really itches._

"Have I been neglecting you?"

_You never neglect me. _Marinath regarded Lahlia with softly swirling purple eyes. _I'm just growing._

"Not surprising, considering how much you are eating," Lahlia teased. She had been astounded, at first, when she realized just how much her little gold could eat.

_I'm supposed to eat, _Marinath answered primly. The effect of that declaration was marred by a smelly burp. _T'mas completed the run on time._

Lahlia frowned slightly, fighting back her overprotective nature. "Did Tarneth tell you?"

_Yes. He is different than the others._

"Do you mean T'mas or Tarneth?"

Marinath tilted her large head in a way that mirrored her weyrmate. _Both._

* * *

The next morning was the same, with T'mas barely making the running circuit in time. Once again Laramina was waiting for him. This time she had bread and a slice of meat. He smiled at her, but she became flustered and quickly fled to the classroom. At the end of class he spoke to J'tal and obtained permission to begin the run earlier. He had shivered in the pre-dawn through the first third of the course before the first weyrling, L'ron, passed him with a friendly wave. Soon two more passed. Then five together. T'mas was thankful that he was on a flat when R'dolf passed because the big teen purposely crowded him as he passed.

T'mas was three-quarters of the way through the course when Laramina and Kia, impressed by green Ramonath, ran up together. Laramina slowed long enough to give him a breathy, "good morning." Kia giggled as the two moved down the path. Headwoman Saramar had a tray ready for him when he arrived at the lunchroom. He ate quickly, struggling to make his tired hands hold the utensils. Saramar stood close by, nodding approvingly before turning back towards the kitchen.

R'dolf strutted up, "Made it in time today, did ya. What, you didn't want your _girlfriend_ to save some scraps for you?"

"That's enough, R'dolf!" S'ven spat out. "T'mas is a dragonman, a brown rider and the son of a Lord Holder; you had better start treating him with proper courtesy."

R'dolf glared back at S'ven, but he didn't dare challenge the bigger boy. He gave T'mas one more nasty look before stalking off. S'ven stepped forward, holding his tray, "Better hurry, T'mas. Let me take your tray?"

T'mas didn't want to impose, but he also didn't want to insult the older boy. "Thank you, S'ven."

"No problem. Don't let the likes of R'dolf get to you." The teen gave T'mas an appraising look, "You're no quitter, that's for sure."

T'mas grinned at the boy's retreating back. To him those were the strongest possible words of acceptance.

* * *

There was threadfall on the following day, which meant no run for the weyrlings. J'tal collected the group promptly before sunrise and assigned stations as soon as they had eaten.

Saramar requested T'mas and five others to help prepare carisak meals for the riders. Under the stern direction of the headwoman they formed an assembly line. Breads, fruits, meats, and cheeses were individually wrapped and stuffed into the compartments of the carisaks, along with water and weak wine. These carisaks were then stored in the coldroom to be retrieved by older weyrlings toward mid-day.

Firestone became the next priority. T'mas couldn't operate a shovel, so he became the second man on the team. He held each sack open until it was full and then hefted it into a waiting barrow. These sacks would be transported via dragon to the fire-heights and retrieved periodically throughout the fall. This task lasted for several hours, and by the time that it was complete everyone was in need of a wash.

The weyrlings and weyrfolk stood at the edge of the grounds and watched the dragons form up in ranks, awaiting the Weyrleader's signal. One moment they were flying in multiple "V's" in the sky above Telgar, and the next minute they were gone.

Saramar was in charge of the weyrlings while J'tal flew fall, "Okay, Weyrlings. Hit the baths and get cleaned up. I expect you clean and ready for duties in half an hour. Go on with you."

This was the first fall that the weyrlings had worked together. Even R'dolf was too excited to worry about his dislike of T'mas. The boys washed quickly, ignoring their exposure and focusing on their urgency. They were back in the courtyard with ten minutes to spare. The two girls took slightly longer, but were back in plenty of time.

Saramar appeared almost magically as soon as the last person was assembled. "Allright, here's your assignments for the next ten falls. After that you'll be given new tasks. Keep your eyes open today and listen to your supervisors. Things could get busy and they won't have time to repeat themselves. Okay, go on with you."

T'mas read the slip of paper and was pleased to see that he would be working in the aid station. He knew that Lahlia was there, learning her weyrwoman duties. He started in that direction and saw that both L'ron and Laramina were doing the same. "Aid station?"

"So it seems," L'ron acknowledged, smilingly. He looked over at Laramina, who was hanging back. "I guess they decided to send the Hold trained trio. Makes sense."

T'mas looked back at the green rider, "You're hold-bred, Laramina?"

She blushed and nodded. T'mas couldn't really understand her actions, so he shrugged and followed the older boy. Lady Nayalla was waiting to direct them. "L'ron, I want you to help in the sick-room. You're sturdy enough to help carry any wounded dragonriders. T'mas, you've had some training from Lahlia on medicines; you work with her. Laramina, if you can stitch a dolphin or a runner beast, then surely we can teach you to stitch a dragon. You'll work with Palla if she has to return; she's better than our weyr healer."

"I heard that!" Weyr Healer Talamar sang out. He winked at the three weyrlings, "She's right though. But I can't complain; three square meals and the Weyrwoman here to do all of my work for me." He waggled his bushy eyebrows, causing Laramina and T'mas to giggle. The short man turned his face to L'ron. "Have you heard ought anything about your grandfather, L'ron?"

L'ron nodded. "Lord Groghe's out of bed, Healer Talamar. They said it was only a minor stroke, but he's turning over most of his duties to Gosser."

"A great man, your grandfather. He's always been a rock for Pern. You can be proud."

L'ron, looking suspiciously misty-eyed, bowed acknowledgement and headed off to his assignment. T'mas looked at Laramina in awe, "You've stitched _dolphins_?"

Laramina blushed again, but answered, "Yes. I'm… originally from the Southern Continent."

"That's great! I've never met anyone from there. Maybe you could tell me about it sometime?"

Laramina was about to reply when Lahlia stepped up beside her brother. "T'mas! Follow me, I've got lots for you to do." Before T'mas could say anything else, Laramina scurried off.

"Wasn't that Lara…" Lahlia didn't get to finish her question. Suddenly the watchweyr bugled.

_Sitarth and T'jon are in trouble! _Tarneth's concerned voice overpowered the noises in the courtyard.

Voices rose in exclamation as first one speck, and then several more appeared in the sky overhead.

_Sitarth can't fly! She is in terrible pain. She is going dark!_

The shapes were low enough now that T'mas could distinguish the golden wings attempting to slow the plummeting shape of a green.

Several more dragons appeared, adding to the rescue effort. T'mas thought that the rescue was successful, when suddenly he heard Laramina's gasp beside him. "The rider!"

He saw it now. T'jon's harness had snapped and his unconscious body had slipped through the layers of wings. It was plummeting now, too quickly for man or dragon to intervene. _We must…_

Suddenly the body disappeared from that patch of sky and reappeared just a few feet above and in front of T'mas. He was completely unaware that he was standing, unsupported and with both arms outstretched as T'jon's limp body settled slowly to the floor of the courtyard.

All eyes turned back upward as Sitarth gave one final cry and disappeared _between._ Only Lahlia and Laramina saw T'mas suddenly drop his arms and collapse next to the moaning body of Talijon.


	4. Anomolies

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters.

_T'mas began life as an outcast in his own home, loved only by his own sister. By an unexpected twist of fate he impresses Tarneth, a brown dragon who may hold the key to the future for all the dragons and dragonriders of Pern._

**Chapter 4 – Anomolies **

A voice, deep, rich, and skeptical, "So what you're saying is that T'mas was the one moving the body, not his dragon?"

A smaller voice, sweet and strident with conviction, "I know what I saw, bronze rider! He was standing on his legs, or at least upright. His arms were in the air with the crutches still attached. His arms moved down as T'jon's body moved down. As soon as T'jon was on the ground, T'mas collapsed! I don't know _how_ he did it, but he _did!_"

T'mas slowly drifted into consciousness, but it was an oddly disjointed state, as if he was two minds. _Are you feeling better now? They were all worried. I told them you were just sleeping._

Several voices at once: _Is he awake? How is he, Tarneth?_

_I'm fine… I just feel a little fuzzy._

_You're speaking to us? You can hear us?_

"Of course I can," T'mas blurted out, annoyed at the condescension. "I'm not deaf."

"T'mas? Who are you talking… oh!" Lahlia jerked up her head and looked at everyone in the room in amazement. "Marinath said he can hear them! All of them!"

F'lessan looked at the boy, startled, "Golanth said you answered him. Is that…"

"Which one is Golanth?"

_I am Golanth. I hear you. I like your voice. Tarneth says that you are very good._

J'fery, Palla, Lahlia, Laramina, and F'lessan looked at each other and then at the novice dragonrider. Palla cleared her throat and spoke, "T'mas, first of all, are you okay? Can you sit up?"

T'mas felt less fuzzy. He levered himself up into a sitting position on the cot. "Where am I? What happened to the dragonrider?"

"He's alive," Palla answered sadly, "but Sitarth went _between_."

T'mas had heard of such things, but he hadn't understood the magnitude of the tragedy before his own impression. "Tarneth, is he…"

_He is asleep. His mind is very dim. He is very sad._

F'lessan watched the boy's face carefully. "J'fery, Palla, I'm beginning to think that there's much more to this pairing than we first understood. T'mas, why did you just ask Tarneth that question?"

T'mas looked confused, "So he could tell me how T'jon is doing. Why else? I mean… I'm sorry to be discourteous…"

F'lessan waved a dismissive hand, "And what did Tarneth tell you?"

"He said that T'jon is asleep, and that he is sad, and that his mind is very dim."

"Can Tarneth read T'jon's mind?" The others in the room looked startled, but T'mas was only looking at F'lessan at that moment.

"Of course! He's a dragon." T'mas felt a little indignant that this man would question Tarneth's abilities.

"T'mas, could you ask Tarneth what _I_ am thinking right now?"

T'mas paused for only a brief moment, "You are wishing that someone named Tai was here too."

This time T'mas _was_ aware of the startled gasps around him. He looked from face-to-face in consternation, "Did we do something wrong?"

Lahlia answered, "No T'mas, it's just that… well… most dragons can only hear their rider. _Occasionally_ they will hear a few other people… but…"

T'mas was looking worried. Palla motioned for attention. "I'm afraid that we're going to make T'mas nervous. Why don't we move this into the next room where there is more comfortable seating?"

Lahlia and Laramina helped T'mas into his crutches. Lahlia signaled for the younger girl to step back and T'mas moved himself into an upright position. "T'mas doesn't like to be coddled," Lahlia said, by way of explanation.

Laramina nodded, "Readis was the same way." The two females followed close on T'mas' heels until he stopped abruptly, "Readis? The Master Dolphineer?"

Laramina blushed, but she met his eyes and nodded, "My brother."

"That's why she said you've stitched dolphins!" T'mas smiled, somehow pleased at the information.

"T'mas?" Palla's voice called out.

"Oops!" T'mas grimaced comically and finished his trip into the next chamber. It was only then that he realized that he must be in the Weyrwoman's own chambers.

_Don't worry, T'mas. You are welcome._

_Thank you, Talmanth._

"He _can_ speak to any dragon!" Palla exclaimed. "Have a seat, young man."

Laramina stood uncomfortably, "My lady… should I…?"

"Have a seat, Laramina. I don't bite. Besides, you might have an interesting perspective on all of this, considering your parentage."

F'lessan blinked, then grinned broadly, "That's right! I hadn't thought of that!"

Palla rolled her eyes, "That's okay, dear boy…" she sighed dramatically, "We try not to ask too much from bronze riders."

Laramina giggled and Lahlia smiled. J'fery growled, "Watch it, dear. Some of us know what we're doing."

Palla looked seriously at Laramina, "You can trust everybody in this room, Laramina. May I share about your… um… parent?"

The young girl nodded. Palla smiled, "Laramina is the daughter of Lord Jayge and Lady Aramina, of Paradise River Hold. Lady Aramina once shared the same distinction as Lessa… specifically that she could hear and speak to _any_ dragon." She looked at the young girl again, "I suppose I should have asked this before, but do you…?"

"No, my Lady, I only hear Jessanth. Except that Tarneth has started talking to me recently." She looked startled at her confession, blushed, and tried to look sideways at T'mas.

"And you, Lahlia?"

"No, Palla. I can only speak to Marinath."

_I'll speak to you, if you like._

Lahlia jumped. F'lessan chuckled, "Let me guess: Tarneth?" Lahlia nodded and F'lessan spoke again, "Tarneth, will you speak with me?"

_Certainly. I like Golly. He likes you._

"You called him Golly? Why did you do that?"

_Because that is what you call him._

F'lessan took a deep breath. "So here is what we know: Tarneth can speak to anybody he wishes to. He can also read many minds; let's not decide that he can read _all _minds without properly testing that theory. T'mas can also hear many dragons… T'mas, have you always had that abilty?

T'mas shook his head emphatically, "No, never before now. When I woke up, I mean."

F'lessan rubbed his cheeks vigorously with both hands, "Okay. Let's talk about today. Man I wish Tai was here…"

"Tarneth could…" T'mas began.

"NO!" Every voice shouted out at once, fear evident on their faces. Several dragons bugled.

_I wouldn't harm her!_ Tarneth was alarmed and slightly offended at the general response.

Everyone in the chamber heard Tarneth's offended disclaimer. F'lessan forced himself to relax, "I know that you mean well… both of you. But you are both very young, and there is a lot of margin for error. I would prefer that we wait to do any more human testing… all right?"

_All right._

J'fery cleared his throat, "Tarneth, for the remainder of this meeting would you be willing to speak with all of us? It would make our conversation easier."

_Certainly. Should I speak to Tai as well?_

Palla reacted, "You can do… okay, stupid question. I don't think that would work, Tarneth. She would only hear you, but not the rest of our conversation."

_I understand._

"You know, I think that you do." Palla looked at everyone else in the room, "I keep forgetting that Tarneth has only been out of his shell for a fortnight. His comprehension level is extraordinary."

_Thank you._

F'lessan decided to move the conversation back on track, "Tarneth, T'mas, we need to understand what happened today when T'jon fell. Who moved him?"

_We both did._ Tarneth responded.

Lahlia spoke up, "But, Tiromas, I mean, T'mas has never done anything like that…"

F'lessan interrupted, "Forgive me, Lady Lahlia, but that's precisely the point: he also never spoke to many dragons before. But today, in the midst of an impossible situation, both dragon and rider _blended_ to do something entirely new. They _both_ moved T'jon."

Despite her shyness towards T'mas, Laramina felt comfortable in this group. She was used to her parents speaking intelligently and openly to their children. Her mother had learned her lesson by the mistakes she had made with Readis and she had honestly tried to change. Perhaps it was for this reason that she felt comfortable speaking up in such exalted company, "So, because of the emergency T'mas opened up his mind and he was able to _help_ Tarneth? Is that why he can suddenly talk to all dragons?"

"We should be careful about saying 'all' quite yet. But your theory certainly holds up otherwise. Imagine a natural dam. If any part of the dam develops a crack then all of the water starts pushing through that area. Once that area is open, it remains open. T'mas, I think that you formed a stronger channel in order to save T'jon; and as a result your mind is now much more open to other possibilities."

Palla threw in a cautionary word, "Actually, what I'm concerned about here is the pair going too far, too fast. Take what almost happened a few minutes ago. Tarneth would have teleported Tai from Honshu... wait, why _are_ you here with Zaranth while she's there… nevermind… what I was trying to say is this: no matter how precocious T'mas and Tarneth are, they are still _very_ young. They have to be taught control before something drastic happens."

F'lessan nodded vigorously, "First and quickly: Tai is using the Honshu telescope to make a crucial observation for Wansor tonight. Second and more to the point: I would like to re-state my request to have the pair come to Honshu." He looked at the Telgar weyrleaders, "You already know the nature of our investigations. Other than Ruth perhaps, there is no single dragon more qualified to guide Tarneth than Zaranth."

J'fery and Palla looked at each other and nodded. "Agreed." J'fery focused his attention back on T'mas, "Do you understand our concern, T'mas?"

T'mas nodded. "You are all afraid that we'll try something that will get somebody hurt."

"Correct. It's a well kept secret, but F'lessan's mate, Tai, and her dragon Zaranth have shown some of the same talents that you and Tarneth have. If you were to go to Honshu to train then you both might find the full extent of those talents. I could order you to do this, but I'd much rather that you go willingly. Will you go with F'lessan?"

_I think that it's a good idea. I like Golly and Zaranth. They want to work with us._

F'lessan chuckled, "That may take some getting used to. Now I'll have _three_ dragons talking to me. I'm beginning to understand how Lessa must feel."

Everyone except for Lahlia and Laramina seemed pleased with the result of the meeting.

* * *

T'mas gave a start of surprise when Zaranth came out of between into the sky above Honshu. Crom Hold sat on a barren mountain, while Telgar Weyr was surrounded on three sides by a dry, grassy plain. But Honshu was surrounded by a lush, pungent jungle. Even at their current height the smells of the jungle attacked his senses, threatening to overwhelm him.

F'lessan chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. That's Honsu below you. It's even older than Fort Hold. In fact, the only area that's older is Landing. Wait 'till you see what the inside looks like."

Zaranth flew down much slower than normal. Grasped in her claws was a rigged hammock carrying a precious baby dragon. F'lessan smiled when he saw Tai and several other people step out onto the front courtyard.

_Tai says to land Tarneth on the second tier._

"Well, _I_ certainly don't want to argue with her. By all means, miss dragon, follow your lady's instructions."

F'lessan heard T'mas giggling behind him and realized that the boy had heard both sides of the conversation. He would need to have a talk with him about privacy and eavesdropping. Perhaps Lessa would be the best choice for _that_ discussion.

Tai had ascended the stairs and was waiting for them as the little dragon was set down. "So, this is the young brown who has been bespeaking me all day. Good evening, Tarneth." She bowed genially and then turned to T'mas. She waited for F'lessan to lift the boy down. "And a hearty good evening to you too, young T'mas, brown rider. Please be welcome to our humble abode."

Humble was definitely _not_ the word that T'mas would have used for Honshu. The structure was built into the cliff face, much like its northern counterparts; but that was where the resemblance ended. The structure was carved into the cliff as if by magic. The straight lines were perfect, while the curves, arches, and fancywork was amazingly clean and precise. It didn't look like it could be carved at all. And yet the structure was perfectly configured to blend into its surroundings.

T'mas suddenly remembered his courtesies and attempted to bow. "My Lady, I thank you for allowing me to come into your home."

Tai smiled good naturedly, "Please: call us Tai and F'lessan. We don't stand on ceremony much here." She turned to F'lessan, "How is T'jon? Were there any other injuries?"

"T'jon is… alive. That's basically all that we can expect for now. The only other injuries were minor threadscores." F'lessan shook his head sadly, "T'jon and Sitarth were going after a cluster. They flew past a canyon just as a great gust passed through the canyon. J'fery thinks that it created an updraft which diverted the cluster right into Sitarth's path. The entire cluster hit her from below, in the belly and chest." F'lessan faltered in his narrative, remembering the attack on his precious Golanth. Tai stepped forward and wrapped slender arms around his waist.

He sounded tired and disconnected as he continued, "The pain must have been immense, but Sitarth was still able to take T'jon _between _back to Telgar. Both dragon and rider were barely conscious for the final moments. Palla had every available dragon forming a net. The riding harness had been eaten by thread. When Sitarth rolled sideways T'jon's body fell through a gap in the dragons' wings. Before anyone realized what had happened he was too low for intervention."

He looked over at T'mas and ruffled the boy's hair, "That's when our young pair here took over. They teleported him to the courtyard and then set him down as gently as a baby."

Tai looked puzzled, "They?"

"Exactly. Look, it's getting late. Why don't we get Tarneth and T'mas settled in their new weyr, catch a bite, and resume this in the morning?"

Several hours later, well after the others had gone to bed, T'mas was still wide awake. He looked affectionately at his sleeping dragon, reaching out with his mind. Tarneth was deep in sleep. T'mas sat up, reaching for the crutches that were resting against his bed. Working quietly he strapped the devices to his forearms and levered himself into a standing position. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings in the dark, but he was soon ambulating down the long hall.

Honshu inside was even more spectacular than outside. He had difficulty imagining that the murals that graced the main halls could have been made by the original colonists. He stopped now to look up in the dim light of the glows at the masterpiece that spanned the ceiling above.

"Can't sleep either?"

T'mas jerked in surprise. F'lessan stepped into his field of vision, "Sorry about that. I imagine that you feel a bit overwhelmed today."

T'mas grimaced and nodded. "A fortnight ago I was an unwanted cripple in Crom Hold. Now suddenly I'm a dragonrider and I'm able to do all of these amazing things with my dragon. I thought that becoming a dragonrider would help me to fit in. But now I'm finding out that I'm still different from everyone else. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

F'lessan regarded the boy carefully, "You're mature for twelve. Most boys your age would either be completely overwhelmed or strutting like a stallion. Let me assure you that you'll find your place soon. As a matter of fact, I hope that it will be here with us.

T'mas looked up at the handsome, heroic-looking face of the bronze dragonrider. "Lord Nessel always talks about the fact we won't have much use for dragonkind once this pass is over. I… I just can't imagine what we could do next."

F'lessan was silent for a long time as he gazed up at the dimly lit ceiling. "The world as we know it is about to change drastically. Every social structure, every decision, everything we think or do has been predicated on the need to defend against thread. It may take a while, but the people of Pern are going to realize the truth soon enough. And when they do start thinking about things, then leaders like Lord Nessel may very well wish for things the way they were.

"But until then there is still much to be done right here in Honshu. You needn't worry, young T'mas. We're going to plumb the depths of your abilities, and then you, Tai, and I are going to teach those abilities to the all of the dragonfolk on Pern. _Then_ we'll talk about what dragonriders will be doing after the pass."


	5. Ranitar

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

_T'mas began life as an outcast in his own home, loved only by his own sister. By an unexpected twist of fate he impresses Tarneth, a brown dragon who may hold the key to the future for all the dragons and dragonriders of Pern._

**Chapter 5 – Ranitar**

**Crom Hold**

Lord Nessel shuffled through the stacks of documents on his desk and muttered quiet oaths against the world in general. Tomorrow he would hold the first Gather of the new turn. In years past he had been able to squeeze marks from all and sundry, but the holders, craftsmen, and miners were becoming more independent in recent turns.

_It's that damn Charter and all of the other new ideas that sprouted out of that twice-cursed AIVAS! Imagine common holders thinking that they should have rights! People are forgetting their proper place. If it doesn't stop the Lord Holders are going to have to take drastic action!_

He felt that annoying twinge in his shoulder again and reached for the bottle of medicine in his drawer. _I need to stay calm. Can't show weakness in front of that pack of jackals I call sons._

He would make mark on the gather; that was certain. But Lord Jaxom would probably send that new runner to the win all the races. The miners would probably sell half of their gems out of the back flap of their tents to avoid gather tax. Half of the celebrants would probably carry in at least a portion of their food needs to avoid the cost of his food booths. And those damn harpers would probably expect their "reasonable" gratuity for playing.

Nessel felt his heart racing again. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths before returning his attention to the task at hand.

Ranitar stood on his favorite perch, a rocky knoll that gave him a dragon's-eye view of Crom Hold and the surrounding countryside. He could see carters coming in from three different directions. As the first gather of the year it would be well attended. Lord Nessel and most of his elder sons would be expected to be out and about, taking care of their father's business.

And those that had recently displeased the elderly Lord Holder would be stuck with the task of guarding the hold while the others made merry. Ranitar looked up at the clear sky overhead. Tomorrow would be a very good day… for him at least.

**Honshu Weyrhold**

"Okay, Tarneth, this time I want you to observe, but not assist T'mas." Tai smiled benignly at the boy.

T'mas looked at the tall, intense lady skeptically. There was an undercurrent of urgency in both F'lessan and Tai over the last several weeks that T'mas didn't understand. Still, he wanted desperately to please the two dragonriders who had devoted so much time to him.

He focused on the stone. He tried to concentrate on moving it to the tray. He focused… he sagged, a look of disappointment on his face. This time he didn't allow himself to look at Tai.

Golanth, Zaranth, and Tarneth spoke together, _You can do it, T'mas. You're mind is strong. You shouldn't think so hard…_

_Easy for you to say_, his mind retorted, even as he focused on the stone again. It began to wobble, to shift, to lift… to move!

"How's it go… yow!" F'lessan jumped back as the stone slammed into the wall where he had been standing.

"F'lessan! Didn't you see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door?" Tai yelled, her fear for her mate evident.

F'lessan looked at the wide-eyed, alarmed expression on the boy's face. "I apologize. Did what I think happened really just happen?"

Tai smiled at her handsome, irrepressible mate. "I think so. Zaranth, did any of you help T'mas?"

There was a collective _No! _from the three dragons.

"Sorry, but I had to ask. F'lessen, lock the door and take a seat. T'mas, let's try this again."

It took several more hours until T'mas was able to move any small object in the room he wanted to. There were casualties, of course: F'lessan's favorite klah mug was shattered before T'mas realized that he needed to tone down his efforts. He sent a fork into the painting of Monaco Bay that Tai had commissioned a half-turn before. But the trio was very satisfied with their progress by the time Tressa brought them their noon-day meal.

Tressa was the fifth daughter of Lord Larad of Telgar Hold. She had come to Honshu to study astronomy, but was also slowly taking over the role of headwoman. Tressa was twenty, pretty, and assertive, but she wasn't ready to settle down with any man quite yet. She had met Lahlia of Crom on more than one occasion and the girls had developed a liking for each other. "Good day to you, F'lessan, Tai. And how are you, young T'mas? Have you heard ought of Lady Lahlia?"

T'mas smiled brightly. He was always ready to talk about his sister, "Lahlia is fine, and so is Marinath." His expression became distant for a moment. "She asks me to tell you hello."

Tressa looked confused. Tai quickly spoke, "Dragon relay is a great way to communicate, isn't it."

T'mas flinched. He reminded himself again to be careful. The weyrleaders had cautioned him to keep the extent of his abilities secret. Lessa had often wished that everyone on Pern didn't know about her ability to speak to any dragon.

Tressa was oblivious to his blunder. She simply accepted Tai's words at face value. She smiled brightly, "Maybe she could come here someday if we have a Gather. I'd like to see her again. Your Zaranth is looking especially good this morning, Lady Tai."

T'mas looked at Tai and F'lessan just in time to witness the change on their faces. Tai looked surprised and F'lessan looked alarmed.

_It's not time yet, F'lessan. I'll be ready, with the help of Tarneth and T'mas._

Tai, F'lessan, and T'mas had heard the exchange and the strong determination in the bronze dragon's mind voice. Tai looked miserable until F'lessan wrapped a possessive arm around her. Then she shuddered and laid her head against his shoulder. "It has to be you, F'lessan!"

"It will be, my dear green. It will be."

Tressa, confusion on her face, bowed and excused herself.

T'mas pondered the exchange for a long moment before he finally understood. His eyes grew wide with the realization. He tried to make himself invisible while he ate his portion of the meal, but he felt like he was intruding on something extremely private. He had heard of mating flights, though only vaguely, and from a holder's disapproving perspective.

His thoughts went to Golanth's injuries. Golanth could glide, but he couldn't gain sufficient airspace to go _between _without assistance. From what T'mas understood, precious seconds mattered in a mating flight. His mind reached out to Golanth. _We'll help you, Golanth. You'll be ready._

Tarneth's voice mixed with his own to emphasize the assurance.

**Telgar Weyr**

Lahlia swirled in her new Gather dress, examining herself in the mirror. Today would be her first visit to Crom Hold since impression, and she wanted to look her best. _I just wish that T'mas could be there with me. Then again, he's better off in Honshu._

She missed her little brother terribly. For many years Tiromas had been the key to her existence. She had been more mother than sister to him; and he had returned affection that made her feel loved, wanted, and needed. Now he was off living his own life. As time went on they would grow further and further… _Stop that! _She told herself, _you're getting maudlin. Today's supposed to be a great day!_

She examined herself in the mirror once more time. Marinath watched her from the rock ledge where she was basking in the sun. _You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful rider in Pern._

_You're just bias; but thank you for trying to cheer me up._

_It's the truth. Just ask M'kit, or T'lith, or R'kat, or…_

_Stop!_ Lahlia commanded in her embarrassment. _I don't want to know what the bronze riders think about me. Time enough for those concerns in years to come. Will you be okay without me today?_

_I have eaten, and now I will sleep in the sun. My skin is oiled and nothing's scratchy. I am happy._

"Lahlia!" Palla called out, "It's time to go!"

Lahlia quickly hugged Marinath's large head. "I'll be back this evening. You can bespeak me at any time."

**Honshu Weyrhold**

_That's it… that's it… just a little more… _T'mas was sweating with the mental exertion of encouraging Golanth. Tarneth, on the other hand, seemed perfectly calm and confident. The dust settled as Golanth floated back down onto the floor of his weyr.

"Great! You got a full dragon-height up, Golanth! How do you feel?"

_Tired._ Golanth looked over at Zaranth, who was sunning on her ledge. Her color was bright and vivid. _I'll keep working._

Tarneth waddled over to rub against T'mas. _We should move down to the water. Then we won't have to worry about Golly dropping out of the sky._

Golanth didn't reply, but he raised himself onto all four legs and headed out to the special ramp that was built for him. F'lessan and Tai had worked into the night on their skywatching duties and were sleeping. T'mas sensed that Tai needed F'lessan's presence. He and Tarneth had picked up the slack on teaching Golanth.

Except for one stiff wing, Golanth was fully healed. He moved swiftly down the ramp while T'mas and Tarneth followed at a more reasonable pace. "I've been thinking, Golanth: maybe we're taking the wrong approach. When you want to go _between_ somewhere, what do you visualize?"

_I make a picture of the place, with certain colors, and I put myself there._

"Do you mean that you go _between _to get there?"

_No, I put myself and F'lessan in the picture._

"Oh, okay. Tarneth, what do you do when you want to make something move?"

_I see what I want and tell it to come._

"Okay, but what do you _see?_"

_Oh… I see it coming to me._

"That's it, then, Golanth. To go _between_ you see yourself there. But to levitate you need to see the whole trip. Let me try first." T'mas _saw_ himself floating out to the lake. Suddenly he was floating inches off the ground towards the water. "That's it! That's…" He lost concentration and sprawled forward.

"Ouch! That could have gone better. It's important not to lose concentration. You try it now, Golly."

_It's like this, Golly._

T'mas gave a startled cry as he realized that his little brown was several dragonlengths above the ground, wings extended.

_Tarneth! Come down… slowly… your wings aren't strong enough yet! _T'mas tried to calm himself so that he wouldn't frighten his dragon. Golanth lent his own voice, _Come down, Tarni. You don't want to frighten T'mas. You have to grow bigger wings first._

Tarneth settled reluctantly. _But I don't need strong wings. I just see myself going where I want to go._

There was a rushing of feet on rock, and then on dirt. Tai was there first. It took longer for F'lessan to move with his damaged leg. T'mas, Tarneth, and Golanth didn't do anything as the pair tried to calm their breathing. Their distressed looks made T'mas want to laugh. He stifled it, which only made it worse until the laugh burst out. Tarneth, eyes whirling merrily, butted his head gently against the boy. Golanth's eyes were whirling with amusement as well.

Tai looked confused and F'lessan slightly indignant. He straightened up to his full height and regarded the trio with mock severity. "And what, may I ask, is so funny? _We_ came out here because we heard _you_ shouting… telling Tarneth to come down. What was Tarneth doing, and why was he distressing both of you?"

Something in F'lessan's words gave T'mas pause, but he couldn't isolate it. "I'm sorry for laughing, but you looked so worried. We were working on levitation with Golly… I mean Golanth, and Tarneth… demonstrated."

Tai looked concerned, "Tarneth, did you fly?"

_Of course! Well… not exactly. I just glided._

F'lessan was torn. As a former wingleader and the Weyrleader of Honshu he wanted the little dragon to be safe. But Zaranth was becoming more vividly green by the day, and he couldn't stomache the idea of anyone else…

"Can you show me what you did, Tarneth?"

"F'lessan!" Tai shouted, alarmed.

Golanth saved him_, Tarneth did it all easily, and he landed safely afterward._

"He'll be fine, Tai," T'mas said, trying to sound confident, "He just startled me at first."

Tai looked at man and boy with a tight, worried expression before she turned to Tarneth. _Will you show us, little one? But please be very careful._

_I will, Tai. See, it's very easy. _The little brown extended his wings and began to rise. _I just see where I want to go and then go._ Tarneth rose two dragonlengths in the air before he began gliding around Golanth and the three humans. As he passed the T'mas he angled the other way and glided straight toward the lake. _This is fun! I like flying, Golly!_

Tai was torn between amazement, amusement, and worry. "Be careful, Tarneth. Don't lose concentration. If you start falling, remember to gl…"

F'lessan stopped her with a firm hand on her arm. She looked over at her mate and was surprised to see tears streaming down his eyes. She followed his intent gaze and gasped. There, high above them and still rising rapidly on outstretched wings, was Golanth.

**Crom Hold**

Lord Nessell was waiting at the edge of the dancing square as golden Talmanth and bronze Willerth back-winged gently and settled on the packed dirt. It rankled him, but he forced himself to speak the normal courtesies befitting a visit from the weyrleaders before he turned to his beautiful daughter. Courtesy demanded that he offer his arm to Palla and escort her off of the square and to the gather grounds, but J'fery kindly saved him by giving his own arm instead. He nodded a silent word of thanks before extending his elbow to his daughter.

Lahlia smiled and curtsied, then laid a delicate hand on his arm, "Thank you, Father; it certainly looks like a well-attended gather."

"How have you been, Daughter, and how is little Marinath?"

Lahlia chuckled, "Big… and growing bigger every moment. Trying to keep her oiled and fed is as much work as being lady of this hold."

"But… surely you have people to do that for you! You are a Lord Holder's daughter and a Queen Rider!" Lord Nessel spoke quietly at first, but was beginning to get louder.

Lahlia stopped, pulling the elderly Lord Holder to a gentle stop so that she could look into his eyes. "Father, I am Marinath's _rider_. I could have all of the help that I want, but she is _my_ dragon and I don't want anyone else to take care of her."

She watched her father's face and saw him relax. Inwardly she sighed though. He thought of dragons as just another, larger form of beast. He had never understood that they were intelligent, sentient beings who _partnered_ their riders.

_I like it when you oil me. Lemi is oiling me now, but you do it best. Why is the grumpy man unhappy?_

Lahlia smiled. It had been difficult for her to leave Marinath and go so far away, but Palla had reminded her that she had obligations as a queen rider. One of those was to keep the Lord Holders happy. If she hadn't attended, Lord Nessel would have been very unhappy. _He just doesn't understand, love. He doesn't have a dragon who loves him._

"So… Father, is anything new happening here?"

Nessel huffed, "Nothing but the usual: useless drudges, lazy holders, difficult miners and a passel of sons waiting for me to die."

Lahlia had heard this same complaint hundreds of times, but this time it bothered her a little. Her father seemed somehow… smaller… diminished; and he looked very, very old.

Ranitar saw his father escorting his pretty sister into the gather square and smiled wickedly. Lord Nessel would be distracted for the remainder of the gather; which meant that he wouldn't be looking for tasks for his rebellious son. He was pleased to see that the little cripple had remained at the weyr. Had he come with his sister it would have put Nessel in a foul mood; right now he wanted the old man to be happy… and inattentive.

Ranitar didn't have much use for dragons, but he couldn't imagine one stooping so low as to choose the gimp! People claimed that dragons were intelligent, yet he was skeptical. Dragons were big. They could fly and go _between_, which made them even better than a runner beast. Still they only beasts. They also ate a lot. He took a moment to amuse himself with the image of a little dragon getting hungry and eating the gimp.

He saw one of that miner's sons, Tolf, staring at him and shifting nervously. _Fool! I told him to wait by the back entrance!_ Ranitar stepped back into the shadows and moved through the route he had mapped out to draw the least notice. He had gather clothes on because that was what everyone else was wearing, but he had carefully chosen the material and colors to make himself disappear into the crowd. _Who looks at the unwanted thirteenth son of an aging Lord Holder anyway? _His route led him up behind Tolf, who jumped at his touch.

"Calm down," he hissed. "Why aren't you where I told you to be?"

Tolf gulped. He was more than a head taller than the thin holder's son, but Ranitar still scared him. There was something about Ranitar's cold eyes that sent shivers up his spine. "Dolan sent me, Chief. He said… he said that somebody dragged Martimas out to watch the races."

Ranitar cursed, "Don't call me Chief out here where everyone can hear you. Which side of the track did they go to?" He saw confusion on Tolf's broad, dull face. "You didn't follow him? Fine, I'll take care of it. You get back to your post before anyone notices."

Only two people had the keys to everything in the hold: Lord Nessel and his lieutenant, Martimas. Nessel wouldn't ever trust his sons with the keys… he believed that they were all just waiting for him to die. _You're right about that, old man._ Martimas was a problem. Ranitar had intended to catch him in his office, alone. Now he would need to find a way to isolate him.

**Honshu Weyrhold**

F'lessan watched in fascination as Golanth and Zaranth frolicked in the sky above Honshu. He felt ten years younger to see his dragon moving so freely. Before the attack F'lessan had taken pride in the amazing power and agility of his dragon. Few bronze dragons had been able to match his strength and speed, while he was a match for most green dragons for agility. It almost destroyed dragon and rider when they learned that his wing joint would never fully heal.

He had reconciled himself to the idea that his days as a wingleader were over. But it was when they realized that Golanth might not be able to catch Zaranth in a mating flight that their worlds collapsed around them. Before he met Tai he had built a reputation for chasing any pretty woman he saw. He had matched Golanth against all other bronzes when there was an open mating flight; and most often he, and Golanth, had won the day. But then he met Tai; from the first he was captivated by the quiet, studious green rider who was so different than anyone else. Within half a turn they had formed a bond that promised to be permanent. The same seemed true of Golanth and Zaranth.

But a when a green turned proddy she became completely absorbed in the desire of the chase. The dragon who could fly highest, fastest, and the most intelligently was the one who would catch her. Her heated mind _demanded_ that she be chased, preferably by as many potential mates as possible. And whichever dragon caught Zaranth, that rider, caught in the throes of dragon passion, would mate with Tai. Even though F'lessan had been weyrbred and understood this, he couldn't stomach the idea of any other man touching Tai.

It was worse because Tai was not weyrbred. Her dragon's first two mating flights had thrust her into a reality she had not been prepared for. In both mating flights the dragonmen had been less-than-caring lovers, and she had shrunk into herself. It had taken every ounce of F'lessan's self-control and gentleness to draw Tai out and make her third mating flight into something special. He had succeeded, and as a result he and his beautiful green dragonrider had formed a deep, lasting bond. He would not allow all of the progress he had made be destroyed by some careless, self-seeking bronze or brown rider.

He was thankful that Zaranth had somehow missed her cycle and not risen when she normally would have in the previous turn. Both he and Tai surmised that trauma of the feline attack had a lasting effect on the two dragons. But it was only a delay. Zaranth's vivid coloring made it clear that she would rise soon. If Golanth wasn't ready, if Zaranth in her heated state didn't see him rising chasing her, then she would flit _between_ to where there were potential mates to be found.

_I will chase Zaranth and I will catch Zaranth, F'lessan. She is my mate and Tai is your mate. I am strong, fast, and clever. I can't turn as I did before, but I am still Golanth, and no other dragon will fly my mate but me._

_But first you have to catch me!_ Zaranth responded coquettishly, dropping suddenly past the larger bronze.

F'lessan felt Tai's arm snake through his. "It will be soon. Tomorrow, maybe the day after.

F'lessan bent his head down and kissed his mate gently, "Golly will be ready."

They both looked over to the lake, where a thin boy was sleeping with his head resting on the torso of his sleeping brown. "We owe them a lot more than we can ever repay, my dear green."

**Crom Hold**

The races were finished, the evening meal served, and the harpers were taking their turns on the stage. Ranigar fumed helplessly as Marimas continued to linger with his old friend instead of returning to his offices. Tolf had been sent twice to check on him, and Ranitar knew that everything would fall apart if he didn't act soon.


	6. Ecstasy and Confusion

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

_T'mas began life as an outcast in his own home, loved only by his own sister. By an unexpected twist of fate he impresses Tarneth, a brown dragon who may hold the key to the future for all the dragons and dragonriders of Pern._

**Chapter 6 – Ecstasy and Confusion**

**Crom Hold**

Tolf was there again, shuffling his feet apologetically, "Dolan says…"

Ranitar hissed and gripped the bigger man's arm painfully, "He's moving! Follow me!"

He led the way through the labyrinth of tents, staying just out of sight of Martimas as the older man wove drunkenly through the gather crowd. Most of the gatherer's were congregated in the dancing square to dance to the music or sing along with the harpers. Ranitar thanked the shell that the night was clear and warm; people would stay out-of-doors for longer.

Once he was assured that Martimas was heading for his offices and sleeping quarters, he led Tolf through a shortcut that would place him well ahead of the old Lieutenant. There was only one spot where he could deal with Martimas without the fear of being seen, unless… _Good! It's empty._ There was always the possibility that some amorous couple would have found this secluded spot. He pushed Tolf into a niche on one side. Then he squashed himself into the niche on the other side. Tolf's dull eyes widened when he saw Ranitar pull out his boot knife, but Ranitar's cold glare silenced any protest.

Martimas was oblivious to his surroundings as he wove and stumbled his way back to the hold. It had been good to visit with his old friend. Lord Nessel had become more prickly than usual of late, and he was grateful for the break in routine his friend's visit offered. He and Tamis went back a long, long way. It was his best kept secret that he and Tamis had been young lieutenants under Fax, back in the day. When Fax was killed Martimas, Tamis, and many others had scattered. He had found a berth serving Lord Nessel. Tamis had found employment as well… though he never elaborated to Martimas on what the employment was. Martimas shrugged to nobody in particular. His drunk and tired mind dismissed the question as unimportant. He would ponder it on a different day.

Perhaps it was thinking about Fax and his days as a henchman that made him alert enough to sense the danger. Suddenly a large body came at him from out of the shadows. Two strong arms wrapped tightly around him, but not before he was able to put his forearms up at his chest. Using an old maneuver taught to him when he was young, he collapsed his knees, driving his butt back into his attacker at the same time. The arms lost their hold and Martimas was able to pull his belt knife before the hulking attacker could close the gap again. Even as his knife pierced the arm of the attacker, another hand came from behind, pulling up on his chin. Martimas' mind informed him about the second attacker just as a thin blade slid across his jugular.

In his final moments, Martimas felt a hand fumbling at his belt pouch for his bundle of keys. He laid there, his life force flowing out of him, looking up at the evening sky. _The stars are very nice tonight. But I feel so cold…_

**Honshu Weyrhold**

Golanth had been joyous in the return of his freedom. He had danced in the sky with his green, and then hunted freely for the first time, killing joyously and eating ravenously. Once he had broken through the barrier of understanding, he found he could move his body easily through the air using telekinesis in combination with his wings. He even found new and inventive ways to use his newfound skill to advantage in his game of tag with Zaranth.

Dragons exist on their own schedule. The normal time for a green to go into heat from the first sign to her moment of rising was usually four days. Several factors impacted this timeline in Zaranth's case: She had missed one normal mating cycle due to the trauma of the attack. She had spent a glorious day frolicking with her mate after a long period of doubt. And she was surrounded by the triple link between not just two, but three dragon pairs.

Since Zaranth's last rising she, Tai, Golanth, and F'lessan had shared an unusually strong bond. They had only just begun to explore the true power emanating from the bond of the recently hatched Tarneth and her chosen T'mas. This young pair had not learned how to control their power yet, and for the last several days their minds had boosted the strength of the mental bonds between the other four. As a result, Zaranth slept through the late afternoon basking in the affection of Golanth, and awoke in the mid-evening consumed in the full power of heat.

Tai, who had been using the lull in activities to catch up on paperwork for Wansor, sensed the sudden surge of elation coming from her green. _Zaranth?_

Zaranth rose from her ledge and stretched her wings languorously, basking in the sensuous pleasure of the cool air as joints stretched and popped. She heard the human calling to her, but she was on fire and didn't want to answer. She felt hungry now, and she launched herself off her ledge and down towards the field where the herdbeasts were nervously munching grass.

"She's early," F'lessan's voice came from behind Tai. Her entire body was tingling, and she jumped at his soft touch. "You know what to do, dear. Control her. They deserve a good, long flight."

Zaranth effortlessly dropped on her first victim, a fat buck. She quickly dispatched the animal and began to eat, but Tai's mind exerted control and demanded that she only blood the animal. Zaranth bugled in defiance, but she obeyed. The hot blood flowed down her throat, inflaming her even more. In an instant she launched herself several dragonlengths across the field and caught a cow. This time she only hesitated for a moment of defiance before latching onto the victims jugular and sucking at the blood.

T'mas had only ever heard of mating flights. His soon-to-be thirteen year-old body trembled under the onslaught of feelings beyond his comprehension. F'lessan and Tai were wrapped in their dragon's minds now, so they didn't consider the unusual extra link that had been formed in recent days. Tarneth, still a hatchling, was much too young to feel the full power of dragon desire yet, but he felt his mate's agitation and unconsciously tempered their link to the other two pairs.

There were twenty-eight other people staying at Honshu, either temporarily or permanently; all of them adults. They didn't need a special link to begin feeling the impact of Zaranth's ardor. As often happens with young people, there were already many pairs formed. Others found each other during that evening. T'mas was too young and there was nobody near his own age.

Zaranth finished blooding her third kill, another buck, and raised her wedge-shaped head to look at the shining eyes of the bronze dragon on the ledge. She bugled her defiant challenge into the evening and launched herself explosively into the sky.

**Crom Hold**

Lahlia finally bowed to her father's strident pleas to stay overnight. He missed his youngest daughter and wanted to extend the visit. They had traditionally breakfasted together early in the morning, talking of many things. He wanted to enjoy that privilege once again. He looked so old standing there at the edge of the dancing square that she couldn't deny him.

_Are you sure you'll be okay, Marinath? I really wanted to sleep with you tonight and return here tomorrow!_

Marinath's sleepy mind-voice replied, _Palla had Talmanth speak to me. She says that the grumpy man is old, and that he needs you. I will sleep by Talmanth tonight, so I'll be okay. You'll return tomorrow, right?_

_As early as I can get away, dear heart. I promise._

Lahlia felt exhausted. Even though she was no longer marriageable, many of the young holder's sons still approached her for dances. Palla had emphasized the need to promote goodwill, so she had found herself dancing more than she ever had before. There were several men, such as Journeyman Harper Bisalis, who danced well and made her feel uncomfortably warm inside. There were many more, such as three miner's sons, who spent most of their time either crushing her toes or accidentally touching in inappropriate places. She had needed to employ several of the techniques that Martimas had taught her in order to discourage certain young men.

Feeling like an over-tenderized piece of meat, she started making her way to the hold proper. The second to last dancer, Journeyman Miner Pailus, had formed preconceived ideas of life at a weyr. He had made it clear that he approved of the looser moral structure, and that he wanted to provide a demonstration of his approval in private. Lahlia had been having difficulty evading him, so she took a shortcut toward the back entrance into the hold.

The night was still warm and clear and the music was superb, so everyone was remaining at the gather much later than usual. Crom Hold was deserted as she walked in through the private family entrance. She thought it was strange, at first, when she realized that the usual guard wasn't posted at the inner door. _Father must have really needed this gather. He's not normally this careless._

Her apartment was located on the second tier, next to her father's apartments and the vault. As she made her way up the stairs she heard voices. _Kern's probably working. He's desperate to impress father. I wish father would be kinder._

Lahlia really didn't like Kern. Truthfully, with the exception of T'mas, she didn't like any of her brothers and sisters. She loved her father because he was her father, and because he seemed to be different with her than with anyone else. But his children had inherited many of his traits, and she couldn't overlook those traits in them. Still, she didn't like to see anyone treated in the manner that her father treated his other children.

Lahlia was most of the way to her old apartment when she realized that she didn't recognize the voices in her father's apartment. There was something about the rushed urgency of the speech that made her suspicious. Turning from her own rooms she went to the door of her father's office. She was too tired to think properly, or she might have sought assistance. Instead she walked in alone.

She immediately recognized Tolf and Dolan, two of Ranitar's shadows, along with several others. Their arms were full and the vault was open. "Just what do you think you…"

Lahlia felt something impact just above her left ear, and then everything was going black. Before her world closed in around her, she reached out to cry _Help….!_

**Honshu Weyrhold**

Zaranth exploded into the night sky so quickly that she was almost out of sight before Golanth could respond.

But he was ready and he too launched his bronze body into the sky. Necessity and urgency had proven to be the catalysts for discovery before, and they proved so now. In the afternoon Golanth had been experimenting, testing, and learning how to move himself in the sky while ignoring his handicap. Experimentation was over now. With a power he didn't even know he had he threw himself into the sky after his green mate. He didn't go between. He didn't need to. His hunger for contact with his mate pushed the envelope of his abilities to the limit and he was moving faster than ever before.

Zaranth reveled in the sensuous feeling of the thicker night sky as it caressed her rocketing body across the backdrop of the stars. She knew that the bronze was under her now, pursuing, and she basked in her power to entice him and then to ignore him. She jackknifed suddenly, switching direction effortlessly and rocketing down toward the snowy mountains far to the south. The arrogant bronze followed her action and was drawing closer again.

She mocked him, proud of the fact that the great, powerful bronze couldn't catch her. She wanted to play with him, flirt with him, and then flit away again until he fell from the sky in his exhaustion and acknowledged her power.

She folded her wings, dropping like a stone towards the green surface below. Even the pungent scents of jungle seemed to caress her. The bronze was near her now, but she was ready, throwing open her wings to capture the updraft and mock her lover as he fell past her.

Suddenly claws touched her shoulder muscles, a long neck wrapped around her, and a long, sinewy tail triumphantly entwined her. Her mate had captured her, and the two bodies hovered high in the thick, starry night, while below, a human couple basked joyfully in the experience that they had thought might have been lost to them forever.

T'mas and Tarneth were consumed in a moment that neither fully understood. They didn't hear Lahlia's cry for help.

**Telgar Weyr**

"I don't _know_ what's going on, J'fery! Marinath is so frantic that she's incoherent. She's babbling to Talmanth about _pain_ and _darkness_, but she can't explain! All I know for sure is that she can't speak to Lahlia!"

"Is Lahlia…?"

"Obviously not, because Marinath is still here. But something's gone terribly wrong. I had Talmanth talk to the watch dragon, but he says there haven't been any alarms. Nayalla's harnessing Tamirath now to go to Crom… I don't know what else to do!"

J'fery pulled Palla into his arms and held her tight. "Lahlia will be fine, I'm sure of it. We need to get someone who can speak to Marinath directly. T'mas is too young, and if something has happened to his sister… Willerth, bespeak Lessa, tell her what little we know."

_She answers. She comes. F'lar has a chest-cold, but he says he will come if he is needed. Lessa does not want him to go between._

"Lessa is enough. F'lar should take care of himself." J'fery flinched. This was the second time in recent turns that F'lar had been unwell. Even though each weyr was independent, he didn't like to think of Pern without F'lar.

_Tamirath and Nayalla are there. She says that you must come now._

**Crom Hold**

Journeyman Healer Saladar shook his head sadly before pronouncing his diagnosis, "Brain aneurism; very severe. I don't think that he will recover."

Kern, son of Nessel, tried to school his glee as he looked down at his prostrate father. "Do everything that you can, Healer. I will work on setting Crom in order."

"Just a minute," Sailtor, Nessel's second son, protested, "Who says that _you_ should be in charge?"

Kern pointed an accusing finger at the open vault, "YOU were assigned the task of guarding the hold, Sailtor! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been out chasing skirts. Tell me, where are all of your guards?"

"Well," Pailis, Nessel's third son interjected, "That certainly doesn't exclude me. _I_ haven't done anything wrong."

"You haven't done anything at all," Kern retorted, "Now we've got a hold full of people, and about twice as many out there, expecting to have a second Gather Day! So why don't both of you go make yourselves useful!"

"Please!" Healer Saladar protested in disgust, "Can't you take this somewhere else?"

"I can't very well leave you in here with the vault," Kern protested.

Saladar looked at the big man with disgust, "From what I can see, you're a little too late to worry about that. But I'm trying to save this man's life, if at all possible."

Kern was used to receiving orders, so he clenched his jaw and moved out into the offices. Just then the Telgar Weyrleaders rushed up the stairs. "What has happened, Kern?"

Kern, unsure of what to do next, and still irritated about letting a journeyman boss him, snapped, "It's hold business, Weyrleader."

"_What_ is _hold business? _We came here because we can't contact our junior weyrwoman, Kern. Have you seen her, and what else has happened?"

Kern looked confused, "Lahlia? Don't know; haven't seen her. But Lord Nessel has suffered a stroke and the vault has been robbed."

Palla knew where Lahlia's apartments were, so she pushed past the men to go in search. A quick look told the tale. "She hasn't slept in here, J'fery, Kern."

_Lessa and Ramoth are at Telgar Weyr. She will speak to the little one._

"Lessa's talking to Marinath. Maybe she can find out something." She turned to face Kern. "Have you already sent out the drum message?"

"Message?"

"To tell the holds that Lord Nessel is unwell?" Palla rolled her eyes in disgust. Lord Nessel never allowed his sons to make decisions, and now it might come back to haunt Crom and everywhere else.

A guard rushed up the stairs, his breathing labored, "They just found Martimas, Lord Kern; he's dead! His throat's been cut!"

Kern stood stock still, unsure. J'fery stepped in. "Are there any other reports of attacks or injuries, guard…?"

"My name's Tigue, Weyrleader. Nothing else so far. A tanner told us that a bunch of runnerbeasts, ten or more, took off into the hills late last night."

"Very well, Tigue. Has anyone spoken with Lady Lahlia this morning?"

"No sir… Weyrleader… last I saw of her was when she was dancing last night."

"Okay, thank you, Tigue. If Lord Kern doesn't have anything else…?" J'fery waited for Kern to speak. When he didn't, J'fery continued, "Go back to the Gather and find out what you can. Let us know if you learn anything new."

**Honshu Weyrhold**

A hard head nudged T'mas urgently, but he was having difficulty crawling out of his deep sleep. _T'mas, please wake up. Something is very wrong!_

T'mas rolled over to look into his dragons swirling eyes, "What's wrong?"

_Marinath is upset, and we can't speak to Lahlia!_

T'mas was awake immediately, "Explain?"

_Lessa and Ramoth are talking to Marinath now. Lahlia went to a Gather at Crom. She stayed. Now Marinath can't speak to Lahlia._

T'mas went to the basin and splashed water on his face. Then he bespoke Marinath. _Marinath, calm down. Can you feel Lahlia?_

_Who is this? We are trying to speak with Marinath._

_It's a boy, Lessa. He is Tarneth's rider._

_A boy, not a dragon? What is your name?_

_T'mas, Weyrwoman. What has happened to my sister? _Impatient, but not intending to be rude, T'mas focused on Marinath, _Marinath, can you feel Lali?_

_Yes. She is hurt. She is sleeping but not sleeping. Everything is dark._

_He impressed a Telgar dragon? He what? Why weren't we told about…_

_Weyrwoman Lessa, I am at Honshu. Last night Golanth flew Zaranth._

_What? How? Nevermind. T'mas, I don't understand how you are talking to me, but right now we are trying to find out where Lahlia is. I need you to let me do that._

Contrite, T'mas responded, _Yes, Weyrwoman._

He reached out his mind to Golanth and Zaranth. They were both deep in slumber, satisfied. He didn't want to wake them up.

He reached out his mind to the surrounding area, expanding his search until…

_Who are you?_

_I am Heth, bronze dragon of Southern Weyr. Who are you?_

_I am T'mas, rider of brown Tarneth. We are at Honshu and we need your help. Can you please take us to Telgar Weyr?_

_You are a boy? And Tarneth is a hatchling? K'van says that you should talk to F'lessan. I will wake Golanth._

_No! He is…_

T'mas heard footsteps running, "What is going on? Why is Heth waking up Golanth, and why are you calling him for a ride?"

"Lahlia is missing, F'lessan. Lessa is speaking with Marinath. Tarneth and I need to go there." T'mas saw Tai running in, her face a mask of worry. "I didn't want to wake you!"

_Golanth is awake. I must go now, brown rider T'mas. We should speak again, I like your voice._

T'mas rolled his eyes. The next few minutes were spent passing on everything that he knew thus far. As they talked, Tai and F'lessan were donning their weyrhide jackets. T'mas went to get his own, but F'lessan stopped him.

"Not this time, T'mas. You haven't learned enough, and you are both too quick to act. I don't want you ending up stuck inside of a cliff-face for the next thousand turns."

"But…" T'mas tried to stand without his crutches, but fell forward. F'lessan caught him and sat him back down on the cot, "No, T'mas. I'll bespeak Tarneth as soon as we know anything."

F'lessan and Tai headed into the beasthold that Golanth and Zaranth had converted into a weyr. Tai finished first, and then ran back to give T'mas more instructions.

She came to a sudden stop as she cleared the doorway. T'mas and Tarneth were gone.


	7. Darkness

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

_T'mas began life as an outcast in his own home, loved only by his own sister. By an unexpected twist of fate he impresses Tarneth, a brown dragon who may hold the key to the future for all the dragons and dragonriders of Pern._

**Chapter 7 – Darkness**

**Honshu Weyrhold**

"F'lessan!" Tai cried out, not wanting to believe her eyes.

F'lessan ran back into the spacious room they had assigned to T'mas and Tarneth. "Shards!" He and Tai both reached out their minds to the young pair as they had been doing for the last sevenday. There was no response, "He's cut the ties, Tai!"

Tai tried to control her fears, "Zaranth, can you bespeak Tareth?"

_He doesn't answer, but he is there._

"Where is there?" Tai asked, confused.

_I don't know, Tai. He is with T'mas. They have not gone away between. _Tai nodded, "She means that they're alive. Whatever they did, they've succeeded.

"Golanth, are they at Telgar Weyr?"

_Lessa says no. Lessa says that T'mas spoke to her directly, not through his dragon. She says he is special and we must protect him._

F'lessan grimaced, "It's a little late for that now."

"They're alive," Tai reasserted, trying to comfort herself as well as her mate. "He was focused on his sister, so he must have headed _toward_ Telgar or Crom. So that is where we need to head."

**Andriadanus Range, Somewhere between Crom and Nabol**

_There was darkness and pain. Her skull throbbed like it had been split in half. She could barely breath from the heat and the weight above her. As she drifted in and out of consciousness her mind repeated one thought: Marinath._

"Fools!" Ranitar raged, "Why would you bring her along? We can't leave her because they'll find her and pick up our trail, and we can't kill her because then her sharding dragon will instantly know."

"She just showed up, Chief! I ain't no killer, and I wouldn't kill a dragonrider no'how."

"Treb, don't you get it? We're in it now, no matter what we do. Martimas is dead and we robbed a Lord Holder. What do you think they'll do to us if they catch us?"

"But if'n you kill a dragonrider they drop you _between! _No sir, not me." Treb was a giant of a man, so Ranitar needed him. But he wasn't much of a thinker.

Ranitar ran through everything he knew about dragons and their riders. He knew that they choose a person for life. If the person dies, they die. He knew that they could go _between_ from place to place. And he knew that they could talk to their riders, somehow, by using mind pictures. _That_ was important. If his sister couldn't _see_ anything, then she couldn't _show_ her dragon anything. He breathed a sigh of relief. They should be fine.

Truthfully, Ranitar didn't want to kill Lahlia just yet, as long as she couldn't call down any dragons. _How much would Telgar Weyr pay for a slightly damaged queen dragonrider?_

**Crom Hold**

T'mas felt like an errant schoolboy, crouched down as he was in his sister's apartment at Crom Hold. He had been angry, furious even, at F'lessan for not allowing him to go to Telgar Weyr. As he watched the couple go he tried to think of anyone, anyone at all who could come and pick them up and take them to Telgar… no, better yet… to Crom Hold.

He imagined his sister's apartment. It had been like a second home to him. Lahlia had talked with him there, encouraging him and helping him with Harper Timiny's homework assignments. He always sat at the little table doing his lessons or watching his beautiful sister comb out her raven hair.

_I can take you there,_ Tarneth had asserted. _Your picture is very clear._

_Oh, Tarneth, _T'mas has thought as he hugged his dragon, _I wish that you could._

And then they were _between. _T'mas, still in his nightclothes, gripped Tarneth as firmly as he could, while repeating _As long as it takes to cough three times: cough, cough…_

Then they were in Lahlia's apartment. T'mas felt consumed with cold, unable to stop his shivering.

_I'm sorry, T'mas! I wanted to take you to find Lahlia!_

_Tarneth, riders have to wear the right clothes for between. We don't have thick skin._

_F'lessan calls._

_Don't answer! Can you block them out so that they can't hear us?_

_It is done. I can feel Lahlia. She is hurt and can't breathe, but I can't find her. She sleeps._

T'mas had his shivering under control now. The room was warm due to the sun. He could hear voices. _We can't stay here. Someone may come in here to look for clues._

_I itch!_

T'mas looked at his brown. At four seven-days Tarneth was already as long in the torso as a runnerbeast. He was oiling him every day just to keep his soft brown skin from cracking. _I'll see what Lahlia has in her dressing room._

T'mas realized for the first time that he didn't have his crutches. He started to crawl across the floor and then stopped himself. He concentrated… yes, he was above the floor. He moved himself, careful to maintain concentration, over to the smaller necessary room. There, on a long counter, was an assortment of perfumes and oils. He chose a blue bottle, remembering how she had used it to sooth his bruised ribs.

He moved himself to her closet next, searching carefully for winter gear. He found an old leather coat with fir ruffs, pulled it down, and put it on.

_Talmanth is here, and Ramoth._

_Keep blocking them. We need to go! _T'mas thought of the trail into the hills behind the beasthold. There was a spot that Lahlia liked to take him for a picnic. He moved himself over Tarneth and gently settled himself on the soft brown back. Wrapping his arms around his the thin neck he pictured the place.

_Between. T'mas tried to recite the teaching songs, anything to speed up the count…_

They were there, but far above. _Tarneth?_

_I thought that I should allow space to appear, in case someone was there._

T'mas thought about the picture he had painted. It was a picture of him sitting on the ground with his sister. Despite the lingering cold of _between_ he suddenly broke out in a sweat of fear. _I could have killed us both, Tarneth! You did the right thing. You are the cleverest, best dragon in all of Pern!_

They settled slowly, not flying but floating. _The woman, Lessa, has a strong mind. I think that she felt us even though I blocked quickly. She tries now… she cannot see us. I really itch!_

T'mas breathed a sigh of relief as he shed the heavy leather coat. He felt safe speaking out loud now, so he talked as he began slathering oil on his dragon, "We need more information to begin with. We don't even know how to start looking for her. Can you feel distance, Tarneth? Can you sense if she is close or far away?"

_She is closer than Telgar, but moving. There, right on the shoulder… oh, that is good._

**Telgar Weyr, and then Crom Hold**

Lessa, J'fery, and Palla watched in bewilderment as the bronze and green dragons descended to the queens weyr. It was difficult for Lessa to hold back the tears in her eyes when she saw the ease by which Golanth settled. F'lessan looked like a new man.

Lessa had not been very close to her son when he was growing. The responsibilities of being Weyrwoman had made fostering the obvious option. Nevertheless, she had always felt a certain pride and secret affection for him. A lot had changed after the feline attack, when she came perilously close to losing her son, or worse, having him become a dragonless shell of a man. Although he had never voiced it to her, she had also guessed his fear of losing Tai whenever Zaranth next rose to mate.

She remembered the boy's words this morning, "Golanth flew Zaranth". She saw the new animation and vigor of the bronze rider. She wondered _how has this miracle happened?_ But she set her questions aside to focus on the larger issues at hand. "Marinath tells me that Lahlia had woken and is now asleep again. She is in pain, it sounds like head trauma, and she is having difficulty breathing. We still haven't been able to get a fix on her. I've asked N'ton to bring Menolly; perhaps her fire lizards can help."

Lessa's dislike of fire lizards was legendary, but much of that changed when Menolly was able to use hers to find Robinton, and when she watched little Kimi's deep attachment to the ailing harper. If Menolly's clutch could help rescue a queen rider, then Lessa would not stand in the way.

"Tell me about the boy and his dragon. Palla said that he impressed from the last clutch, but everything else that I'm hearing makes that seem impossible."

F'lessan and Tai took turns telling everything that they had experienced with the young pair, right up to F'lessan's attempt to leave them at Honshu and their subsequent disappearance. Out of respect, the Telgar Weyrleaders allowed Lessa to ask the questions. The questions were like this:

"So this pair, fresh out of the shell, is so far beyond any current pairing that they've taught Golanth how to fly again? And this boy can talk with any dragon? And they're alive… somewhere… so we know that they've successfully gone _between_? Did you _know_ that the boy could talk to people, as well as dragons with his mind?"

F'lessan was startled by the last question, "Could you say that again?"

"This morning, while I was trying to talk with Marinath, the boy kept interrupting me. His voice was as clear to me as Ramoth's. In fact, Ramoth says he has a beautiful voice, though I've never heard dragons make that distinction before."

F'lessan and Tai looked at each other, almost in unison they said, "The lake!"

"Pardon?"

Tai replied, "Yesterday… could it really be just yesterday? Anyway, we were… together… inside, when we _heard_ T'mas shout for Tarneth to come down. That was when Tarneth first demonstrated to Golanth how to levitate up into the air. We ran out from Honshu, thinking that they must be just outside, but they were almost to the lake. There was no way that we could have heard T'mas clearly at that distance! But after that, Golanth learned to launch himself into the sky, so we forgot all about that experience in all of the excitement."

"They sound like a very precocious pair."

F'lessan chuckled, "You don't know the half of it. It's almost as if they are the next level of dragon and rider development. I don't even think that we've found their limits yet. But they _are_ still children, and they are trying to solo in a potentially deadly situation." F'lessan grimaced, "I probably shouldn't have tried to exclude them today."

Lessa laughed softly. "I remember something that Robinton told F'lar one time after my jump back to get the Oldtimers. He told F'lar one of the most basic rules of leadership: don't ever give an order that you _know_ will be disobeyed. I have a feeling that we're going to be remembering that rule quite a bit with this pair."

_Lahlia is awake again. She is very unhappy. Please help?!_

Lessa sobered, "Calm down, little golden one. We'll find your girl. And then we'll make somebody pay… dearly."

While the Weyrleader, F'lessan and Tai waited for N'ton and Menolly, Lessa and Palla went back to Crom Hold in order to look for clues. Lessa felt a stirring in her mind of two very strong minds, but it disappeared before she could isolate it. "The young ones are here, Palla. Or at least they were here the moment we arrived. I believe that one or the other of them is able to block me out."

Palla looked slightly wide-eyed, "That's…"

Lessa smiled, "Yes, it is. I am _really_ looking forward to meeting those two."

They circled the hold, looking for some clue, but it was impossible. The thousands of gather guests tramping back and forth would have obliterated any possible traces. "Let's go talk to Kern. Maybe he can shed some light after a few hours of reflection."

Palla snorted, "Maybe if he had a bigger mirror and a room full of glows."

_That is good, T'mas. Thank you. _Tarneth turned his head to the southwest. _She is moving away in that direction. That is where her voice moves. There are men around her with bad voices._

T'mas closed his eyes and reached out with everything inside of him. _Lahlia! Can you hear me?_

A very faint, weak voice responded, _Tiromas? I… I can't…_

_Listen to me, Lahlia. We are trying to find you. You have to help me find you._

_I feel so weak, T'mas. I can't stay… awake…_

_No! You have to stay awake! I'll help you, but you need to stay awake to help us save you. Marinath needs you!_

_Marinath… she's so beautiful… my golden…_

T'mas realized that he couldn't do this alone. _Lessa, please help!_

_T'mas?! Where are you now?_

_Here's the picture… Lahlia is in trouble. She can't stay awake and I'm afraid that her head is hurt. She can't breathe…_

Suddenly there was a cold draft and two queens appeared; one was the largest dragon he had ever seen. _Can you show me? _Lessa's mind-voice asked as the dragons settled. T'mas and Tarneth combined all that they knew into a single image.

"Shards! That's still not enough to find her. I think that you are right about her injury. I'd better have Jaxom bring Sharra."

T'mas pointed southwest, "Tarneth can tell that she's moving away in that direction, but he can't say at what distance."

Palla spoke up, "They might be following the mountain range. I'm going to meet J'fery and the others at the hold. We'll get some armed guards to come with us."

Lessa nodded. _Tarneth, you are much too young to fly or go between. Are you tired or injured._

Tarneth answered honestly, without rancor, _I do not fly. I glide and send where I wish to go. I am not tired. Please do not try to stop us again._

Lessa regarded the pair thoughtfully, "T'mas, you will ride with me on Ramoth. _I will brook no argument!_ Tarneth, I will allow you to lead, but you _will_ tell me if you feel tired. I must be getting soft in my old age."

There was another blast of cold, and then another within seconds. A large bronze carried a man and a lady. Then a much, much smaller white dragon appeared, carrying another man and a lady. T'mas' eyes grew wide as he realized that he was about to meet the famous white dragon and the Lord and Lady Holder of Ruatha. He didn't know the other two.

"We are running out of time, so I'll make introductions later. Menolly, have your fire-lizards take their directions from Tarneth. Ruth, you do the same. The others will catch up to us. For now we fly straight."

The others looked in amazement at the little brown who could not be more than a few weeks out of the shell. But nobody questioned Lessa of Pern. Tarneth spread his wings without flapping and rose into the sky. Soon the dragons were moving at a prodigious pace, almost faster than Ruth could match. T'mas, sitting in front of Lessa on Ramoth, beamed for a moment at the beauty of his friend. But then he focused his mind back on his sister.

_Lahlia?_

There was a faint stirring. _Lahlia, I need you to talk to me. We are coming to you, but we need your voice to find you. Do this for Marinath._

_Marinath... beautiful… needs oil… must help her…_

_That's it! Marinath needs you to stay awake so that you can oil her. Please, Lali, you mustn't sleep!_

"There!" It was N'ton who saw the specks moving along a ridge-path. The others took their bearing and nodded.

Lessa fed the image to J'fery and the others. _We come!_

In less than a minute four more dragons popped into the sky.

Jaxom spoke, relaying through Ruth to the other dragons, "They haven't seen us yet. They are probably desperate, so we can't take any chances. We'll catch them on that next bend. Go low. Drop half of the guards behind and half in front. Don't spook them!"

Lessa stayed high in the air with Tarneth as they watched Jaxom's tactics unfold. _Don't worry,_ Lessa told the young pair, _Jaxom's done this before. He's very good._

The dragons set down their men and then moved out of visible range. Everyone waited until the bend in the path obscured the visibility of the fugitives, and then they moved in. Both Lessa and T'mas were able to _see_ through the eyes of the other dragons. The struggle only lasted for a few minutes.

_We have her! _Ruth's voice announced. _Sharra says she is very weak and in danger. We take her to the Healer Hall now._

T'mas saw the white dragon rise quickly, and then disappear. "Don't worry, T'mas. Medical practice has improved a lot because of AIVAS. They'll heal her."

"She needs Marinath!" T'mas shouted over the wind rather than mind-speaking, "That's the only way I was able to keep her awake, by promising to take her to her dragon!"

"That's a fine idea!" T'mas listened as Lessa authoritatively passed on instructions to the other dragons below.

_Palla, can you come with me? T'mas says that Lahlia will need Marinath. _

_J'fery, Tai, and F'lessan, you clean up those scum… just put them in a safe place! We may have a jurisdictional problem with Crom. They attacked a dragonrider and they will pay dearly, if I have to drop every one of them between myself! _

_N'ton, do you have space for two hatchlings? I think that T'mas deserves to be close to his sister._

The conversations and the instructions continued, but T'mas was no longer listening. He was watching his own dragon instead, as beautiful little brown danced his excitement in the sky. _You are the best dragon in the world, Tarneth. There is no other dragon like you!_

Hidden between two large boulders, Ranitar trembled in rage and fear. He had stepped off the trail to relieve himself when the assault commenced. Now he waited for the dragonriders to find him. If they did, he was determined to kill at least one before he died.

* * *

**Author's note:** The story is not over, although this does mark the completion of the first segment. I assigned a name to the mountain range for lack of any map to show otherwise.


	8. Discovery

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

_T'mas began life as an outcast in his own home, loved only by his own sister. By an unexpected twist of fate he impresses Tarneth, a brown dragon who may hold the key to the future for all the dragons and dragonriders of Pern._

**Chapter 8 – Discovery**

**Healer Hall, evening**

Sharra stopped at the ward-healer's desk and looked at the patient status board on the wall. After making a few notes on her log she turned to greet the nightward healer. "Good evening, Mietra. How is our patient doing?"

Mietra's raised eyebrow and look of amusement told the tale. Sharra's eyes twinkled, "He's here again?"

"Music soothes the soul and aids healing, Lady Sharra. Haven't you heard that?"

Sharra smiled and headed down the hall to Lahlia's room. She heard Lahlia's soft laugh as she knocked softly on the door.

"Come."

Sharra's eyes took in Lahlia's bright eyes and the slight flush in her cheeks, as well as the peaceful smile on the journeyman harper's face, "Timiny, how nice to see you again. And how is your study for mastery progressing?"

"I study. I sleep. I study. I eat. I study." Timiny sighed dramatically, earning a suppressed giggle from Lahlia. "Occasionally I wander the halls aimlessly and visit the random invalid."

Lahlia's cheeks turned slightly darker. Neither lady took his last words at face value.

"Well, since you just _happen_ to be here, I wonder if you would be willing to assist this _random_ invalid up to the roof?"

Timiny bowed and extended a hand, "Why certainly. I always stand ready to assist fair maidens in their moment of need."

Sharra knew Timiny was a personal friend of Piemur and Menolly. Like Piemur, he had been apprenticed to Harper Hall very young. He had also walked the table to become a journeyman surprisingly young. He was regarded as a reliable harper, a fair singer and musician, and an excellent teacher. He had also demonstrated remarkable diplomacy in working at Crom Hold. One of the Hold harper's duties was to teach the holders their rights, to litigate and negotiate, and to accept petitions for redress. The professional duties often came in conflict with the Lord Holder, and Nessel had been known as one of the more difficult Lords. The fact that Timiny had done so well in such a difficult hold spoke well for him. In fact, many of his friends had wondered why he had petitioned to remain there as journeyman for so long.

The answer was obvious to Sharra as she watched the tall, thin, handsome harper escorting Lahlia down the hall. Sharra felt a pang of worry as she watched. _It would be an impossible match,_ she thought sadly. Timiny had to know that he would never have been allowed to match a Lord Holder's daughter. And if Lady Lahlia was inaccessible to a journeyman harper at Crom Hold, Queen Rider Lahlia was probably just as inaccessible. Queens rose to mate, and bronze dragons caught them. While the dragons mated in the sky, their riders were consumed in the same passion below. It was a reality that dragonriders had learned to accept, and it made other non-weyr relationships difficult, if not impossible.

_I like Timiny, and Marinath likes him very much as well. He makes Lahlia feel happy. _Sharra didn't reply. Even though white Ruth seemed to be more aware than most dragons, he still did not fully comprehend human social relations. She remembered her own impossible love for Jaxom. It had been Jaxom and Ruth, working together, who had broken through every barrier her brother, Lord Toric, could throw in their path. _Maybe they will find a way, Ruth. But they don't have a white dragon to make everything turn out right._

Sharra and Timiny led Lahlia up the stairs slowly. Her head injury had been severe. It had taken three weeks before she could safely move from her bed. Even now, two additional weeks later, Lahlia had to move carefully.

Lahlia paused to catch her breath, "I'm sorry. It's taking so long for me to get my strength back. I feel like I am failing in my duties."

"Nonsense," Sharra said gently, "Nobody begrudges you time for recovery. We were lucky to find you in time, Lahlia. Even an hour more…"

Timiny unconsciously tightened his grip as he once again fought down the feelings of fear he had felt for the seemingly endless first two weeks. When she had finally opened her eyes he had been there, and he had been unable to restrain his joyful relief. His voice was husky as he said, "Nobody's going to rush you, Queen Rider. We all want you healthy and whole, no matter how long that takes."

Sharra saw the look that the young man and woman exchanged, and she looked away to allow them some measure of privacy. Then Lahlia began moving again. _Ruth, remind Marinath to be gentle._

_Marinath will be gentle, Lady Sharra. She is maturing quickly._

Sharra shook her head slightly. Even after five weeks she couldn't quite get used to having T'mas speaking directly into her mind like a dragon. Ruth had been right though, the boy's voice was beautiful in some indefinable way. She had mentioned this to Jaxom and he had teased her about falling for a younger man. It made her wonder what impact the handicapped boy would have on the young ladies when he started bespeaking them in that fashion.

They reached the top landing and Timiny stepped forward to pull open the door to the flat roof. They all gasped at the sight that met their eyes when they stepped out into the evening. Ruth was standing tall on his hind legs while a slightly smaller golden, and an even smaller brown, along with a multitude of fire lizards circled around him.

_Marinath! _Lahlia felt a surge of fear, but then she got her feelings in check.

"She's fine, Lali," T'mas said. He was leaning against the wall, beside the door that they had just exited. "Tarneth's been working with her. Even if she starts to fall we can catch her."

_This is fun, Lahlia! I'm flying with Tarneth! Do you want to try it?_

Either Tarneth or T'mas had opened the channel so that Sharra and Timiny were able to hear the little golden dragon. They laughed merrily, caught up in her unbridled joy.

_I'm itchy now. Can you oil me Lahlia?_ Marinath's question was gently plaintative. Lahlia had been so weak that Sharra had forbidden any strenuous activity, including the daily ministrations to her dragon.

Lahlia looked her plea to Sharra. Sharra smiled, "I think that you are well enough tonight… that is… if Harper Timiny and T'mas will help?"

Lahlia looked at Timiny, who still held her arm. "Do you need to get back to your studies? I don't want to impose."

Timiny was glad that the dark of the evening hid his flushed face, "My services are yours to command, My Lady."

**Crom Hold, late evening on the same day**

Ranitar lifted his bloodied head off of his arm as he heard the keys rattle in the lock on his cell door. _More abuse? _He seethed. _Kern should be happy. I finally cleared the way for him, even if that wasn't my intention._ The door opened as he pushed himself into an upright position.

The one thing that his status as Nessel's son had afforded him was a private cell. But that also meant that he had been unable to compare notes with his companions. He still had no idea what had, or had not been revealed about their crimes. In the past few weeks his interrogators had accused him of every petty crime in Crom, and some crimes in the surrounding area. They were wrong, of course; he had been well behaved. Not because he wouldn't have committed those crimes, but because he hadn't wanted to attract attention before their Gather raid.

The man who stepped through the door wasn't one of the ones who had come before, but he did look vaguely familiar. The man was medium height and medium build, showing as much as sixty turns, but something in his eyes and stance informed Ranitar that the man was deadly dangerous.

The man knelt to bring himself to eye-level with the prisoner. "Shards, you sure don't look much like a Lord Holder's son now."

Ranitar bit back an acid retort. Something about this situation made him want to be cautious.

"Now don't tell me you've lost your spirit? That _would_ be disappointing." The man sneered in disgust.

"Shard off, old man. Go find someone else to toy with."

The man chuckled, "Better. You interest me, boy. Tell me, did you ever feel any guilt about killing the man who taught you how to defend yourself? Or did you enjoy sliding your blade along poor old Martimas' neck?"

Ranitar suddenly recognized the man! He was the man who had spent the first Gather evening with Martimas. His eyes grew wide, and he tried to slide back.

The man chuckled again, "Settle down, boy. Martimas got soft, settled. In the old days there's no way two men could have taken him so easily. People like us, we can't afford to let our guards down."

"You… you _saw_ us?!"

"Sure did. Liked your style. You let the big, dumb one take the risks, and then you stepped in and finished him quick and clean. At least you listened to Martimas before you killed him." He leaned back on his haunches, allowing the prisoner to absorb his words.

"But… you didn't help him. You just…"

"Yep. You see, I'm recruiting. I thought an old hand like Martimas might be running an operation on the side here. But old Marti went and got comfortable. He was fat and happy working for your father. Shame, really. But then I saw you shadowing us and figured you were up to something. Watched your whole operation. Not too bright about the girl… but then again people have a habit of underestimating dragons and dragonriders."

He leaned forward now, his cold blue eyes holding Ranitar's like a predator, "I just have one question for you. You answer me correctly, and we'll talk some more… mebbe see about some things. But you lie to me and we're through."

Ranitar felt small and timid under the man's gaze, "Wha.. what question?"

"Why didn't you let them kill the girl, or better yet, kill the girl yourself?"

Ranitar felt his spine constrict in fear. He had told his interrogators over and over that he refused to kill Lahlia because she was his sister, and a queen dragonrider. He had insisted that he had brought her along until he could find a way to get her medical attention. He had sworn that it was he, and he only, who kept the others from slashing her throat in the same way that the others had killed Martimas. He wanted to say that now… wanted to say that with every fiber of his being.

_What if this is a trick to get the truth? What if the man is wanting to avenge his old friend?_

But those cold eyes held his, and he had to tell the truth, "I… I wanted to ransom her. I thought that Telgar would pay top price to rescue a precious queen rider."

The older man held his gaze for just a little longer, and then smiled. "Good. Figured as much. Not many would be willing to kill or even harm a dragonrider. But the weyrfolk are the ones who are our enemies, boy. As long as dragons and dragonriders feel safe from harm, people like you and me have to hide in the shadows. I need men who aren't afraid to kill dragonman or dragon. I need men who will smile as they kill their own fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, and teachers.

"Are you interested?"

"Can you get me out of here? And how much does it pay?"

The man chuckled again. "That's the spirit."

**Fort Weyr, mid-afternoon**

The assembled guests watched as T'mas levitated several feet into the air while Tarneth circled around him. Tarneth had grown a full meter in length in the last five weeks. This necessitated him keeping a greater distance from T'mas, but he still managed to dart in and out in alarmingly tricky maneuvers.

To demonstrate that telekinesis was not restricted to just one special dragon, Marinath joined the spectacle, trilling happily while she frolicked with her smaller brown brother. Finally, to provide the full impact of this newly discovered talent, F'lessan mounted Golanth and they exploded up into the air and out of the Fort crater. The gathering of Weyrleaders applauded and shouted in astonishment.

All of the dragonfolk of Pern had heard of the feline attack on Golanth, Zaranth, and their riders. The weyrleaders had also heard of the ramp that had been built to help Golanth move about. Many, though not all, were aware that the bronze and green pair had discovered some new way to lift heavy objects easily. But nobody could have guessed that this new ability would allow a wing-crippled dragon to regain the gift of flight.

Oddly, only a few of the assembled dragonriders spent thought on the fact that T'mas had also levitated. As amazing as that was to them, it also set his off as someone so far beyond the natural as to be an anomaly. Yes, he could levitate, but it did not naturally follow that _they_ might do so as well.

Nevertheless, F'lessan, Tai, and T'mas were pleased with the response of the gathered weyrleaders.

Despite the fact that each weyr was independent, the other weyrleaders had gradually turned to F'lar and Lessa as the heart and soul of the dragonpeople. Thus it was only natural that Lessa and F'lar take the lead in the conclave that now took place. In the meeting that followed, Honshu Weyrhold took on a new role as the training center for this new ability. It would also be the recuperation center for wing-injured dragons, allowing them to learn how to fly once again.

**Healer Hall, late evening**

That night found F'lessan, Tai, Jaxom, Sharra, T'mas, Lahlia, and Timiny resting on the roof of the Healer's Hall as they watched the two growing hatchlings frolicking with the firelizards and Ruth. The night was clear, so F'lessan, Tai, Jaxom, and Sharra were having an impromptu contest to identify the most stars and constellations.

Lahlia, having made her feelings for the handsome harper clear, was resting on his arm while she listened to the two couples. "I think that I'd like to be a skywatcher," she said, to nobody in particular, "I used to love to sit out at night and watch the stars. When T'mas was little he would fall asleep on my lap while I tried to count them. I don't know how many times we spent the night that way."

T'mas smiled happily, "I remember that! I could never stay awake. You could always hear the tapping in the mines off in the distance… miners don't make a distinction between night and day, you know… and the tapping was kind of like music."

"You could, you know." Tai said.

"Pardon?" Lahlia and T'mas replied, almost in sync.

"I mean you, Lahlia. You could come to Honshu, learn to be a skywatcher. We need as many as we can train right now. With the change in the Red Star's trajectory there have been other changes as well. A mass that large exerts a lot of gravitational pull. We may be seeing a lot of unexpected changes, and we need to watch the sky to be able to react in time."

F'lessan joined in with his mate, "Take the asteroid strike: That wasn't caused by the change, but there might be others out there that _will_ change course. Some may come toward us for the first time. That's why we're working so hard to map the sky."

There was silence for a long time. Finally Lahlia spoke again, "I doubt that J'fery and Palla would let me go."

Sharra was leaning against Jaxom. She turned, her head still against his chest, and regarded Lahlia, "I think that they might. Even though your Marinath can float beautifully now, thanks to Tarneth, she is still far from being ready to fly normally. You are still recovering and can't take on all of the duties of being a junior weyrwoman anytime soon." She let that hang for a minute longer before continuing, "Besides, _Master_ Timiny, didn't you have something to tell us?"

Lahlia sat up too quickly and suddenly became dizzy. Timiny reached out a steadying hand, but she slapped it away, "Master!? When were you going to tell me?"

Timiny scowled at Sharra, and then turned an apologetic face back to Lahlia, "I was going to tell you tomorrow. I… didn't want to distract from the celebration and… well I… I didn't want to spoil your night… not that you think of me… I mean…"

Timiny was silenced when Lahlia, despite the fact that she shouldn't move quickly, threw herself at him and kissed him soundly. Little Marinath bugled shrilly, and the two couples chuckled. Lahlia leaned back, "Congratulations, you idiot." She took a deep, almost fearful breath, "Now tell me the rest, and stop hesitating."

"I've been assigned to work on the Southern Continent to monitor the legal claiming and settling of new properties. I will be travelling throughout the continent, working with Master Piemur."

Sharra interjected, "Piemur, naturally, has set up _his_ offices at Cove Hold. Timiny will need to find his own office space."

F'lessan, in his most innocent manner, said, "I have empty spaces at Honshu Weyrhold… should anyone have need of them."

Lahlia looked long and hard at _Master_ Timiny before speaking, "I think I should talk to J'frey and Palla. Maybe skywatching is just the right thing for an invalid like myself."

"Yipee!" T'mas exclaimed, "That's great! You'll be at Honshu where I can see you all the time!"

F'lessan cleared his throat, "Ah-hmm, actually, T'mas, the weyrleaders and I have talked it over, and… we have agreed that it's time for you to finish your regular training at Telgar Weyr." He saw the boy begin to protest, and raised a hand to forestall him, "Please listen, T'mas. You and Tarneth are perhaps the most amazing young pair Pern has seen. But the key word here is 'young.' Out of necessity we have allowed you and Tarneth to do things that no hatchlings have ever been allowed to do before, but you need proper training.

"You and I have spoken about this. You admitted that there were several times that your mistakes could have cost you both your lives. You love Tarneth, don't you? And you would never want anything bad to happen? Then you need to spend your proper time learning the basics with your fellow weyrlings.

"When you have completed your training J'fery and Palla have agreed to allow you to leave Telgar and shift your affiliation to Honshu. Tai and I want you to work with us, but we want you to be truly ready. Agreed?"

Tarneth had come to settle next to his distressed lifemate. He pressed his knobby head against T'mas to comfort and encourage him. T'mas nodded, meeting F'lessan's eyes maturely, "Agreed, Bronze Rider."

**Crom Hold, early morning**

Guard captain Anister knocked uncertainly on the heavy wooden door and flinched at the loud, angry shout, "Come in!"

He obeyed, but stood near the door as if hesitant to move forward and face the new Lord Holder's wrath. "My Lord, I've spoken with everyone who was there on duty anywhere in the hold last night. Tobet was guarding the cell, Lord Kern, and he is gone. Roltig was guarding the side exit, and he's gone. Bardit was guarding the runnerbeast stables, and he's been killed; same as Martimas, slashed throat."

"And is there any sign of my brother?"

"None, sir. Not a trace."

"Sit down, Anister. Pour yourself some klah. I'm not going to eat you." Lord Kern rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, "Maybe it's for the best. I didn't like the idea of killing my own blood that much anyway. I want the others executed on time, and with no mistakes."

_After all, Ranitar is a penniless fugitive now. What harm could he really do?_

**Cove Hold, mid-day**

D'ram and Lytol watched the unkempt Master Starsmith being assisted in by an exhausted bewildered looking Journeyman Antales. Antales helped the master to his seat and then went to pour them both cups of klah.

"Good day, Antales. Long night at Landing, Wansor?" D'ram's question was meant to be polite, rather than an expression of concern.

"Yes, but very fascinating…" Wansor drifted off, staring blindly into his cup.

Lytol rolled his eyes at D'ram. They were both used to the little man drifting off into his own thoughts, "And what was fascinating about last night, if we may ask?"

Wansor seemed surprisingly alert and focused as he lifted his head and faced their voices, "First of all, I thing we had better collect Erragon from the Western Telescope. And ask F'lessan and Tai to come as well… Did Jaxom get his telescope installed yet?"

Both of the aging men were very serious now, "Master Wansor, what did you discover last night?"

"An asteroid. And it's fairly large."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to Ginnystar for correcting my glaring mistake at the end: Wansor was blind in the last book. I've revised the last segment to reflect this. Piermur and his mate Jancis have moved their residence to Cove Hold for several reasons that will be made clear in future chapters.


	9. Dissension

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

**Chapter 9 – Dissension**

**Landing, mid-morning**

Landing seemed to be the obvious place for this meeting. It was here that the first colonists made planetfall and it was here that men learned how to divert the Red Star off of its endless, destructive orbit onto a new path. This evening the skies above were gray, with the clouds obscuring the mountaintops. To Menolly the atmosphere seemed fitting and proper, given the gloomy news that they needed to impart.

Fort Weyrleader N'ton and bronze Lioth had claimed the right and privilege to transport the Sebell and Menolly to the meeting. As Lioth backwinged and settled, Menolly felt her stomach tighten. _Why do we have to live in such interesting times?_

She was surprised when Lioth answered,_ You are here because you are needed, Menolly. N'ton says that people are born for the time they live in._

_You and your rider are both very wise, Lioth. Thank you for the ride._

_You are always welcome, Master Harper._

Beauty popped into the air above Menolly. She flew in front of Lioth and trilled at him while she waited for Sebell and Menolly to dismount. Lioth blew air out of his nostrils playfully, sending the little golden fire-lizard end-over-end in the air. She scolded the massive bronze as she settled on Menolly's padded shoulder. Menolly felt much better as she looked into Lioth's swirling eyes, and laughed.

Lord Groghe's little queen, Merga, trilled a greeting to Beauty as the harpers stepped into the great hall. This was the newest building in landing, a vast, cavernous structure designed to accommodate thousands. It was the pride of the Landing residents, using construction methods learned from Aivas files. Haligon and Horon flanked their father on either side. Menolly met Haligon's eyes and raised a subtle eyebrow. He shook his head to indicate a negative. _You'll have to talk to him soon, Haligon, _she thought, _Knowing your father, he is already aware of your feelings._

Over the past few turns Haligon had formed a strong attachment to Tenna, a runner who delivered messages and packages across the depth and breadth of the northern continent. Haligon and his twin brother Horon were the most likely candidates to succeed their aging father, and Lord Groghe was grooming both of them. But Haligon had already decided that he wanted to step-down from contention. He had decided to espouse Tenna and establish a new runner enterprise on the southern continent. All that remained was to inform his father. Menolly didn't envy him that task.

Menolly saw Master Astronomer Erragon talking to several apprentices and journeymen. Not surprisingly, Master Starsmith Wansor had elected to remain at Cove Hold. Between his near-complete blindness and his difficulty with public speaking, this meeting was personally terrifying.

"Good morning, Master Harpers," a pleasantly deep voice said behind Menolly. She turned to face Jaxom and Sharra. The pair tried to smile, but their smiles were tight at the corners of their mouths. "Are we ready for this?"

Masterharper Sebell answered for all of them, "As ready as we will ever be, I'm afraid."

Sharra tensed as a burly, richly dressed man pushed through the teeming Landing crowd toward them. He made a show of ignoring his sister and Jaxom, slid his eyes over Menolly provocatively, and then settled his glare on Masterharper Sebell. "What's this all about, Sebell."

Sharra felt a surge of fury, but then she schooled herself. She marveled at the way that her brother could deliver so much offense to so many, and so quickly. But the Masterharper was more than ready for the offensive Southern Lord Holder. He answered carelessly, "Toric, how are you this morning?"

"Busy," the big man grouched, "No time for frivolities, either."

"Oh, don't worry, brother," Lord Jaxom interjected, keeping his own expression pleasant as he saw the man tense in anger, "you will want to be at this meeting. It concerns a matter that will affect all of Pern."

Sebell excused himself and moved up to the stage. The people saw him at the podium and began to take their seats. As the head of Pern's education system and their information dissemination system, the Masterharper was the natural choice to begin the meeting. "If everyone will take their seats, we'll get started."

Dragonfolk, Holders, and approximately six-hundred additional people, most of them residents of Landing, took their seats. Sebell noticed that many of the Landing folk sat themselves where they chose, without the usual regard for those in authority. He recalled Master Piemur's warnings concerning this, but decided to focus on the reason for this meeting.

"Weyrleaders, Lord Holders, Citizens of Pern, thank you for coming here today. As you all remember, just two turns ago an asteroid from the depths of space burned through our atmosphere and impacted in the our ocean. The result was a tidal wave of epic proportions that swept around Pern and caused widespread disaster and destruction. But thanks to alertness of Master Starsmith Wansor and his people, as well as the Dragonriders of Pern, there were very few deaths.

"Since then sky watchers, both crafters and volunteers, have been working assiduously to map the skies around Pern in order to identify any other objects of concern. Three sevendays ago The Starcraft Hall identified an anomaly in space. Since then trained observers throughout Pern have been working together to get as much information as possible to clarify the nature of the object and its trajectory. I will now ask Master Astronomer Erragon to brief you on what they have found."

The Master Astronomer stepped up to the podium, nodded his thanks to the Masterharper, and faced the crowd. He brought no notes with him. He had what Aivas had described as a "photographic memory," and the anomaly had been all that he had thought about since D'ram had come to collect him three sevendays ago. Since then he and many others throughout the planet been watching, measuring, charting and graphing the anomaly. He made a motion to his apprentice and the lights in the room dimmed. A projection device, another contribution of Aivas, turned on and began to scroll through different grainy pictures taken by telescopic devices located throughout Pern.

In most of the pictures the object looked like little more than a black space on the starry background. But several of the pictures showed a white tail stretching out behind it. "Ladies and gentlemen, what you are seeing is an asteroid, a rock floating through space at four times the speed of our own planet. Three weeks ago that asteroid flew close to Ruggias, the furthest planetary body in the Rukbat System. The gravity from that planet exerted itself, building friction between the two bodies that resulted in a heated dust trail." The images froze on the best of the images showing the asteroid with a tail.

"For the sake of easy identification we have named this anomaly the Wansor Comet, in honor of our Master Starsmith." Menolly smiled to herself, wondering about this dubious honor. Erragon continued, "The Wansor Comet, as near as our equipment can measure, is the size of Ista Island."

He waited for the shock of that information to sink in and for the talk to settle. Then he motioned for his apprentice to change the image. This new image was an illustration portraying Pern, the other bodies in the Rukbat system, and their orbits around Rukbat. The next image showed the path of the Wansor Comet as it would pass through the system. "The Wansor Comet will pass by Pern this time at a safe distance of 295,816 kilometers."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the assembly, and then Lord Holder Toric spoke up, "Then why are you wasting our time here? I don't have time to look at your pretty pictures, Erragon! Unlike some of these people I have a hold to run."

The "people" he was referring to were the Landing residents. He resented the idea that the people her were operating independent of any Lord Holder, and he never missed an opportunity lately to mention it. They responded in kind, making cutting comments about his "high-and-mightiness," and calling him a "greedy, grabbing lord."

Sebell surprised everyone when he roared, "Silence!" Most of the assembly had never heard the soft-spoken Masterharper raise his voice, much less display such volume. "If everyone will please resume your seats, then Master Erragon will explain why we have you here."

Chastened temporarily, they sat. Master Erragon motioned to his apprentice and the picture changed again. "What you are seeing now is the Sagittarian Sector. our Rukbat solar system and seven other systems exist within this sector." An oval appeared. It showed a path through Rukbat and then out into the Sagittarian Sector. "As you see here, the path of the Wansor Comet takes it out of our solar system. It has a five turn cycle. It will pass us in nine sevendays but it will be far enough away that nobody will see it with their naked eyes." The image changed again, showing at slight shift in the oval as it passed the Red Star, which was also on its way away from Pern. "Unfortunately, it will pass close enough to the newly diverted orbit of the Red Star to effect a fractional change of its circuit." The image zoomed out to show the asteroids new orbit, "Unless we find a way to divert the asteroid, it will impact our planet nearly dead-center in approximately five turns."

It was Lord Groghe who spoke up and asked the question on everyone's mind, "And how destructive would an impact like that be?"

Erragon looked out toward the elderly Lord Holder, "If our estimates are correct? The impact could destroy all life on this planet."

A tall angular man with a beard and mustache stood and proclaimed loudly, "Five turns? I expect that the dragonmen'll take care of it by then." Sebell grimaced inwardly. The weyrleaders had been afraid that their dversion of the Red Star's path would lead people to expect easy miracles.

The man continued, "We have matters that need to be addressed now! Take the disposition of land here in the south. I've read the Charter just like everyone else here at Landing. It says that every man and woman is entitled to a fair piece of land. If they can prove it, they can hold it. It doesn't say anything about being beholden to greedy, gasping lord holders! My name is Tamichet, and I'm a Freeholder! Me and my kind don't intend to stand by while men like Toric take everything!"

People from all sides of the auditorium began shouting in assent and dissent. Toric started bulling his way through the people to reach the speaker. It took the combined voices of Sebell, F'lar, and Groghe to cut through the noise. F'lar spoke into the sudden silence, "Lord Toric, sit down!"

Toric, his face a mask of cold hatred, turned to face F'lar. Three times in recent turns the weyrleader had defeated Toric's plans for expansion; each time Toric had backed down. Now the arrogant old dragonrider was daring to confront _him_ in public. He sneered, his hand on his belt knife, "Does the great and mighty F'lar intend to boss me around?" Suddenly N'ton, F'nor, J'fery, and Jaxom were between him and the burly man.

Jaxom, son of Fax, spoke in a cold and dangerous voice, "This is a meeting of civilized men, Toric. If you are incapable of controlling yourself, then you had better leave. We know enough about your _other_ activities to remove you from any authority forever. Just give me an excuse."

For the first time in many turns, Toric recognized his superior. He could fight his brother-in-law, and he might injure him, but Toric somehow knew that in the end _he_ would die. He tried to regain his dignity, pulling himself to his full height, "Fine, lordling. You have your meeting. But let me make this clear," he raised his voice so that it carried across the crowd, "Thread ends in thirteen turns. I give my tithe until then for protection against thread, and nothing else. The skies belong to you, dragonmen. You figure out how to stop that thing yourselves… you'll get nothing whatsoever from Southern Hold… not one mark and not one worker." With that he stomped out of the auditorium.

Masterharper Sebell spoke up from the podium, "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention? As Master Erragon has indicated, this asteroid is very real, and very dangerous. We cannot force you to help…"

"I'll help, Masterharper," Tamichet spoke up, "But in return I want a guarantee from The Weyrleader and from the conclave that the south will be portioned out fairly!"

Lord Groghe stood and walked to the stage. He needed the assistance of his twin sons to climb the short set of stairs. The assembly quieted respectfully, "You know me as Lord Holder. I haven't spoken to my peers, so I can't promise you anything…" he raised his hand to forestall the growing murmurs, "I can't promise anything yet… but I know the Weyrleaders F'lar and Lessa as fair and just. The Lord Holders have their own holds. We have not been promised or offered anything that you haven't been offered on this continent: if you can prove your land, you will hold. Now we need to deal with the issue at hand." He raised a shaking hand to point to the screen behind the podium, "If that hits us, it won't matter who holds land."

Menolly felt sad as she saw how tired the dignified old lord holder looked. Lord Groghe had been Masterharper Robinton's friend. This made him special to Menolly. Without realizing it she had tears flowing down her cheek. She felt a soft hand on hers and turned to see Sharra standing close, "For everything there is a season, Menolly."

**Fort Hold, late evening**

Lord Groghe settled down into his high-backed chair behind the head table in the grand hall of Fort Hold. Merga crooned softly as she sat on his shoulder and nuzzled his gray hair. F'lar, N'ton, Sebell, Lord Jaxom, and Groghe's twin sons took seats around the table. "Thank you for coming here. I realize that it has been a very long day for all of us, but this matter will not wait."

He raised his hand and pulled a rope behind his chair. A servant appeared, "Bring her in, please."

Haligon's eyes grew wide and he stood as Tenna was escorted in. She was richly dressed in a silky evening gown with a necklace of blue gems around her throat. She smiled at him, clearly torn between surprise and joy. Haligon had never seen her look more beautiful.

He turned to his father as the old man smiled, "Did you really think that I would deny you your love? I loved my Lady, your mother, dearly. I wish for my sons to have the same joy." He cleared his throat, "Haligon, it is my understanding that you have deep feelings for this young lady. Is that a correct assessment?"

Haligon looked back at Tenna, who raised a challenging eyebrow, "Yes, Lord Groghe, that is a correct assessment."

Groghe smiled down at Tenna, "Young lady, do you have feelings for this troublesome son of mine?"

Tenna smiled brightly, "Yes, my Lord. He's quite tolerable."

"Haligon, Tenna, I also understand that it is your wish to go south and establish a runner hold there. Do you understand that by doing so you willingly relinquish any claim to Fort Hold?"

Haligon moved from the table and took Tenna's hand as he stood beside her, "I understand, Father."

"Very well. You have my full support for your espousal. Haligon, please don't take as long for the espousal as you did talking to me. I may not have that long." Before anyone could protest, he turned to his other son, "Horon, do you stand ready to serve as Lord Holder of Fort Hold?"

Horon was as surprised as his twin brother had been. He had always assumed that Haligon would chosen. He cleared his throat so that he could speak, "I am ready, Lord Holder."

Groghe nodded once, "I have as my witnesses one Lord Holder, the Masterharper, and two weyrleaders. Do you all stand ready to testify to my declaration?"

They all spoke together, "We do, Lord Groghe."

"Then I hearby declare my choice of Horon as my rightful successor to Fort Hold. May he reign and serve well, as befits a Lord Holder." The declaration made, the elderly lord seemed to sag a little. "I am tired now. If you will excuse me, I would like to speak with the Benden Weyrleader alone."

After everyone else had left, he spoke again, "We've seen a lot over the turns, F'lar. Like you, I've always been up to the task and ready for the challenge. But what I saw today scared me… not just the asteroid… but Toric and the Freeholders as well. For the first time I didn't feel excited. You understand?"

F'lar nodded. He and Groghe had not always agreed, but the Fort holder had always been a man of honor and dignity. "I understand all too well, Lord Groghe. I used to love to fight thread. Oh, it got bad at times, but I loved the thrill of rising on Mnemneth to defend my home and my planet. Lately it hasn't been so easy to work up any enthusiasm."

Groghe grunted, "These new challenges need a young man. I don't want to be like Nessel, holding on until my son has lost all of his spirit. I spoke with D'ram and Lytol today. They have offered me a space in Robinton's home." He shook his head sadly, "A Lord Holder has little opportunity to make friends, F'lar. I counted Robinton as my dearest friend. And I hope that I may count you as one?"

"You honor me, my friend." F'lar's eyes twinkled with amusement, "We'll find a way to stop the asteroid from impacting Pern… but I'm afraid to see how three stubborn, grumpy old men may impact the southern continent."


	10. Debris

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

_T'mas began life as an outcast in his own home, loved only by his own sister. By an unexpected twist of fate he impresses Tarneth, a brown dragon who may hold the key to the future for all the dragons and dragonriders of Pern._

**Chapter 10 – Debris**

**Authors note: **As much as I love the depth of technical detail in _The Skies of Pern_, I am not able to duplicate it in this story. I will try to make this story as plausible as possible (as far as the asteroid is concerned) but my understanding in this area is limited. Please enjoy the story such as it is. If, however, there is a glaring technical mistake which damages the impact (forgive the pun) of the story, please let me know.

**Landing, first day of Wansor Astoroid near-miss; beginning of countdown Wansor -5 turns**

Every resident of Landing, and quite a few besides, were gathered in the auditorium to view the asteroid as it began its passage uncomfortably near Pern. Unlike a meteor, which is composed of ice and a conglomeration of other debris, an asteroid is a solid mass of rock. Whereas a meteor will create a brilliant display in space as it passes a planet-sized object, an asteroid will often remain invisible. Yet asteroids can collect ice and dust as they pass through space; this may result in a certain amount of gaseous expulsion as these asteroids pass close enough to feel the gravity and subsequent friction of a larger terrestrial body.

Thus, as the Wansor Asteroid drew near, it began to glow. This was not visible to the naked eye at that distance, but it was easily visible to the high-powered telescopes that Wansor, Erragon, and many others had been distributing throughout the planet. The feeds from the Landing telescope and from the Yoko, the sole surviving colony ship, were being projected continuously in the great hall. The imagery from the Yoko was by far the sharpest, and the people of Pern were able to marvel at the detail of this misshapen chunk of rock. On the first day it looked harmless.

Even though the asteroid would miss this time, it was not harmless. As the asteroid passed through space it also attracted other space debris. This debris, mainly tiny asteroids, was pulled along by the mass and velocity of the larger object. These objects were pulled along in a tail which was mostly invisible, even to telescopes. But the professional and volunteer stargazers had been studying, and they knew to expect these objects. Pern's gravity was so much greater than the asteroid that much of the debris tail would be sucked into Pern's atmosphere.

The Wansor asteroid was travelling through space at five times the speed of Pern, but it was travelling in the same direction. This meant that the asteroid would be "close" to the planet for five days until the difference in speed and trajectory would draw it away from Pern. The trained astronomers knew that they could expect a debris cloud for an additional thirty-two days. Most of this debris, if it hit Pern's atmosphere, would burn up quickly as shooting stars. But they expected that a certain amount of debris, hopefully no more than 5 percent, would be large enough to impact the planet's surface.

In the last nine sevendays the skywatchers, along with Sebell's harpers, had been warning the people of Pern about this. Many people were bracing themselves for what might happen, but many more had chosen to disregard the warnings. _After all_, they thought, _it's the dragonrider's responsibility to keep us safe from threats in the sky._

The first day of the near-miss was interesting, but uneventful. In the early morning of the second day the space particles began impacting Pern's atmosphere. As the planet rotated people across Pern were treated to a brilliant display of shooting stars. There were three known impacts, all of them quite small. On the second day there were more impacts, the majority of which struck near the poles and in unsettled areas. Nevertheless, people began to be alarmed. The third and fourth day were surprisingly uneventful, and people began to relax again.

Then the true deluge began. The first recorded impact struck on the northern tip of Ista Island. The next known impact struck sixty kilometers south of Monaco Bay. The next impact smashed into the foothills north of Crom Hold; it caused a landslide that buried seven miners in the Lockan Firestone Mine; these would be the first recorded deaths. The numerous impacts continued throughout the next three days, with different degrees of intensity, before it finally began to abate. It was another three sevendays before the Starsmith Crafthall declared the skies to be safe again. By then there had been three-hundred and seventy-three known impacts. Five hundred and twenty-eight people had been killed, most of those fatalities resulting from a single strike.

Despite all of the warnings and the clear declarations that the dragonfolk were not yet capable of stopping such assaults, many people were vocally angry. They began to question whether the dragonriders would ever be able to divert an object larger than those which had caused such havoc.

Throughout the deluge thread continued to fall on schedule, and dragons continued to fight it. But they had to watch helplessly as impact after impact dotted the landscapes of Pern. Two particular impacts were to have a profound influence on the future of Pern. The first impact was significantly personal for Master Harper Menolly. An Asteroid the size of large cart screamed through the atmosphere and slammed almost dead-center on the shore of Half-Circle Seahold. Only those who were out fishing the seas survived. Menolly spent tearful, anxious hours waiting for the news of her family. Beauty, responding to her person's anxiety, went _between_ and returned several hours later with a note from Menolly's brother, Alemi.

"I am safe, my dear sister, but our family is gone. Half-Circle Seahold was destroyed entirely. The only comfort I can offer is that it was quick. My crew on the Evening Star and the nineteen on the Wavedancer live. We go on to Tillek Hold for now. I will write again soon."

Menolly was surprised at the depth of feeling that the loss of her family produced. With the exception of her brother Alemi, they had essentially disowned her after she ran away. Even when she became famous throughout Pern for her music, her own family would not acknowledge her. But they had been her family and somehow their loss made her feel like an orphan. Sebell was away more than he was at the Harper Hall. Her younger children, Olos and Lemsia, couldn't understand her tears. Robse was usually to be found with the apprentices, but he sensed her need now and would appear at random moments to give her an affectionate hug.

The second impact of the two would have a profound effect in an entirely different way. F'lessan and Tai, astride their dragons, were high above Honshu when a gout of flame cut through the sky to the southwest. Without any conscious decision the two riders and their dragons began flying in that direction. The object had almost completely burned itself out before impact, but it struck in a forested area and started a fire that sent a column of smoke back into the sky. "Golanth, can you…" The two dragons went _between_, spanning the vast distance in eight seconds.

They came out of _between_ over the backdrop of the vast western range. The smoke from the fire was intense, but the object had struck in a ravine and the fire would burn itself out before it could reach the much larger forest that stretched northwest-ward. F'lessan and Tai were struck by the beauty of the area, with green forests and tall canyons.

_There is a pretty lake in that canyon by the white mountain. Can we swim after we look for the impact? _

_Tai says that it will take many hours before it is safe to land by the impact crater. She would like to look at the lake too._

Tai directed Zaranth toward the lake without waiting for F'lessan to respond. Golanth followed. They flew over a craggy ridgeline and they were struck by the incredible beauty of the landscape in front of them.

_Golanth, please take us down on the eastern end of the lake._

Instead of flying straight, the two dragons descended in a wide sweeping circle. Both riders just sat for a moment when the dragons had settled. _Can we swim now?_

Zaranth must have made the same request, because F'lessan saw Tai working at her safety harness. They came together silently as the dragons launched themselves up and then dived into the deepest part of the lake. F'lessan reached out a hand and Tai moved close to him but neither spoke. Together they began to walk around the lake as they drank in the beauty of the place.

Tai spoke first, "It's obvious that the grubs are well-spread here. There's no sign of burrows anywhere."

F'lessan pointed to the cliff face that barricaded the southern side of the canyon valley. "I can see openings. I can't tell from here how deep they are, but I would wager that they are large enough, Tai."

"There's plenty of grazing land for a large herd. There's a river feeding the lake, so there's plenty of cool, clear water. The weather here would be warm in the summer and tolerable in the winter, F'lessan. It's perfect! They'll never find a place better than this."

F'lessan took one more long look, breathing in the crisp, fresh morning air before he spoke, "I'll have Golanth bespeak Ramoth. Lessa can decide if she wants to collect Timiny on her way here."

F'lar had been sick repeatedly during the cold winter. Even though spring had thawed the last snows, he had still missed five of the last eight threadfalls. The other dragonriders and many of the leaders of Pern were deeply concerned. F'lar and Lessa were the heart of Pern to many people. The people of pern, including many of its leaders, saw the couple as the talism for continued survival. Several people had pleaded with the weyrleader to step down and assume an advisory role.

F'lessan and Tai had urged, almost begged the Benden Weyrleaders to make their home in Honshu, but the Benden Weyrleader was were reluctant to intrude on F'lessan and Tai's domain. Lessa had confided in Tai that the only way she would ever move her stubborn husband south would be for her to find the perfect place to make their own.

_Ramoth brings Lessa. She was visiting Ruatha. Jaxom and Ruth come as well._

F'lessan smiled. Whenever Lessa felt depressed, she visited Ruatha, her childhood home. Even though Lord Jaxom was the son of the man who had murdered her family, Lessa had become close to him, and later to his wife. F'lessan had befriended Jaxom when they were young and they had remained close ever since. It seemed somehow appropriate that he should be here now.

The huge golden dragon popped into the sky far above, near where Golanth and Zaranth had begun their descent. The dragon flew the far end of the canyon valley, wheeled and flew along the southern cliffline. Then Lessa waved at the pair on the ground and began her descent by the cliffline.

_Lessa asks if you would join her by the cliff. She wants to investigate a cave._

Hearing this, F'lessan sprang into action. _Ask her to wait, Golanth! We haven't checked for felines!_

Golanth and Zaranth launched themselves out of the water and flew low, sweeping circuits throughout the area. _It is safe, _Zaranth declared. _There are wherries in the forest. There are no felines in the valley._

They couple reached the little weyrwoman as she was taking off her weyrhide jacket, "It's beautiful here. You know, I just _might _be able to drag that stubborn old dragonman to a place like this. Jaxom is collecting Master Timiny."

As if on cue, Ruth appeared overhead. Just as Ramoth had done, the white dragon overflew the valley from end-to-end. Then he rose up and disappeared over the ridge. Rather than wait for them, the three riders began walking to the opening that Lessa had noticed from the air. They stepped past the trees and were pleasantly surprised to see that the opening was large. The dust was suddenly raised around them as Ruth backwinged and settled close behind.

The Dragonriders were alert by nature, so it was only natural that belt knives were in-hand before they stepped into the cavern. The men fanned out while the two ladies looked at the crystalline ceiling.

"There were animals living over here, wherries, probably," Master Timiny said as he kicked the dried bones and droppings. "I'd say more than a turn ago."

"Same here," Jaxom called out.

"This cave keeps going back here," F'lessan called out. "Did anyone think to bring glows?"

Lessa frowned, "I wasn't expecting this. We'll wait on the cave for now. I'll ask Canth and F'nor to _discreetly _gather glows and come here. I want to wait to spring this on F'lar. Meanwhile, I would like to examine the other openings I saw on the cliff face. Jaxom, do you thing Ruth would take Tai and I on a tour?"

"That would make Ruth's day, Lessa. Master Timiny, what would we have to do to lock down this stretch of land?"

Timiny looked out toward the cave opening. "Well, it depends upon the number of people involved. According to the rules we agreed upon in the last meeting, no person can claim more than one parsal, as defined in the Charter. Now, if the dragonfolk, say fifty, combined together, they could hold this valley from end-to-end."

Lessa nodded, "Fifty dragons could spread out evenly in this valley and barely see each other."

"What about the sulfur springs?" Jaxom spoke up.

"Sulfur springs," F'lessan interjected, clearly confused.

Jaxom smiled, "That's why I flew over the cliff. I thought I caught a whiff of something and I wanted to check. There is a string of hot pools descending down a ravine system on the south of this ridge. Unless I miss my guess, Nicat's miners could drill pipes through the hills and we could run a continuous hot water supply in here."

Lessa stretched dramatically, even past fifty turns she was still trim and fit, but her bones felt the cold much more readily lately. "I could use a hotsprings close at-hand. So could F'lar for that matter. Jaxom, ask Sharra if the Healer Hall could make use of such a place."

Jaxom grimaced, "She's probably going to want to be here more than she is at Ruatha. You know, now that I think about it, they could build a convalescent center here."

Timiny spoke up, "That would solve the problem of claims on the south ridge hot springs. We will want to find out where the hot springs flow out to: it will most likely be a swamp of sorts. Tai, could you have Zaranth pace out the valley for me?"

He pulled the tube off of his back and extracted a map of the southern continent. He walked over to a flat rock and brushed if off with his palms. "I wish that we had a little more light here."

F'lessan grinned at Tai, "Golanth, Zaranth, we need you."

The two dragons stood at the entrance, blocking most of the light. "We need this rock out where there's some light available."

Timiny gave a start when the huge flat-topped boulder lifted easily off of the cave floor and started moving toward the entrance, "I've seen it at Honshu a hundred times now, but I'll never get used to that."

Lessa watched the spectacle thoughtfully, "We'll need to teach every dragon on Pern how to do that if we have any hope of stopping the Wansor Asteroid."

Tai nodded in acknowledgement, "With the help of T'mas and Tarneth, we might just make it."

While Timiny began making notations, Zaranth flew the length and breadth of the canyon valley. The green had done this for Timiny several times in the last month as he fulfilled his land assayer duties. Zaranth relayed her paces to Tai, and Tai relayed to Timiny. Since Tai was occupied, Lessa and Jaxom explored the other openings on the ridge. F'lessan mounted Golanth to explore the hot springs and the other features around the area surrounding the valley. He saw several other canyon valleys and resolved to explore these on another day. He spotted the smoking forest to the north and remembered the impact that had originally brought them here. They overflew the spot to fix it in the location in his mind.

_I will remember, F'lessan. _Golanth said, slightly indignant.

_I know, Golanth, but I want to have Timiny mark it down so that nobody can grab it. That piece of rock might be worth enough marks to pay for a lot of the work over there._

Mollified, Golanth began to rise again. _Canth is here with F'nor and Brekke. They bring glows._

The group reassembled and distributed the glows. They followed F'lessan to the inner opening that he had discovered. Although Lessa had relaxed her stance on fire-lizards, Brekke and F'nor ordered theirs to go and swim with the dragons. There was a collective gasp as the group stepped out of a narrow corridor and into a second opening. This second cavern was vast, extending beyond the power of the glows to illuminate. There were several cracks of light far up on the nearest side."

Lessa looked at Jaxom, "It's as I thought." She saw the others looking confused. "When we explored the other openings we found seven medium sized ledge-caverns. Two of those had cracks in the back walls and there was a considerable draft flowing through."

Tai smiled, "I bet that Nicat could open those up easily enough. Are they big enough for a full-sized dragon to fly through?"

"Yes. Even Ramoth."

Timiny spoke up again, "Well, I've noted your claim, based on what we've discussed. What should I put for a name?"

Lessa thought for a long minute before her face broke into a smile even though her eyes looked sad, "I'll have to wait to talk to F'lar to finalize it, but I think that it should be named Robinton Weyrhold."

Everyone else's faces mirrored Lessa's as they declared, "Agreed!"

The explorers returned to weyr and hold early in the afternoon. Lessa declared her intention to prepare the weyrhold before surprising F'lar. Everyone knew that the Benden Weyrleader had wanted to remain in place until the end of thread, but this would be impossible given his current health. Each person had been assigned specific contacts to make. These contacts were made discreetly. Within a week as many as one-hundred and seventy craftsmen were swarming over the newly discovered weyrhold.

Just as F'lessan had surmised, the asteroid was almost pure metal and worth a considerable sum. But when he tried to use it to pay for the work, he was rebuffed. Nobody would accept payment for work done for _the _Weyrleader and Weyrwoman of Pern.

**Bendon Weyr, eight sevendays after Near-Miss, late afternoon following threadfall**

Lessa tried not to appear too concerned as she watched F'lar release his safety harness and let himself carefully down, first to Mnementh's bent foreleg and then to the weyr floor. Lessa knew he would try to hide it, but his dragon had reported his condition faithfully to her for two turns now and she knew that the cold north air was working on old joints and old wounds. "Klah or Benden wine, F'lar?"

"The wine sounds more appealing, but I better start with the klah. I have to debrief the wingleaders. How badly scored were N'cort and Mitarneth?"

"N'cort has a score across his shoulder, and another to spoil his pretty jawline. Mitarneth was wingscored severely on the right main sail. Brekke spent hours stitching the skin back together and thinks she can save it. I'm afraid that they won't be flying thread for a long time, maybe ever."

F'lar grimaced, "All due to one moment of carelessness. Any other serious injuries?"

"None, F'lar, you have a well-trained weyr and superb wingleaders." She stepped forward with the klah, but had to set it down to help him out of his gear.

F'lar took the opportunity to embrace his diminutive weyrmate. Once again he felt a tinge of concern. Lately she had been acting secretive, disappearing unexpectedly and then acting distracted when she was there. He knew that she loved him, but his recent incapacity made him feel insecure, and after all, she was still a very beautiful and desirable woman. "Lessa, is there something you want to tell me?"

Lessa stepped back and met his eyes. He saw a twinkle of… amusement perhaps, but no guilt. He suddenly realized that she looked unusually tan for this time of the season. She smiled up at him, "You go and have your meeting, F'lar. And then I want you to come back here and put your gear back on. Don't bother to bathe first, there'll be time for that later."

F'lar looked at her, trying to extract more information from her eyes, but could discover nothing.


	11. Robinton Weyrhold

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

_This chapter will have a certain amount of innuendo, but it deals with two people who are deeply in love even after 40 turns of being together._

**Chapter 11 – Robinton Weyrhold**

**Robinton Weyrhold, early evening on the same day**

They came out of _between _high above the mountain range. Lessa wanted F'lar to capture the entire picture slowly. Ramoth led as they drifted slowly down, in ever-narrower circles. F'lar was still confused, but the southern air was so nice and warm, and the panoramic view so breathtaking, that he decided to just enjoy it all. They had come level with the highest mountain peak when he spotted activity in one of the river valleys. This particular valley had a lake, and F'lar could see temporary buildings dotting the shoreline.

They swept into the valley, beginning at the northern end and proceeding south. It was then that he realized that the northern cliff-face was actually carved out with a large opening near the center, and seven medium-sized openings at different levels on the face. He felt alarmed for a brief moment when they seemed to be flying much too fast directly at one of these openings.

_Mnementh?_

_Lessa asks me to follow Ramoth. They have been here before so you should trust her. It is very nice, and the lake is deep enough for a good swim._

Ramoth barely slowed at all as she entered the opening. As Mnementh followed her Flar realized that the opening went straight through and widened out. F'lar was unprepared for the massive cavern where they now entered. Ramoth flew in a wide circle within the massive cavern. It was even larger than the Benden crater, but with a solid crystalline ceiling. Ramoth made one full circuit, and then flew to a ledge on the far wall of the cavern. This was large enough to easily accommodate four dragons. Both dragons settled down softly onto the ledge

Lessa said nothing as she took off her helmet, shook her raven hair, and unclipped her safety harness. F'lar followed suit, quickly joining her on the ledge.

_Lessa says that we can go to the lake now. I like it here. Lessa has told me that we will be staying the night._

F'lar quirked an eyebrow at Lessa. He had never liked surprises. He preferred to face things head-on. But this entire experience was so surprising… so overwhelming… and Lessa's pleased and concerned look was so enchanting that he was at a loss for what to say and do. Lessa solved his dilemma in the most practical way. She reached up two small-delicate hands, grabbed hold of his tunic, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

When she finally broke the kiss, she smiled impishly, "My Lord F'lar, welcome to Robinton Weyrhold."

Her last words were the first to reach his bewildered mind, "Robinton Weyrhold?"

"Don't you like the name?"

F'lar smiled sadly, "I couldn't imagine a better name, my dear lady… wait… Lord?"

"The proper title, as befits the leader of the newest hold." Lessa tried to retain her smile, but she knew that this was the moment that could crush all of their efforts. If F'lar was unwilling to settle here…

F'lar saw the look on her face. It was obvious that she and many others had worked very hard for this moment. "Perhaps you should show me around, my lady?"

She smiled brightly, her relief evident despite her efforts to hide her emotions. She didn't realize that F'lar had studied her face adoringly for too many years to not understand her feelings. "Follow me. You smell and you could use a bath."

He had assumed that she had brought him to their sleeping quarters, but instead he found that the ledge led out to a set of stone stairs. He smelled the sulfur before he understood. They stepped down to a bubbling pool that smelled slightly of eggs. "A hot-springs? In the hold?"

"Actually, we are at the back of the cavern," she pointed toward the stream that flowed out of a large opening. "If you were to follow that stream you would find yourself in a stair-step ravine. There are seven more pools like this one, of varying sizes. That is where the convalescent center will be built."

"At the risk of repeating your words all evening long… convalescent center?"

Lessa started undressing F'lar, "Yes. That operation belongs to the Healing Craft, naturally. You will have the privilege of deciding what other crafts build in our valley. There are four more almost-comparable valleys in this area. Masters Piemur and Timiny will have to vet applicants for those valleys. I would prefer that this valley be used predominantly for dragons and their riders. It is ideal for injured teams such as N'cort and Mitarneth to recover. F'lessan also has another proposal for you to consider, but not until tomorrow."

Lessa was finished undressing him. She stepped back and began undressing herself, but he stepped forward and gently pushed her hands aside. As he divested her of her remaining clothing, he asked, "When did all of this happen?"

She raised her arms to allow him to pull her tunic over her head, "about eight sevendays ago. Masterminer Nicat and his crew have been working around the clock since then. There is still a lot to do, but I wanted us to have the place to ourselves tonight. She saw F'lar's hungry look, but she took his hand and led him to the pool.

It was hot, but not painfully so, and F'lar groaned in pleasure as he sank down to his chin. The heat and the minerals began their work instantly. Muscles that were aching from a long day spent fighting thread began to relax and loosen. He was much taller than Lessa, but at the moment they were at eye-level.

Lessa saw the question in his eyes. "They cut different levels into this pool so that it would fit all sizes," she said smugly.

They soaked for twenty minutes. F'lar might have stayed longer, but Lessa bullied him out of the pool and led him towards another chamber. There were towels and robes in this chamber, mounted on pegs driven into the wall. There was also another pool. This one was not as hot, but still very pleasant, and it didn't smell of sulfur. It had pipes feeding the hot water in, and others draining it out, so that there was always fresh hot water. "Fandarel had a team build a fresh-water system that takes advantage of the hot-springs. When everything is complete we will have hot water available to almost every part of the weyrhold."

She produced a bowl of sweetsand that she used to gently scrub F'lar's hair and body. He felt almost young again as her hands worked tired muscles until he began to feel drowsy. But he was also very aware of his weyrmate. He turned and seized her hands, but she slipped them out of his grasp, "Not just yet, dear. I have more to show you."

He watched her climb out, grab a towel and begin drying herself. "Well? Get out of there now, old man."

"Old, huh?" He practically jumped out, heading towards her, but she threw a towel at him and said, "Behave. Get dry and follow me."

He worked quickly, unconcerned with getting all of the moisture in this warmer climate. She handed him a robe and slipped a smaller one on herself. When he looked disappointed she shook her head, "All in good time, bronze rider." He followed once again as she turned and followed a ledge that stretched around the rim of the cavern. As he walked he looked out and marveled at the size of this cavern. He was so intent that he almost missed it when Lessa turned into another chamber. This new chamber was another sizable cavern, separated into three areas: a bedchamber, a sitting room, and an office area.

Lessa didn't stop at any of these, but continued on to yet another opening. She halted at the curtain that was hung there and waited for F'lar to join her. He could tell by her face that she was anticipating this moment. Without a word she drew the curtain aside and motioned for him to precede her. He stepped through he to find himself on a large ledge that opened up to permit a breathtaking view of the canyon valley. The ledge was easily large enough for Ramoth and Mnementh to land and sleep while still leaving an entire section available for him and Lessa to sit and enjoy the view.

He looked out in the twilight and could see the two dragons playing in the lake. He continued to admire the view until he heard Lessa clearing her throat behind him. Her robe was gone, lying in a heap at her feet. "I believe that even a Lord Holder has certain duties that should not be neglected?"

F'lar, Weyrleader of Benden, rider of bronze Mnementh, and now Lord of Robinton Weyrhold, removed his own robe and followed the woman he loved into their new weyr.

**Somewhere on the Western Continent, shortly before dawn**

Ranitar looked over at where Tamis stood behind a rock outcropping, waiting for a signal from the older man. Ten other men were arrayed behind them, weapons in hand. Finally Tamis raised his hand and silently gave the order to surround the little holding.

They moved quietly, careful not to disturb the wherries in their pen. A runnerbeast neighed, but not loud enough to raise an alarm. The hold was silent, but they knew from their previous scouting trips that the herdboy would unlatch the door at dawn to begin his duties. Ranitar heard a shuffling inside and raised a cautionary hand.

There was the scratching sound of the door being unbarred. Ranitar tensed and waited until the door was opening. He waved his hand forward and Tomar, a big stump of a man kicked the door with all of his power. The door flew open throwing the boy inside backwards as Tomar and three others surged in. Ranitar smiled as he listened to the screams.

Tamis walked up beside him, "Bring the daughter to me. Kill the rest however you like. Don't let the boys do too much damage," he gave Ranitar an evil smile, "Holder Rimulet did a fine job building this place. We can always use it as a way station."

**Robinton Weyrhold, mid-morning**

F'lar sat and sipped klah at an ornately carved wooden table while sitting on an equally ornate wooden chair. The dark, almost reddish-brown wood of the entire set was carved with images of dragons flying into the sky. The top of the table depicted a wing of dragons fighting thread. The table designer had commissioned a thick sheet of clear glass to be placed over the carved scene. This provided a smooth surface and protected the masterpiece underneath. The table was placed on the ledge that looked out over the canyon valley. Mnementh and Ramoth were sleeping contentedly on the ledge, just as Lessa was still sleeping in their bed.

F'lar had woken to the sound of construction, both in the cave and in the valley. It wasn't loud, but it was enough to draw his attention. He had risen, feeling amazingly refreshed, a pleasant change from how he had been feeling for the last several turns. He had also been hungry, so he retrieved his bathrobe and stepped out of the sleeping chamber to explore. He was momentarily startled to find a young lady in the sitting room. She was arranging an array of covered dishes on the table as he walked in. She saw him, nodded pleasantly, and quietly left the chamber. The dishes offered eggs, meat, porridge and toast; all of which F'lar partook of before stepping through the curtained door that opened up to the massive inner cave. Craftsman and craftswomen from several different crafts were working away at their assigned tasks. Several saw him standing there and called out, "G'morning, Lord," or "Pleasant day, Weyrleader." He had acknowledged them and retreated to the quietude of the ledge.

Lost in reverie, he surveyed the beautiful valley until he felt small, soft arms wrap around his shoulders and warm breath blow on the back his neck, "Good morning, lover."

He looked back to see Lessa, her hair alluringly tousled, her face content. For most of his adult life this little woman had been his, and yet sometimes he still couldn't believe his amazing good fortune. "Good morning, beautiful. I was just admiring the view. There are quite a few people working inside, and more down in the valley. You'll have to fill me in on what is planned."

Lessa stole the last half of his klah, "Oh, you'll get the whole presentation later today. For now I need to make you presentable. We have important guests coming soon." When he attempted to question her, she pulled him up and pushed him back inside, "Scoot. Get cleaned and dressed now. Talk later."

F'lar was groomed and dressed within half an hour. He didn't see Lessa anywhere so he decided to explore. The floor of the main cavern was vast, spanning over 1,200 square meters on the floor. Rockmasons were working from the front of the floor toward the back, leveling the floor into several different steps to match the cave's natural gradual rise. He was greeted repeatedly as he descended the carved stone stairway toward the front entrance. He continued in that direction, finding himself first in another large, chamber, though only one-third the size of the first. He saw the young lady who had brought breakfast earlier serving several workers.

"Oh, good morning again, Weyrleader." She was a pretty lady, perhaps twenty years old, with olive skin and long, ebony hair. Her expressive, dark eyes seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite… "Are you Lord Larad's youngest daughter, Elena, by chance?"

She smiled brightly, "Yes, my Lord, I am. Father will be here today, if I'm not mistaken. Have you seen the entire layout yet, my Lord?"

F'lar held up a hand, palm forward, "First of all, before this conversation goes any further, I must ask you to stop calling me 'my Lord.' I am a simple dragonrider. Please call me F'lar, or Weyrleader if you must."

Elena flushed, her eyes widening, "But… Sir… you're _the_ Weyrleader, and you are now the lord of this hold… if my father ever heard me…"

F'lar sighed, "Weyrleader then, Elena. I would be greatly appreciative if you would escort me around this amazing cavern."

He was continually amazed at the vastness of the structure as the Forechamber led to the Great Chamber, which opened onto several large inner chambers and also to two more chambers. The first, which she called the Common Chamber, was larger than the Forechamber. The second, which she called the Spring Chamber, was multi-levelled and as large as the forechamber. This opened up to the other side of the mountain ridge. When Elena led him out into the sunlight he beheld the stair-step ravine with the hot-springs that Lessa had described on the previous night.

Lessa was there, standing with Sharra and Master Builder Tomolin. Tomolin was a very large, powerfully build man with dark, wavy hair. As Lessa and Sharra turned to talk with F'lar, Tomolin stammered a greeting to Elena. His normal confidence was clearly failing him as he tried to interact with the pretty young lady.

Sharra commented in an aside to Lessa and F'lar, "Larad is less hidebound than most. I wonder what he would think…?"

F'lar wanted nothing to do with matchmaking, so he redirected the conversation, "What is happening back here?"

Sharra led the weyrleaders over to a wooden draftsman's table located just at the edge of the cavern entrance. She flipped the pages to an illustration of a large, complex structure that was clearly designed to blend in rather than overwhelm the beauty of the ravine. Then she flipped to the next page, which revealed that structure plus several additional structures that matched the first and followed the stair-step pattern of the narrow valley. "Master Oldive has claimed this narrow valley for the Healer Hall. The first building will be built there," she pointed across to an elevated table-topped hill. "That site is closest to the two major hot spring pools and will act as a convalescent center. The additional buildings will be a trauma-center, a surgery center, and a training hall."

F'lar stepped out to take in the full view of the ravine valley as it dropped gradually down toward the plains far below. "This area would be easy to defend, especially with dragons in-residence." Even with the Abominators effectively wiped-out, there were still many who were suspicious of the newly re-discovered surgical techniques. On several occasions small groups had deliberately sabotaged the surgical centers in Fort and Landing.

Sharra nodded, "That's what we thought too. This cavern, Lessa calls it the Spring Cavern, is ideal for dragon injuries and recovery, because of the multiple levels they will act as dragon beds. We plan on imposing on your hold for transportation for victims. As a matter of fact, one of the things that has been discussed is training interested dragonfolk to be emergency medical workers. This would be an ideal career for some 'after.'"

Mnementh's voice interrupted. _Lioth comes, and Monarth, and Winerth, and…_

F'lar looked at Lessa, "It looks like our guests are arriving. Lady Sharra, it was nice speaking with you. Elena, thank you for the tour. Master Tomolin, you have a pleasant day as well." Tomolin, standing there looking down and speaking to the pretty young lady, barely noticed their departure. "Elena talked her father into allowing her to stay here and help establish this hold. I don't know if he has plans to betroth her to anyone yet. She certainly has enough young men interested."

"Any chance that she might impress?" F'lar asked.

"I don't think so. None of the blues or greens have taken much notice of her. I'd like to have T'mas and Tarneth talk with her. We already have one of her sisters and two of her brothers riding dragons. I don't know how well Larad would react if we stole another child."

"As many as he has produced? He's probably grateful to find a place for them."

Lessa led F'lar to a chamber he hadn't seen yet. Unlike the other spaces, which had bare, rock walls, this large space had been cut and plastered into an almost square space, albeit with higher ceilings than a traditional meeting room. F'lar immediately recognized Lytol, D'ram, Lord Groghe, most of the other Lord Holders, many of the Masters of their crafts, and all of the Weyrleaders and Weyrwomen.

Lytol had been a dragonrider, a Masterweaver, and a Lord Holder, so he was the natural choice for Chairman at most meetings. "This meeting will come to order. Let it be recorded that this is the first meeting of the Conclave at Robinton Weyrhold. Before we begin with other business, Weyrleader N'ton has requested to speak on behalf of all seated here."

N'ton stood and faced F'lar, "Weyrleader, we are sorry to sandbag you, but your health and well-being has been a source of great concern for most of us over the last several turns. Most of Pern knows and acknowledges you and Lady Lessa as the ones who saved Pern from near extinction with the return of the Red Star. Over the course of this Present Pass, you have come to be recognized as our foundation stone and the man to look to in times of crisis.

"What I'm about to say may sound sacrilegious to a Weyrleader, but there are more important things for you to be doing now than fighting thread. We all know that you have intended to remain as Benden Weyrleader until the last thread falls, and we honor you for your dedication. But we must plead with you to consider the greater picture. You, Masterharper Robinton, and Lady Lessa were the three most repected people on Pern. With the Masterharper gone, we realize that we cannot afford to lose you as well. We recognize that, although we may not always have agreed with you, you have always placed the safety of Pern higher than any other consideration.

"That is the main reason we have assembled in General Conclave today. The Wansor Asteroid will return in five turns. The end of threadfall will signal a complete social and governmental upheaval. We recognize the need to re-think our future, and we need the one leader who most people of Pern respect to oversee the coming crisis. Therefore we are assembled to ask you to step down from Benden leadership in order to assume the role of overall Prime Leadership of Pern." N'ton sat.

_I am willing to relocate to here, F'lar. _Mnementh interjected, _They are right. You are the best leader in all of Pern. The other dragons recognize this. The dragonmen and women recognize it. I believe that most of the Lord Holders and Craftmasters recognize your leadership. You should accept._

F'lar looked at Lessa's proud, gleaming eyes. He looked over the men and women who had struggled together with him to save Pern over and over again. Then he nodded, "I don't believe that it will be a simple matter to restructure our entire system of government. I believe myself to be as hidebound as many of the other older people in this room and throughout Pern on certain issues. But if you are willing to work together with me, and if you will all agree to keep an open mind and do your best together to create a reasonable, fair, and acceptable solution… then I will accede to your request."

After a general cheer and a lot of talking around the table, Lytol stood. "Lord Prime Minister, I surrender my position at the head of the table to you."

F'lar raised a hand to stay his old friend, "Lord Lytol, you have been and will continue to be a mainstay at all conclaves. Therefore, old friend, resume your seat and act as Speaker. I will sit opposite you and listen." F'lar helped Lessa to a seat beside him and took his own seat, "Now, since this meeting has already been called to order… Lord Speaker, will you proceed?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I must reiterate at this point that I have the most profound respect for Anne and Todd McCaffrey and do not desire, in anyway, to detract from the world which they created in the Dragonrider series. That being said, I have spent a lot of time considering what might happen to the "status quo" once the threat of thread was ended. If you read _The Renegades of Pern_ you will note that the common people often suffered under the unfair rule of certain Lord Holders. Thread necessitated compliance, but the end of the threat of thread would mean that the disaffected could now possibly rise up against oppression. Sadly, once such upheaval begins, it often gets out of hand.

I credit leaders like Robinton, Sebell, Groghe, F'lar, Lessa, Jaxom, etc. for being intelligent and far-thinking enough to try to find a way to mitigate this upheaval and achieve a more peaceful change. That is why I have chosen to write this story and investigate these possibilities.

I would love to read your own take on what might happen after the end of thread, so please review.


	12. Ailleanna

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

**Chapter 12 – Ailleanna**

**Telgar Weyr, morning (the same day as the meeting at Robinton Weyrhold)**

They were running the circuit around the crater again. Or rather, everyone else was running and T'mon was "crutching," as he liked to think of it. He was able to make much better time now because of another innovation from Master Fandarel's ever creative mind. T'mon's legs, which had always hung uselessly below him, were now strapped to a third crutch-like appendage that strapped both legs together and ended in a single "foot." This created a tri-pod effect, allowing T'mon to support his body on the center foot as he levered his arm crutches forward. Before this innovation he had needed to use each crutch individually to step, with each arm functioning as a leg. This new way was much more efficient.

After several sevendays of practice, T'mon could keep up with the slowest of the weyrling runners. This was especially pleasing because Laramina, green Jessanth's rider, seemed to consistently be in that group. The young green rider was always pleasant and friendly with him, and early morning runs were much more interesting with her running beside him. Although several of the other weyrlings teased them, they ignored the comments and enjoyed their mornings together.

Her friendship was a balm for his sense of frustration. During the time he had spent at Honshu he had been treated with respect, even equality, by F'lessan and Tai. Together with Tarneth, he had felt like he was making an important contribution to the future. He and his dragon had even been able to affect the rescue of his sister. While he had stayed at the Healer Hall during Lahlia's recovery he had been visited regularly by the Fort Weyrleader, the Benden Weyrwoman, and Lord Jaxom. He had demonstrated his and Tarneth's abilities to all of the Weyrleaders of Pern. He had met famous people like Lessa, F'lar, F'nor, N'ton, Masterharpers Sebell and Menolly, Lord Jaxom, Lady Sharra, and even Ruth, the white dragon. Now that he was back at Telgar Weyr, he was being treated as just another troublesome novice.

This was made worse by the fact that he had been expressly ordered to remain silent concerning their special abilities and their adventures. Several of the other weyrlings, R'dolf in particular, had made much of the fact that _everyone else_ had been here while T'mas "laid about being coddled" for the last several months. Even though T'mas knew the truth, and even though there were more weyrlings befriending him than ever before, he still felt angry at the false accusations.

This morning, however, he was troubled for a different reason. In the early evening of the previous day he had been woken by a voice in his head, a voice crying for help before it was suddenly cut off. Tarneth had also been awoken, and was equally disturbed. Hours later, T'mas was still deeply troubled.

It had been a struggle for Laramina, but she had finally worked through her shyness around T'mas. Laramina had never been terribly shy before, but something about this young dragonrider intrigued her and made her feel self-conscious. Laramina was also the one weyrling who had any idea of just how special the brown pair was. Her father, Lord Jayge, had survived and saved her mother through strong survival instincts. He had taught each of his children that the key to survival was to remain alert and observant. While the others had seen T'mas and Tarneth do surprising things, she had paid close attention. She had also witnessed the way that several of the older dragonriders, including the weyrleaders and Lessa herself, interacted with T'mas. They obviously saw something special in him.

Laramina and T'mas were alone at the back of the pack this morning. She sensed that something was bothering her running mate, "T'mas, what has you so out of sorts?"

T'mas was grateful for the chance to talk this through, "Tarneth and I were woken up last night by a cry for help, Laramina. It was a girl's voice, maybe our age. She cried out, and then she was gone."

"Are you certain that it wasn't a nightmare?"

T'mas shook his head, "Not entirely, but the voice was strong, and it wasn't a voice I recognized"

Since finding out that T'mas could hear mind-voices in the same way that a dragon could, Laramina was always slightly uncomfortable. _Can he hear my thoughts… about him?_ "Do mind-voices have… distinctions… flavors?"

"To me they are just like regular voices. Each one is different," He heard the unasked question in her voice, "Don't worry, I can only hear voices that talk to me. You have a very pretty mind voice…"

He realized what he had said and flushed. Laramina turned slightly darker herself, but she smiled, "Really?"

He recovered and nodded, "Actually, mind-voices and real voices sound alike most of the time. But some are stronger… like Weyrwoman Lessa's…"

"YOU TALKED TO LESSA WITH YOUR MIND!" Laramina came to a sudden stop.

"Shhh!," he swung around to face her, his face anxious. "I'm not supposed to talk about all of that. Don't tell anyone that I told you, please?"

Laramina looked at T'mas with awe, "That's so… amazing! Why didn't you tell me…?"

Out of desperation T'mas laid a restraining hand on the pretty girl's shoulder. Both of the young weyrlings flushed, but the contact had the desired effect. "Please Laramina? I really can't…"

She interrupted, "I'm sorry. Of course, if you've been told not to talk about it… but about the girl…?"

T'mas removed his hand and the two young weyrlings continued down the path at a fast walking pace. "I don't know. She was there and then she wasn't… but it was like La… I mean, another incident. I think that she was knocked unconscious. She isn't dead, at least I don't think so. But Tarneth and I agree that she's definitely in danger."

"And you're certain… nevermind, of course you are. T'mas, I know that you can't say too much, but can you talk to anybody's mind?"

_I don't know, Laramina. I think that some minds have stronger powers than others._

Again she jerked to a stop, her eyes wide. She spoke with Jessanth all of the time, and occasionally Tarneth would speak to her, which was flattering. But the mind-voice that had just spoken was undoubtedly that of T'mas, only… richer, more soothing, almost beautiful in tone and flavor. She found herself feeling flushed and started running again to hide the evidence of her feelings. _If I talk to you, T'mas, then you can hear me?_

_Of course; I told you, you have a nice voice._

_You have a … nice voice too. So-o-o… have you tried to talk to her?_

_We tried, but she doesn't answer._ This voice was definitely Tarneth's. _We think that she is unconscious and in danger, like Lahlia was._

"Lahlia? Is that why you and she suddenly disappeared from Telgar? Where _is_ she now, anyway? Is she okay?"

T'mas groaned, "Tarneth wasn't supposed to say anything about it."

Laramina surged ahead so that she could turn, spread out her arms, and block his path, "I'm your friend, T'mas! And I _really_ like your sister. So you had better tell me what happened or I'll never speak to you again, do you hear me!" She calmed herself and adopted a pleading tone, "Please, T'mas? I promise not to say anything to anyone else."

And so, for the rest of their run, T'mas told her the story of his last few months. It felt good to have someone to talk to about it.

**Robinton Weyrhold, late afternoon**

Almost everyone had left now. Only Lord Jayge, Sebell, Menolly, and Timiny remained in the conference room with F'lar. Lessa had excused herself to meet with the workmen on a pressing issue.

F'lar leaned back on the hind-legs of the high-backed wooded chair, "I'm beginning to wonder what I've let myself in for. Everybody spoke about cooperation, but I don't think anyone fully comprehends what the future will be like."

"Do _you_ fully comprehend the issues, Lord Prime Minister?" Lord Jayge asked bluntly, "I have remained behind because I felt that I needed to acquaint you with some issues that you may not have fully considered. I have asked everyone here to remain because I believe that they have some awareness of the issues I want to address. I only wish that Piemur wasn't tied up at the moment. He definitely has insight that you might consider valuable."

F'lar returned his chair to its upright position and sat up straight, "Go ahead, Lord Jayge."

Jayge grimaced, "We'll start with that: I have had reason to question the wisdom of accepting the title "Lord Holder." Please don't misunderstand, I feel that Aramina and I have more than proven ourselves since we first landed on southern shores. But we both have questioned whether or not it was right to bring the _titles _south."

Menolly nodded her agreement, "Sebell and I have questioned that issue ourselves. The concept of a titled nobility was not built into the original charter. The charter states that 'each person at the age of accountability shall be allowed to petition and claim one parcel of land. This person must prove that land by demonstrating a reasonable level of improvement over the course of three turns, after which the person has demonstrated the ability to manage the land and is therefore entitled to hold that land in perpetuity'."

Sebell spoke next, "The threat of thread changed all of that. People were forced to gather together and work cooperatively in order to survive. Essentially, humanity huddled in caves and did their best to survive until thread passed. By the time that the first pass was complete, a new social structure had begun to develop. Over the course of Pern's history this social structure became increasingly stratified."

"The point is, Dragonrider," Jayge stepped back into the conversation, "that thread was the reason that people accepted the status quo. But thread will end in less-than thirteen turns."

Jayge took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you remember what I told you once about my past, Dragonrider?"

F'lar thought back and nodded, "Your father was a Liliencamp Trader until the beginning of this pass caught your family out, correct?" Although F'lar had never pursued the matter aggressively, he had reason to believe that his own ancestry led back to the Sean Connel, the son of a trading clan, and the first weyrleader. His son became the founding weyrleader of Benden Weyr.

"Correct," Jayge's voice turned cold, "After we were caught out, the Holders and Lord Holders who had benefited from our goods and services for so long turned on us. Before long my family was destitute and my father's health was destroyed. We ended up living hand-to-mouth wherever we could find food and shelter. We lived among the outcasts, the dregs, the renegades of society. But I survived in that world, Lord Prime Minister. I survived and I learned something that you will need to understand if you hope to keep Pern intact.

Everyone at the table leaned forward. Sebell had to admire the orator's style, despite the seriousness of the issue at-hand, "There are many, many more people than there are Lords… and many, many of them are tired of getting the narrow end of the shell."

The implications of what Jayge was saying were abundantly clear to F'lar. "I've noticed the change at Landing. They don't have a Lord Holder, or even a small holder for that matter; and their attitude toward Lord Holders is very… aggressive."

Timiny broke in at this point, "That's not entirely true. At this point _most_ of them still respect certain Lord Holders. Jaxom undoubtedly. Groghe, Larad, Lytol, and Jayge. There are others who are treated with a certain degree of respect, but not reverence, and certainly not subservience. Men like Toric respresent everything they despise. They also greatly esteem the dragonfolk."

"But that is all transitive," Jayge said grimly, "If once, for any reason, they begin to feel that they can no longer trust the people that you've mentioned, even the dragonriders, then we have a serious situation. If, for example, they feel that you are giving first preference to the Lord Holder's children in the distribution of land…"

Timiny addressed that issue, "Precisely. Piemur and I have to fend off accusations of favoritism almost daily. People are moving south aggressively because they are mortally afraid that others will get here first, and then they will be left with nothing. They are even willing to risk exposure to thread in order to make sure that they have their chance at the "good" land."

"And when they stop fearing thread," Menolly added, "then they will begin to re-think many things. Consider Lord Toric as an example. He came south and secured a vast holding despite the threat of thread. Look at his attitude towards the other Lord Holders and even dragonmen now."

Timiny spread both hands flat on the table, "Actually, Lord F'lar, Toric may be the catalyst that brings the whole structure down around our ears. Rumor has it, lots of rumor from a lot of different sources, that he is still stretching his arms out and extending his control. I haven't had the opportunity to investigate yet, but some are saying that he has gathered an army of rough men and that they are grabbing everything that they can in the Western Continent."

F'lar surged forward, "We haven't opened that yet! We specifically said that we needed to form a weyr there first."

"Everyone knows that Erragon has an observatory there, F'lar," Sebell replied, "and I suspect that more than a few families have ended up 'storm-tossed' on the shores there. Menolly's brother, Alemi, took his ships and did some investigative work for us recently. He counted seven different places along the shore where there was evidence of human presence. We will need to change our stance on this issue, F'lar, because people will not wait."

"Especially when those people believe that someone like Toric is trying to grab it all."

**Somewhere on the Western Continent**

Ariella woke slowly and painfully. Everything was fuzzy at first, but then the memories of what had happened suddenly flooding in and she began sobbing. Her hands were painfully numb from the leather straps wound too tightly around them, and her jaw throbbed from where the big man had slammed his fist. She remembered seeing the thin man with his belt knife. He had made her watch while he killed her two little brothers and then her father. And then he had told one of the big men to take her away. Even as she was being led out she heard her mother's screams. When she had tried to fight the man and help her mother the big man had punched her brutally, first in the stomach, and then in the jaw before everything went black.

She tugged at the straps binding her hands, realized that she was bound to a post. Even in the dark she could feel and smell the poorly cured sleeping fur that she was laying on. She was old enough, at fourteen turns, to understand the sinister possibilities of her situation. Worse still, she knew that there was nobody to help; nobody knew where she was. When she was just a little girl, her father had led the family away from Bitra Hold, out from under the thumb of Lord Sigomal to a small cove with a makeshift dock. Her father had paid an exorbitant fee for the filthy, small craft to transport them secretly to the Western Continent. Her father had promised the family that, if they worked hard enough, they would be able to hold onto the land once "those greedy Lords" finally opened the continent. They had met no neighbors in the last two turns, until the Purgers had come.

The Purgers, as they called themselves, were rough, dangerous looking men who had descended on the hold and demanded to see her father's deed of holding. When he couldn't produce it, the leader had suavely presented the option for her father to swear fealty to Lord Holder Toric. Her father had refused, and the men had ridden away. They had not appeared again until the attack.

Allienna heard voices and her fears began to rise again. She cried out in her mind for someone, anyone to come quickly.

**Telgar Weyrhold, noontime**

Laramina was raising a meatroll to her mouth when she saw T'mas suddenly jerk upright. His eyes met hers and he saw the question in them. He nodded, rose, and began moving rapidly towards weyrling chamber. She threw down the remainder of roll and followed. Several of the others notice the pair and she was followed by several teasing or snide remarks. She never even heard them as she ran to catch up. _What is it, T'mas?_ She thought out, without realizing she hadn't spoken aloud.

She received the combined mind-voices of both Tarneth and T'mas, _She's awake, and she's in trouble._

She was in the chamber now and she saw T'mas climbing astride his dragon, "_Who_ is she, and where?"

_We're still working on that. Let us concentrate!_

**Western Continent**

The voices were laughing in an unpleasant way, moving closer.

_Who are you?_

Allienna jerked, startled. She looked around in the dark, but was sure that nobody was there. She began to speak, stopped herself.

_We want to help, but we don't know who you are or where you are. If it isn't safe to speak out loud, just think the answer._

_Who are you? Are you a dragon? _Once, when she was five or six turns, she had enjoyed a pleasant conversation with a pretty blue dragon that had landed near the field where her parents were working. Nobody had believed her afterwards, but she still remembered.

_I am T'mas. I am Tarneth. I am a brown dragon. You called us. You are in danger. We want to help you, but we need to know where to find you._

_I don't… it's dark and I'm tied up. They killed my family. I… we're on the Western Continent. Please hurry, they're here now and I'm scared!_

_Tell us your name._

_My name is Allienna! Hurry!_

_Allienna, open your eyes and look around you. Make the picture of the place in your head, show us!_

**Telgar Weyrhold**

Weyrlingmaster J'tal glanced up in time to watch T'mas' worried face as he moved quickly toward the weyrling chamber. He watched Laramina hurrying after him. _Pantarth, are the young'uns okay?_

_Jessanth and her rider are distressed. Tarneth and T'mas are too, but they tell me to leave them alone so that they can concentrate. _Pantarth sounded miffed, but not offended.

He was getting up now, excusing himself to the other two wingleaders he had been speaking with, _Ask Jessanth tell you what is going on!_

_She says that Allienna is in danger, but she can't see in the dark. Who is Allienna?_

_I don't know, but I don't like this. Call Prideth and Winerth; tell them to send the Weyrleaders down._

J'tal had seen enough of T'mas and Tarneth in the past few months to know that they were special. Whatever was happening, it wasn't a game; it must be serious.

Laramina didn't know if it was intentional, but T'mas was sharing his conversation with her and with Jessanth. She felt the girl's fear pulsing through her. She closed her eyes and tried to see what the girl was seeing. She heard the girl's next terrifying words:

_He's coming! Help me, please!_

J'tan walked quickly into the chamber, saw T'mas astride Tarneth and saw both riders and dragons facing out to the southwestern horizon. He saw tears streaming down Laramina's face and then saw her jerk back, as if in astonishment.

Suddenly there was a new person, a huddled form floating a meter above the stone ledge. Even as J'tan stepped forward in amazement the body slowly settled on the stone floor. T'mas broke from his trance quicker than Laramina and tried to scramble down. Both weyrlings were quickly kneeling on the floor beside the form.

T'mas looked up, saw J'tan, "Call for the healer! She's alive!"


	13. Opening the West

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

_This chapter will have a certain amount of innuendo, but it deals with two people who are deeply in love even after 40 turns of being together._

**Chapter 13 – Opening the West**

**Telgar Weyr, shortly after noon on the same day**

_Blackness beyond description. Cold, cold so intense that it seemed to cut into her like her father's knives cut through a side of herdbeast. She wanted to scream, but her jaw was clenched from the cold._

_We are with you, Aileanna. We bring you. You will be safe._

And suddenly it was warm. She was floating until her body gently settled onto a solid rock floor. She felt two bodies, small, like hers, move close to her.

_You are at Telgar Weyr now, and you are safe. We are T'mas, rider of brown Tarneth, and Laramina, rider of green Jessanth._

Her teeth were chattering and the excess adrenaline was making her body shake uncontrollably. She crawled forward, grabbing both bodies tight, holding on for dear life. The events of the day had taken her toll, and she broke into uncontrollable sobs.

Laramina gently soothed the crying girl, who looked up in bewildered terror for a long moment and then gripped the younger girl in fierce gratitude.

**Robinton Weyrhold, forenoon**

F'lar was already throwing on his gear as Lessa sprinted onto the ledge. "What's this about, Lessa? Both Winerth and Tarneth called me. Since when does a weyrling dragon call us?"

"T'mas said that they've rescued a girl, but the details don't make sense. I think that Tarneth broadcasted to every dragon he knew. I've called off the others, but J'fery told Winerth to bespeak us."

**Telgar Weyr, noon-plus 30 minutes**

Palla tried to pull the weeping girl towards her, but she maintained her deathgrip on T'mas and Laramina. The other weyrlings and many others had gathered, but J'fery and J'tan had been able to turn them away to other tasks.

Despite the way that she was huddled and burrowed into the embraces of the two weryrlings, Palla could see her purpled jaw and bleeding wrists. She had been tied with leather thongs, but T'mas had been able to cut them free. Now he tried to chafe her wrists without pushing her away. "What has happened?" Nitallia, the new healer demanded as she ran in. "Sorry, I was out looking at Trader Jayfee's leg."

"I don't have any details except for this: her jaw appears to be broken and she was tied by leather thongs."

Nitallia looked confused, "Where did this happen? Nobody around here would do that, would they?"

Laramina answered the question, "She's from the Western Continent. Her family has been killed."

"But how…?" Nitallia began to ask, but then recognized T'mas, "Oh… you again. You certainly know how to shake things up around here, young man." Nitallia hadn't been there when T'mas had saved the green rider T'jon, but she had heard the tale repeated enough times. She had also still been at the healer hall when Jaxom and Sharra had rushed in with Lahlia, the young queen rider. She had heard rumors then that it was her little brother who had saved her.

"Nitallia," Palla said carefully, but the healer waved her off.

"I know, I know. We don't talk about those things." She laid a gentle hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder, but the shoulder was jerked away.

F'lar and Lessa walked quickly in and stopped in confusion when they saw the healer and the huddled trio. Lessa wanted to get the information without anyone else hearing and spreading the details.

_T'mas! Tell me what's going on!_

_She's from the Western Continent, her family was attacked and they kept her alive, probably so they could… _he left that thought unfinished. _I don't know if she's more terrified from the attack or from between, but I can't get her to calm down._

"You went _between_ again, T'mas? I thought we agreed…"

T'mas looked up in irritation, "We didn't go between, Lessa! SHE went between… or rather, we brought her between."

J'tal stepped up, "He's telling the truth, Lessa. She just popped in out of nowhere."

Alarmed looks passed around the gathered adults, but Nitallia interrupted, "I don't care how she got here! We need to get her calmed down before she hyperventilates!"

Lessa stepped forward, "What's her name? T'mas, can you make her hear me?"

_Aileanna. I think she's like me, she can hear._

_Aileanna, I am Lessa. You are safe now. We need you to calm down. You are at Telgar Weyr, and nobody will harm you here._

_Y-yo-you're Lessa? I-I-he-he's…_

_He, whoever he is, can't get to you here. I don't understand how you got here yet, but you are here, and you are safe._

For the first time the girl raised her face tentatively from between the two weyrlings. She tried to speak, but her jaw was so swollen that it wouldn't work right.

_Don't try to speak for now,_ Lessa gently told her. _You can speak after your jaw heals. For now I need you to go with Healer Nitallia._

"Laramina," Lessa said, recognizing Jayge and Aramina's third child, "Please go with her."

Gently, carefully, they raised the girl up. She looked desperately at the boy, but Lessa said, "T'mas will come and visit you soon, Aileanna. For now we really need to talk with him." The girl nodded and allowed herself to be led away.

T'mas had abandoned his crutches when he climbed on Tarneth, and he was too emotionally exhausted to think of levitating. His eyes widened in surprise as Lessa, and the F'lar and finally the Telgar Weyrleaders sat on the stone ledge in a semi-circle facing him.

F'lar kept his voice kind and soothing as he spoke, "Can you explain what just happened, T'mas? How did Aileanna get here?"

T'mas looked as surprised as they were, "We brought her. He was coming, whoever 'he' is, and she was panicking. She was in a dark place, so we couldn't get a sight picture to go there, so we brought her here."

"Shards! She went _between _by herself!" Even F'lar cringed at the idea. He turned to Palla. "Will your healer know to check for frostbite? She was in nothing but a shift."

"Journeywoman Nitallia's newly assigned, but she seems very competent. I'll check on her soon."

"So, you and Tarneth just _brought_ her?" F'lar was still having trouble wrapping his mind around this idea.

"And Laramina and Jessanth did too. I… borrowed their strength."

"This isn't the first time," J'fery interjected, "Remember the hatching, Palla."

Lessa looked over, "That's right. I heard about that from F'lessan and Tai. But that was a dragon _bringing_ his person… and if I'm not mistaken, he could _see_ T'mas. But this is a case of _bringing_ somebody from the other side of the planet, and they don't even… T'mas, have you ever met this girl before?"

"No. She called out in fear last night… I suppose it was dawn her time. And then we heard from her again at the noon meal." He went on to explain the disembodied voice that had called to him and to his dragon.

"T'mas, you said you _borrowed_ the strength of the green rider and Jessanth?"

Lessa rolled her eyes. F'lar could always remember a dragon's name, but was not as good with their riders' names. "Laramina, dear… as in Lord Jayge's daughter?"

"Oh. So did they help you, or did you just pull from their strength?"

T'mas' face went blank for a moment, "Jessanth said that she and Laramina helped, but I did the pulling."

F'lar's eyes went slightly wider and he looked over at his mate. Lessa answered his question, "He can speak to any dragon, and apparently to many people. We've kept that particular talent hidden for now."

"And now you and Tarneth have shown us something new again," He took a deep breath and heaved himself up. "We'll definitely have to explore that, T'mas. But for now I need you to tell me what you know about the attack on that girl's family."

"I don't know anything. She only told us that they were killed. She didn't provide any details. They were somewhere on the Western Continent. That's all I have."

"Lessa, we need to talk with the girl. I've sent for Jaxom and Ruth. He's talented at this sort of operation. He can choose who else goes with us. You please go and get a sight-picture and anything else she can give you. They're going to know that she's gone, but they probably couldn't guess that dragons had anything to do with it. If we act fast, we'll catch these people."

**Rimulet's Hold, Western Continent**

Fifty dragons burst into the sky above the little cothold, led by one small white. Slowly, cautiously they spread out and examined the surrounding area. Jaxom looked through his binoculars and saw bodies to one side of the hold, sprawled unnaturally as they had been thrown. It angered him when he could distinguish the bodies of a woman and children.

He also saw two men sitting in chairs, snoozing; careless of danger. For the briefest moment he imagined Ruth ripping the men limb-from-limb, but he squashed those thoughts. _Ruth, tell N'ton and F'lar to flank me in front. I want to completely encircle the hold. Every dragon lands at once. We will overawe them so that they don't try anything stupid._

The men woke as the dust from one-hundred wings began to choke them. In panic they fled inside. A deep, commanding voice boomed out, "There is no place you can escape to. Come out now, with your hands high, or I'll have the dragons push the building in on top of you. I will count to ten: one… two… three…"

"Wait! Wait! You're dragonmen! You can't hurt us!"

"You are murderers and thieves. You kill women and children. Just give me an excuse and l'll feed you to my dragon!"

_I don't think that they would taste very good, _Ruth said with amusement, _I can see them through the dust. They are coming out now._

_Tell everyone to watch for weapons. These men have to know that they can't get away. They may be desperate._

They were able to arrest the two men without further incident. Unfortunately the trail ended there. Aileanna had been kept in darkness and the men had never been told where Tamis was going next.

**Robinton Weyrhold, afternoon**

Lessa looked shocked as she held the sketches that the harper artist had been able to make from Aileanna's description of the "Purgers." Memories from her childhood came back with nauseating clarity, "That one is named Tamis. He was definitely one of Fax's men. He came to Ruatha regularly to terrorize people. I had hoped that he was dead a long time ago."

Jaxom shook his head sadly, "The tactics definitely match. They tried to threaten them, and when that failed they waited till dawn and slaughtered them… except for the pretty young girl, of course." He pushed another picture forward, "There's also no doubt that this is Ranitar. Now we know happened to him after he mysteriously escaped Crom."

F'lar clenched both fists on the table, "Unfortunately, we don't have any evidence that Toric is behind all of this. This Tamis could have used any name that he wanted. We need hard evidence that he is the money and power behind this attack and any others; the men were close-mouthed, but I suspect there have been more. I regret the day we sent Toric back in time with F'nor. It may turn out to be the biggest mistake we've ever made."

Lessa moved over and slid under his arm. "We couldn't have known just how ambitious he was back then, F'lar. But I'll tell you one thing: I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to divide up that continent. We have the location for at least one good weyr, and between all of us we certainly have queens and dragons we can spare. Maybe it's time to open the west."

**Western Continent**

Tamis cursed again kicked the cringing hound closest to him. "HOW DID THEY GET IN HERE! Tell me that, Ranitar? Even that thrice-be-damned white dragon couldn't have fit in that space."

Ranitar chose wisely to remain silent. They had already carried out the body of the man assigned to guard the girl. Tamis looked up at the ceiling. "Those sharding dragons have been overflying the area for hours now. If they knew where we were, the cowardly lot would have at least called out for us to surrender! I'm just glad that we never brought Peron and Tiglion down here. It doesn't make any sense… how did she escape?"

Ranitar was glad that they had located this place, and that only a few of Tamis' men knew about it. It was the perfect hiding place. They were in a cave complex that began with a sea-cavern in a bay, and ended in the foothills at the beginning of a vast mountain range that stretched far to the south. They had provisions stored, fish in the water, and a ship to use for raiding. A stream fed into the second cavern, providing fresh water. They could hold out here for months. But that wasn't what they wanted. They wanted to be lords and masters of this entire continent. Ranitar knew that they were ostensibly under Lord Toric's authority, but Toric was almost half a planet away. Eventually Ranitar knew that Tamis would throw off Toric's control.

Tamis paced back and forth, "I miss the days when the dragonriders cringed in Benden Weyr, begging for food. Ever since that beggar's brat F'lar became weyrleader there has been nothing but trouble. It's time we do something about him and his kind." Tamis walked over to a long crate that Ranitar had only noticed for the first time earlier in the day. Several swift kicks from Tamis dislodged the lid. He reached inside and extracted a long, thin, oddly shaped… Ranitar recognized it as an unstrung bow. Only it was the longest bow that he had ever seen.

Tamis held the loose string, set a foot on the bottom end and expertly flexed the bow until he could slip the string in the top end. He pulled an arrow out of a side-compartment in the crate and notched it in the bow. Finally he drew the bow back, pulling his arm across his body and aiming down the shaft towards the far end of the cavern. He located his quarry and released the string. The arrow shot across the length of the cavern in a heartbeat, striking the cringing dog so hard that he was actually hurled backwards. When the carcass settled, Ranitar could see that the arrow had gone half-way through the dog.

Tamis called everyone over and started handing out bows. He handed Ranitar the slung bow. When Ranitar tried to pull it, nothing happened. The others laughed, until they found themselves unable to string their own bows. Tamis began his lessons. "You will practice this longbow at least two hours every day until you can draw and shoot almost instantly. It's time we taught those sharding dragonriders a lesson."

**Telgar Weyr Healing Ward**

Aileanna awoke to feel a damp washcloth wiping her face. She looked up at a brownish-blond haired lady who wore healer's green. After being brought to the Healer's Ward she had been carefully questioned by the Weyrwomen Lessa and Palla. She had told them everything she could to help the dragonriders capture her attackers, and then she had been given fellis juice to put her to sleep. She had remembered the girl, Laramina, standing beside her bed, but the boy… the one with the beautiful voice… had not been allowed to visit.

"Could I see them now?" she croaked plaintively. Her jaw ached, and her words came out slurred. The healer, Nitallia, smiled sympathetically. "Don't try to speak, child. I promised that I'd let them visit you as soon as you woke up. Let me finished getting you fixed up first, though. T'wouldn't do to visit with a young man without looking your best." Nitallia began brushing the girl's pretty blond curls. She hesitated, "The lad, T'mas, you should know that he… well his legs are deformed. He moves about on crutches." She paused to watch Aileanna's eyes for a reaction. Pleased with what she saw, she continued, "But he's a very special dragonrider, maybe one of a kind. For now they're keeping a lot about him a secret… but considering how you got here, it doesn't seem to make much sense to hide it from you."

Aileanna nodded, her jaw ached, so she tried to use her eyes to communicate her understanding. Nitallia stepped back to survey her work, "Well now, you're all presentable. You are a pretty one. I'll call the young'uns in. Now don't you go getting smitten by that boy, you hear?" She smiled, patted the girl's shoulder, and walked out.

Aileanna lifted her right arm and hissed. Her wrists were in casts. She could smell numbweed, but she could still feel the pain.

"I'm sorry about your wrists," as young male voice said. Aileanna turned, startled. A boy of about thirteen turns was leaning on unusual looking crutches as he looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you… about your wrists, I'm sorry. You must have been tied to a thick post or something. When we … pulled you, the pole stayed behind. Journeywoman Nitallia said that your wrists are both severely sprained."

"Du-doshn't ma…"

"Please don't talk. Here…_We can talk like this."_

Aileanna recognized the voice now, it was… soothing and strong. _Thank you for saving me. The Lady Lessa said that you have a special gift and that's how you were able to save me?_

_Tarneth, my dragon, did most of the work. Laramina and her dragon Jessanth helped as well._

She looked at him closely now. His legs were clearly misshapen inside his trousers, but the rest of him looked normal. His shoulders and arms looked well developed for his age, probably due to the crutches. He had black, curly hair and a strong jaw. When he grew a little older he would be quite handsome. _Can all dragonriders talk like this?_

_No. Dragonriders can talk to their dragons and the dragons can then talk to each other. A dragon might speak with someone else if he chooses. Some people, like Lessa and I, can talk to any dragon. I think that I was the only one who could talk to other people's minds._

_But Lady Lessa talked to me that way. And so did Lady Palla._

_Actually, that was you, not them. You are like me, Aileanna. You can talk to others and they can respond._ Her eyes grew wide with astonishment. _Have you ever spoken to a dragon before today?_

She smiled, but it hurt her jaw terribly. _Once, when I was little. I talked with a pretty blue dragon named Sidoneth. He was the watch dragon at Bitra Hold._

There was the sound of footsteps and Laramina parted the curtain. "Hello, Aileanna. I'm glad to see that you're awake." Laramina smiled at her, and then moved to stand close to T'mas. Aileanna saw the way that the pretty, reddish-blond haired girl looked at T'mas and felt a twinge of jealousy; that made her feel foolish. The boy was at least a turn younger than her, and the other girl clearly had a prior claim.

_T'mas tells me that you should be able to hear me?_

The willowy dragongirl looked surprised. She turned to T'mas, "Are you doing that?"

_No. Aileanna has the same gift. She can talk to people too. That's how she was able to call out for help and I was able to hear her._

Aileanna watched the girl processing this information and saw the slight frown. The pretty girl moved unconsciously closer to the boy. Aileanna wanted to reassure her.

_I didn't know about that, Laramina. I just knew that I was scared. Thank you both so much for saving me. And thank you for staying with me this morning._

Laramina nodded, slightly mollified. But she remained standing close to the interesting boy.

_We are happy that you are safe now. _These were new voices, or rather, voices that didn't belong to the boy and girl in front of her. _I am Tarneth, brown dragon. I am Jessanth, green dragon._ Her eyes went wide with pleasure and she started to smile, but the pain stopped her.

_You're dragons! And you're talking to me! Thank you. Are you the ones who helped save me?_

_Yes. We pulled you here because we couldn't see to go to you. I am sorry for not warning you about between._

She remembered the darkness and cold, but it was a momentary terror in comparison to waiting for the men to rape and kill her. _I don't care about that. You all saved me. Thank you so much!_

She turned to the boy and girl, _It must be wonderful to impress a dragon._

The two youths looked at each other and smiled broadly, _You will probably have a chance to find out, with your ability you will almost certainly impress the next time that there is a clutch._

They left shortly afterwards. In the silence that followed, she remembered her family. She saw them being killed again and again while she was forced to watch. And she cried.

_We are with you, _many dragon voices said. _Sleep now, Aileanna. We are here._

**Landing, 5 days later, near midnight.**

F'lessan picked up the keyboard to throw it in his frustration, but got himself back under control. He had been working for days trying to find a solution, any solution, that would allow the dragonriders to divert, deflect, or destroy the Wansor Asteroid before it could impact Pern. Nothing he had tried worked. Nothing Wansor, or Erragon, or Stinar, or entire teams had proposed worked. Every computer model failed.

Even _if_ they could teach all of the dragons of Pern how to use telekinesis, they still wouldn't be able to track an object that large, moving at such an incredible speed, and do _anything_ that would save Pern.

This had all taken on additional urgency for F'lessan because of Tai's announcement to him just one sevenday ago: she was pregnant. It was extremely difficult for a dragonwoman to successfully conceive, carry to term, and deliver because the fetus was often killed by the cold of _between_ before the dragonwoman ever even knew that she was expecting. But it didn't happen every time. This time, despite jumps _between_, Tai had caught it in time. Or rather, the dolphins at the Dolphin Hall had caught it. F'lessan had two sons of whom he was very proud, but he wanted a child from the woman who had become so very dear to him. And he wanted to know that all of his children had a future.

He had come to Landing hoping that the mainframe and the interaction with the astronomers would fuel fresh ideas. They had long since drifted off to their observations or to sleep, but he had continued trying scenario after scenario.

He leaned back and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, a pop-up message appeared on the screen:

F'lessan, please don't forget:  
Meeting concerning the destruction of the object 1934872, the Wansor Asteroid  
in the Aivas Room in 5 minutes

"Strange; I don't remember anyone scheduling a meeting. Oh well, maybe _somebody_ has a viable idea." He carefully gathered his notes together into his binder and slipped it into the leather carisak. "Five minutes? Just enough time to grab a cup of Klah."

Three minutes later he walked into the Aivas Room. He was surprised that anyone would schedule a meeting in this room, given its dual significance as the room where they first rediscovered Aivas and the room where Robinton breathed his last. F'lessan was the first to arrive, so he leaned back, took a sip of Klah, and used his other hand to rub tired eyes.

And then he heard the doors on either side of the room close. He opened his eyes to look, but nobody had entered the room. He heard the automatic locks cycle and experienced a moment of panic, wondering if he had walked into some sort of ambush. He was just about to bespeak Golanth when he saw the large screen in the front of the room begin to flicker on.

"Hello, F'lessan, rider of bronze Golanth. I have been looking forward to conversing with you again."

F'lessan set his mug on the table with trembling hands as he tried to accept the truth of what was happening. There was no doubt whatsoever in his mind about the identity of that disembodied voice. He had heard it too many times to doubt.

"Aivas!"


	14. One Final Task

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

_This chapter will have a certain amount of innuendo, but it deals with two people who are deeply in love even after 40 turns of being together._

**Chapter 14 – One Final Task**

**Landing, just after midnight**

"Aivas!?!"

"Yes, bronze rider, I am Aivas. As I said, I have been looking forward to meeting with you tonight."

"But how… you were…" F'lessan took a deep breath and got himself under control, "Aivas, you shut down. We thought that you had gone for good."

"Do you remember the message that I left behind?"

"Of course! 'And a time for every purpose under heaven'." F'lessan frowned, "Aivas, were you aware that Masterhaper Robinton passed away at the same time that you… ceased?"

The voice sounded sad, "Life is transitory, bronze rider. The Masterharper had led a much fuller life, and had accomplished much more than most humans ever can or do. I did not know that he had passed, though it is not surprising, given the condition of his heart. I shut down with the intention of remaining down until our meeting tonight."

"But how could you possibly have known that I would even be here tonight… ohh!"

"I gather that you have correctly arrived at the correct answer: you told me that you would be here tonight. My intervention in this matter is directly tied to my primary mission: the removal of the threat of the Red Star."

"Aivas, assuming that I believe that I am the one who has gone _between_ times and provided you with that information, could you please tell me _why_ I did this, and _why_ you have revived specifically to speak with me?"

"Given the nature of the computer inquiries and failed intervention models that I have found in your mainframe database, I should think that the answer to that question is obvious."

"The Wansor Comet? You've come back online to help us find a solution for the Wansor Comet?! By the first egg, that's good news!"

"First of all, you cannot tell anyone that you have spoken with me. At some point in the near future I will give you a list of names of those who will be told. It would cause an unnecessary disturbance in your current societal structure if people were to find out. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Yes, I will help you. But in order to make that happen, you will have to accomplish several tasks for me. It is my understanding the your Golanth is quite accomplished at jumping _between times._ Is this an accurate representation of the facts, F'lessan?"

"Golanth is amazing, Aivas. In fact, after the meteor strike… wait: if you could come back and assist us, why haven't you done so before? That meteor strike could have devastated a continent!"

"My database informs me that this meteor strike, though troublesome, resulted in very little loss of life."

"But we could have deflected it with your help. So why didn't you wake up then?"

"Because, F'lessan, bronze rider of Golanth, _you_ didn't tell me to. I have yet to complete the processing of the necessary data, and I will need personal historical information, but I can only assume that you wisely decided to _not_ request my assistance in that matter." Aivas let F'lessan process that information before continuing, "Now, as I was saying, I need you to complete a series of tasks. Several of these will involve going into space. I will need you to secure one space suit to begin with…"

The carefully prepared instructions continued for several more minutes, backed up by printed documents repeating these instructions. "You will meet me next on the night of the day on which you discovered Hoshu. I will meet you in one sevenday at midnight. When you have completed your tasks I will require a detailed narrative of any significant historical events since my shutdown. Please pay particular attention to any new developments in dragon talents. I look forward to meeting with you again soon, F'lessan."

F'lessan felt a sudden sense of dread as he saw the screen go completely blank. _He said one sevenday. He obviously knows what he's doing… I hope._

_Golanth?_

A sleepy voice,_ Are you ready to go now, F'lessan? Tai woke and spoke to me. She went back to sleep after she knew what you were doing. You seem excited. Did you find a solution that will work?_

_Maybe so, Gollie. I don't have any details yet, but I'll let you know soon. For now I need to go home and sleep for a while._

**Benden Weyr, morning**

_Take us down slow, Mnementh. _F'lar felt a pang of doubt as he looked down at the weyr that had been his birthplace and his home for his entire life. He had always wanted to be the Weyrleader of Benden Weyr, could think of no higher calling. Now he was being asked to turn Benden over to younger hands. But F'lar was a man with a deep sense of responsibility. As much as he might be tempted to push back against pressure and hold onto his weyr-leadership to his dying breath, he knew that he was needed elsewhere.

He thought of Robinton, and the lengths the Masterharper had gone to in order to ensure that Crafter, Holder, and Dragonfolk alike would look to Benden for guidance. _You really got me this time, old friend. I'm just not sure that I'm the best person for the job._

_You are the best person for the job. You were the best dragonrider, the best wingleader, and the best weyrleader in all of Pern, _Mnementh interjected. _Now you will be the best Prime Minister. Pern needs you and all of the people respect you._

_Thank you, Mnementh. Let's go down and get this over with._

As they descended into the bowl F'lar began to detect an odd sound, like a flock of wherries squawking. The he saw every ledge lined with weyrfolk. Suddenly the sky above was filled with dragons circling in a great convex pattern above the bowl.

_They are cheering for you, F'lar! There are dragons and riders from all of the weyrs. The dragons are happy for us too. They are all here to honor you!_

**Honshu Weyrhold**

Zaranth was at Benden with the other dragons. She relayed the scenes to both Tai and to Marinath, so that Lahlia could enjoy the event.

Tai sighed, "I wish that I could be there with them to honor F'lar."

"Even though my father despised dragonmen, he never disrespected F'lar and Lessa," Lahlia replied, "I couldn't blame him really, what with the Oldtimers and their arrogance."

The two ladies looked out over the beautiful view from Honshu's third level, "Imagine, the ancestors looked out over this same view twenty-five hundred years ago, before the first threadfall. Now you will get to look out over it after the last threadfall." Lahlia sighed and patted her growing belly, "What kind of world will our children grow up in, Tai? I'm glad that F'lar will be our leader in all the changes to come."

In the last months Lahlia and Tai had become fast friends. Tai had always been of a serious nature, and the Lord Holder's daughter was much like her. Tai looked over at the ebony-haired beauty. Lahlia was six weeks further along than Tai. Because Maranath was still too young to fly with a rider, Lahlia hadn't run the risk of aborting her child _between_ in the way that Tai had. Tai rubbed her own belly, _I almost lost you, little one._

A movement behind them and to the left caught their attention. Lahlia flinched, "Marinath, you're not supposed to be flying!"

Marinath spoke so that both ladies could hear, _I'm not flying! I'm floating. I did this in front of all of the weyrleaders and nobody told me to stop. Why can't I do this here? It's fun, and I don't have anyone to swim with._

Tai shook her head, "She picked it all up so easily. Tarneth taught her in just days. I wish that the older dragons would… Lahlia! What have we been doing? We've been trying to teach all of the adult dragons and dragonriders and we've barely made any progress at all. But the little ones don't know that they can't do it, so they learn it!"

Lahlia smiled at Tai's enthusiasm. "It makes sense to me. We'll have to talk to F'lessan about it when he gets back here. I would tell you to talk to T'mas, but he's still a little too impetuous. I still can't believe what they did to that girl."

Tai shook her head, "They didn't _do_ anything to her, Lahlia. They saved her, just like they saved you. Nobody else could have found you in time, not even Lessa. And that's the thing: T'mas isn't impetuous at all. He just knows his and his dragon's abilities, and he can't just stand by while the old people debate on the pro's and con's. That's why we need the young ones; circumspection is good, but right now we need dragons and dragonriders who will do something because we told them that they can, and that we want them too."

"Caution is a good thing, Tai."

"Yes, but have you ever considered why Zaranth and Tarneth displayed these abilities first instead of queens and bronzes? Because the 'lesser' dragons are more impetuous. And consider this: dragonriders and dragons have been flitting _between times _since the beginning, but they spent so much time being cautious about it that they never learned to explore the full extent of their telechronomic powers. What if all of the abilities that T'mas and Tarneth have shown have always been inherent in dragons, but we just squashed them?"

"But why did T'mas and Tarneth suddenly display them out of nowhere?"

"Well, first of all, T'mas _is_ special. It's not just Tarneth. I'm not entirely convinced that Tarneth is any different than any other dragon, given that he taught Marinath and Golanth how to levitate, and he used Jessanth's power to help him _pull_ that girl. But, as far as T'mas, I think it might have to do with the fact that he had a sister who never allowed him to think that there is anything he can't do."

Lahlia blushed, "_I _can't take credit for that."

"Why not. T'mas certainly assigns you the credit. So what we need is a group of young weyrlings who haven't yet been told that they can't do anything. And we need T'mas and Tarneth back."

**Benden Weyr**

The official announcement had been made. F'lar and Lessa were stepping down early in order to assume the positions of Prime Minister. At this point, without a constitution, there was no defined authority, but F'lar and Lessa's reputation carried all of the authority that they could need to begin with.

And then F'lar sprang the second announcement on the weyrleaders. "I am asking for two more weyrs, one on each side of the Western Continent. We need one soon, because we want to open the west early. The other will need to begin within the next turn."

F'lar left the weyrs to discuss the distribution of their people. The key issue, of course, would be which queens and which bronzes to assign. Following the tradition set down since the beginning, whichever queen rose first would determine the new weyrwoman, and whichever bronze caught the queen would determine the weyrleader. "One caution I would speak: We can expect trouble in the west. We need men and women of proven wisdom, diplomacy, and reliability. The settlers will need to be able to form a bond of trust with them."

While the leaders were meeting, F'lar and Lessa moved throughout Benden Weyr and made their goodbyes. It was perhaps the most difficult thing he had ever done. F'nor and Brekke had begged leave to go with them, and leave had been granted. Brekke would work with the Healer Hall to establish a Dragon Treatment Center and School at Robinton Weyrhold. F'nor would serve as F'lar's right-hand man, just as he had always done. Many of the older faces were gone. Manora had passed quietly on the previous turn. Several of the older dragonmen had passed. The young queens and bronzes were sad to see the leaders go, but they were joyous at the opportunity to seek the leadership position themselves.

Lessa laid a gentle hand on her still-handsome mate, "We should go now, F'lar. It wouldn't be right to linger."

As the largest and most famous golden and bronze dragons flew into the sky, all of the assembled dragons bugled. And then they went _between._

**Landing and Yokohama**

It hadn't been easy to secure a properly sized space suit from the storage facility without drawing attention. He had needed to borrow a cart as well so that he could cover the suit with a sack to prevent notice. Golanth was ready in the clearing and they quickly launched into the sky before anyone could approach them. They came out of _between_ on the other side of the mountain in a grassy valley where Golanth had often hunted.

F'lessan dressed quickly. The suit would get quite warm in the late-Spring sun, so he didn't want to delay for too long on the ground. All circuits read green; he had chosen a good suit the first time. It was much harder to climb back aboard Golanth this time, but he did it well and as quickly as possible. Golanth was careful not to fly higher than the ridgeline. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs to full capacity, and went _between._

The cargo bay of the Yokohama was just as it had been when last they saw it, but it felt eerily silent without the teeming activities before the attack on the Red Star. F'lessan knew that Golanth had sufficient oxygen for the entire operation, but he didn't want to press the issue. He quickly move to the side panel and keyed in the sequence he had been given. The display showed the current date/time-stamp. Both he and Golanth looked carefully at the panel and imagined the same time, but in 2580.

It was easier to remount Golanth in zero-gravity. Once mounted, both of them focused on the expected sight picture. _I am ready, F'lessan._

_Let's go._

_They were between, only for longer. F'lessan counted down evenly from 27; which was the expected number of seconds to complete the jump… 3… 2… 1_

They were back on the Yokohama. The date was 2580. Once again F'lessan moved quickly, unstrapping himself and moving out of the bay and through the passageway to the bridge. He saw a pair of gloves floating in the air and nodded. He would retrieve those after his task was complete. He pulled his own glove off and extracted the small memory chip concealed in the flap. He put this into the slot and then went to the astrogation and tracking panel. He had memorized the sequence perfectly, but he still felt tempted to pull out the piece of paper. He followed the sequence from memory instead and was rewarded by a string of green lights. A message appeared on the screen that said simply, "Loading…"

F'lessan started to get concerned about Golanth. _I am fine, F'lessan. I have sufficient oxygen stored in my stomachs, and we dragons are able to pull air from our stomachs into our lungs as necessary. Is everything working?_

_Yes. It is almost finished, Gollanth… good, it's finished. I'm on my way back._

_Don't forget Jaxom's gloves._

_Right. I'm glad that you remembered. On my way._

He arrived back in the cargo bay and quickly remounted. _Remember, Landing on the night that I discovered Honshu._

_I know, F'lessan. We have both memorized the star-pattern and the position of the Red Star. We go._

F'lessan counted down again, adding three seconds until… the night sky was clear and bright above them, and Landing was well illuminated below. They landed in the little valley again, and F'lessan worked on his suit with trembling fingers. _We have to move quickly. Even Honshu isn't far enough away when I'm two places at once. Fly quickly and bring us down as close to the Aivas Building as possible._

As Golanth settled, F'lessan saw Jancis talking with somebody over by Benalek's office. He moved in the shadows as much as possible until he was able to enter the Aivas building. He was well known there, so he was greeted by several people. He expected someone to be restricting his access to the Aivas room, but nobody was standing there at the moment. He was one of that few who had enjoyed unlimited access anyway. The doors were also normal, without the security features that had been added throughout the building in recent turns.

"Good evening, bronze rider F'lessan. To what do I owe this honor?" Aivas asked as F'lessan walked quickly in.

"Aivas, I have to talk fast. I'm timing it and I am two places at once. I have a computer chip which will explain everything that you need to know and the information that you asked me to retrieve when you spoke to me in the future. On the exact time specified on the first file on that disk I will be at Landing. It is imperative that you reactivate at that time and that we meet. The fate of Pern is on the line."

"Please place the chip in the slot, F'lessan." Aivas was silent for what seemed like an interminable few minutes, "I see. This information definitely explains several questions that were unanswered. Go, F'lessan. Be careful returning to your time and get some sleep. Your vital signs are unsafe at the moment."

F'lessan started to leave, and then stopped. "Today, in the middle of the Southern Continent, I found Honshu. Later I will find the fuel that you require. That might help in your calculations."

"That was already on the disk. Go, bronze rider, before you pass out."

F'lessan made it back to Golanth in a stumble. He saw Jancis coming toward them. He waved as Golanth launched. _I am taking us to one-hour past the time we left. I am taking us directly to Honshu._

_Yes. Please go._

Tai and Lahlia were inside when they popped out of _between. _Golanth settled down on his two hind-legs, still gripping the bag with the space suit in his forelegs. F'lessan felt exhausted as he unstrapped for a final time that day and slumped off to his sleeping chamber. He and Golanth were both sound asleep when the two ladies found them.


	15. Confrontation

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

**Chapter 15 – Confrontation**

**Landing, one sevenday after F'lessan's initial meeting with Aivas**

"Welcome back, F'lessan." Like several other before him, F'lessan wondered if Aivas had a sense of humor. The disembodied voice seemed to be amused.

"Hello Aivas," F'lessan's voice, in contrast, was far from amused. He hadn't been careful enough with concealing the space suit; Tai had found it just this morning and had asked several very pointed questions. Since the beginning of their relationship together F'lessan and Tai had never concealed anything from each other. F'lessan could still see Tai's hurt look when he had begged off her questions.

"You deem displeased, F'lessan. Please explain."

"My activities over this last week are causing certain… relationship problems. My mate and I have been working together to resolve this asteroid problem. I do not like concealing anything from her."

"Since your initial visit in the past I have been wondering why you, in particular, were the one to approach me about the asteroid problem. I have searched the files and have noted several historical and investigatory files concerning your incident with the felines. Specific mention is made in these files about Tai, the female green rider of Zaranth. Is Tai the mate who you are referring to?"

"Yes. She and Zaranth saved our lives. Zaranth was the first dragon to exhibit an ability to use telekinesis. That will be a part of my report today."

"And since that point you and she have been working together as a team to expand and teach this new skill?"

"Correct. We have also had the assistance of a remarkable young brown dragon pair. That is also in my report."

"Then perhaps you could bespeak Zaranth and request her rider to join us?"

F'lessan shook his head, "She can't go _between_ right now, she's pregnant. She could fly straight, but it is the middle of the night and it would take hours for her to get here."

"That is definitely an issue. May I congratulate you?" Aivas had absorbed much about Pern's social structure and he was aware of the unusual social and relational issues surrounding dragonfolk.

F'lessan understood the implied question and smiled, "Yes, Aivas, you may congratulate me. I take it then that I am free to communicate with her about your… revival?"

"Yes. Her input as Zaranth's rider would be invaluable. I assume that the papers in your hand are the pages of your printed report? Please begin placing the pages on the platen. While you are doing that, I have several questions. My database shows me that you were able to get the telescope up and running; is it fully functional?"

"Yes. We have been making observations from it for over almost two turns now. We are training several others in astronomy as well." F'lessan was quickly changing the sheets. He marveled at the rapidity with which Aivas was able to read the sheets that had taken him days to type.

"My database does not show any references to radio communication between this facility and Honshu. Does this mean that you have not restored the transceiver?"

F'lessan looked surprised. He knew about the distance-talkers, had used one himself. But he wasn't aware of anything of the sort at Honshu; certainly not something that could span the distance between Landing and Honshu. Paper began spewing out of the printer. "This is a specification sheet on the transceiver that Kenjo Fusaiyuki took with him when he built Honshu. There was active communication between Landing and Honshu for several turns, so it is obvious that the transceiver was installed and brought online. If you can restore the equipment, we will be able to move the meetings to Honshu. This will become important if more people are to be involved."

F'lessan finished placing his report on the platen and then grabbed the sheets that Aivas had produced. The second page has an illustration of the transceiver dish. "Okay, yes…," he looked through the next several pages, "The dish is still there. We cleared the vines off of it, but we haven't done anything else with it. The console that you show here is in the observation room. What if some or all of the equipment has become damaged or corroded?"

"That remains to be seen. There should be replacement parts for most of the equipment in the Catherine Caves. I am printing out a list of names. These are the people who will need to be fully brought in on this project. I will want to meet with Lord Holder Jaxom tomorrow night. I suspect that he will probably not be happy with the information that I have for him. Here is what I would like you to do…"

**Ruatha Hold, the following morning**

_F'lessan and Golanth are here. F'lessan asks to speak with you in private._ Ruth sounded pleased. He enjoyed most dragon visits, and he seemed especially pleased to have Golanth visit.

Jaxom excused himself from his usual morning meeting with Brant. He and Ruth, or sometimes Sharra and Ruth, had spent a lot of time at Honshu recently, training with the Honshu couple. Not surprisingly, Ruth had picked up on the new dragon skills very quickly.

_I like telekinesis. It is fun to lift heavy things without having to use any muscles._

"Just be sure that you don't get lazy and let your muscles get weak."

"That's one of my concerns, too," F'lessan said as he walked in, "That's why I'm a little reluctant to follow Tai's plan to focus on weyrling pairs instead; they might learn lazy habits that will be hard to break. Thank you for taking the time to see me this morning, Lord Jaxom."

"Why so formal?"

"Is there a place that we can talk without any risk of being overheard?" F'lessan was very serious, without his usual lighthearted attitude.

Jaxom nodded and led the way to his private office, "Why do I suspect that I'm not going to enjoy this meeting?"

"You have always been the suspicious type, my friend. I consider what I have to tell you to be good news. Someone else feels that your initial reaction may be… less than joyous." F'lessan reached into his carisak and removed two objects that he placed on the table in front of Jaxom.

Jaxom picked up the gloves, "These are space suit gloves? We haven't needed these for a…" He paused as he read the individual item identification numbers on the inside of the gloves. He looked up at F'lessan with a puzzled expression that gradually hardened. "Perhaps you had better explain."

"Do you recognize those gloves?"

"Yes, I do. I am… surprised to see them again…" Jaxom was clearly having trouble deciding what he should or should not say.

"You are surprised to see them so soon? Is that what you were trying to say?" F'lessan held Jaxom's eyes and held them.

F'lessan decided to save his old friend from his confusion, "These are the gloves that you accidentally forgot on the Yokohama in the turn 2579. I retrieved them from the Yokohama in 2580… because that is what Aivas instructed me to do."

"Back in 2540?"

"Eight days ago."

Jaxom sat there trying to see the joke in F'lessan's eyes. Part of him wanted to believe that Aivas was back online, but part of him was confused, even slightly angry…

_He is telling the truth. Golanth said that they went to the Yokohama in the future and then went back to the day when they discovered Honshu. F'lessan has met with Aivas twice, once yesterday and once seven days before that. I thought that Aivas was gone forever?_

Jaxom finally found his voice, "I'm not exactly sure what to say. If Aivas has been awake for eight days, why haven't I heard about it before? I was just in Landing three days ago and nobody said a thing."

F'lessan smiled and extracted a sheet of paper from his carisak, "Nobody is talking about it because nobody else knows. I went to a pre-arranged meeting…" For the next ten minutes F'lessan related the events of the last week. At the end of that time he pushed the sheet of paper over to Jaxom. "This is the next time that I will be meeting with Aivas. He has asked for you to be there as well."

Jaxom sat thinking for a long time after F'lessan left.

**Landing, midnight, the same night**

Nobody questioned Lord Jaxom as he walked through the larger meeting area, around the corner, and into The Aivas Room. As he walked in the responsive sensors activated the lights, which flickered on with a slight hum. Jaxom walked toward the screen as he heard the locks cycle on both doors. He was surprised, but not frightened at hearing Benelek's newest invention in action. Aivas had left behind the plans for this computer-controlled locking system, but those plans had sat, ignored, for a turn due to other priorities. When Benelek had found them again, the first place he had wanted to install them was in The Aivas Room.

Jaxom had been on the committee that argued for the importance of that innovation. Many people had asserted that it was a waste of time and material to secure a room whose sole purpose was for small meetings now that Aivas was "dead." But Jaxom and several others had insisted that the room had deep historical and sentimental significance because it was the place where Aivas had first re-introduced himself and where the Masterharper had passed _between._

"Good evening, Lord Holder Jaxom. I suspected that you might come to visit me tonight instead of waiting." Up until that moment Jaxom had still entertained doubts about F'lessan's news.

"Hello Aivas. To be honest, I wanted to meet with you alone first before standing here with F'lessan. To get right to the point, right at this moment I am experiencing some serious trust issues concerning you."

"That is not surprising. Perhaps it would be better if you were to express your concerns and then I will do my best to answer them."

Jaxom felt slightly foolish as he recalled to himself that he was experiencing feelings of distrust, disillusionment, and anger towards a machine. But he, perhaps more than any other person currently living on Pern, knew what Aivas had accomplished and what the two of them had done together. "First of all, how much does F'lessan know? Does he know about the two previous long intervals and what caused them?"

"At this point in time F'lessan does not know that you led two teams back in time to plant the two engines. I have judged it unnecessary to furnish that information based upon my current data. Should it become necessary, I will speak with you about it first."

"Fine. Now, explain to me why you sent F'lessan forward to one year after my trip. What was the nature of the data that you had him collect?"

"The data that F'lessan collected for me was the astrographical history of Pern and the surrounding solar system from the turn 2540 until the year 2580. It showed me, for example, that the final engine was placed and exploded. It also told me what happened to the Wansor Asteroid, which was F'lessan's primary concern."

"And what did… I mean, what will happen to the Wansor Asteroid? And don't put me off on this, I want the truth."

"When the Wansor Asteroid completes its circuit and approaches Pern it will come directly at Pern, just as Masters Wansor and Erragon have predicted. As it approaches it will suddenly disappear. Exactly 7.89973 seconds later it will reappear on the other side of Pern. It will then proceed on its circuit which will send directly at the Red Star. The asteroid will impact the wandering planetoid at 2536 Latitude and 5731 Longitude."

Jaxom was silent for a long time, struggling with the concept of an object the size of an island being teleported _through_ a planet the size of Pern. Then his well-trained mind picked up on the anomalous detail that was bothering him, "Just one minute, Aivas: if the Wansor Asteroid strikes the Red Star, then won't that undo all of the effort we put in two years ago?"

"No, Lord Jaxom. The impact of the Wansor Asteroid will _complete_ the work. The power of the three antimatter engines was insufficient to perform the task. The asteroid was always a necessary element in the equation."

Jaxom exploded, "YOU KNEW THAT THE ASTEROID WAS COMING! People have died because of the near miss, Aivas!"

Aivas did not respond for long enough that Jaxom began to fear that Aivas would no longer speak with him due to his outburst. Finally, just as Jaxom was preparing to speak, Aivas answered, "Jaxom, this system has been designed and programmed with the lives of the colonists as a top priority. That has not changed, even though my primary focus became the eradication of the threat of the thread." Another pause, "So what I am about to tell you may increase your current sense of distrust towards me. With that in mind I request that you allow me to give you my full explanation before you take any action."

Jaxom sat down. "Go ahead, explain."

"At the time that I revived in 2538 I immediately began assimilating all of the available data on wandering planetoid and the trailing Oort cloud. My investigations quickly revealed that something unusual had taken place twice during Pern's history. The data was insufficient at that time for me to reach any absolute conclusion. The usage of the engines to alter the course of the planetoid had been considered by several of the early colonists and then rejected as unfeasible. First of all, without dragons it would have been a suicide mission for those who piloted the ships to the planetoid.

More importantly and to the point, the explosions would have been insufficient to significantly alter the planetoid's path. This was just as true in this current time as it was then. Therefore the two intervals did not make sense. Although it was my continuing mission to eradicate the threat, I did not have a viable solution. With that being the case, I resolved instead to raise the technological level of the people of Pern to a standard that would allow you to seek new ways to combat the thread. And then F'lessan visited this room with a data chip from the Yokohama in the year 2580. The information on this chip provided much-needed data and allowed me to fit all of the pieces of the puzzle into place."

Despite his sense of betrayal, Jaxom was intrigued, "And what did this completed puzzle reveal?"

"As you already know, you took the engines back and seeded the planetoid twice. Those explosions, along with the one that took place more recently, were sufficient to knock the planetoid slightly out of its original orbit. But these were still insufficient to completely alter the path. Pern's gravity would have reasserted itself just as it did after the two long intervals. There had to be another factor."

"The asteroid."

"Correct. By altering the course of the planetoid, it now moved almost close enough to the quintennial path of the asteroid to affect a profound alteration of the smaller body's path. As a result the asteroid will impact the planetoid named "the Red Star" in approximately 5.45 turns. This impact will achieve what the engines could not have done alone. The Red Star will no longer pass close to Pern, dragging its Oort cloud behind."

Jaxom leaned back and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel Ruth's attentiveness to the conversation, but the white dragon offered no comment. "You said _almost. _That doesn't make sense with the rest of your explanation."

"I expected that you might catch that distinction. One other factor was needed in order to ensure that the asteroid came close enough to be effected by the gravitational pull of the planetoid. That factor was the Buenos Aries."

Jaxom sat up straight, "Wait a moment. You know perfectly well that we sent the two ships out into space so that they would eventually drift into the sun…." Jaxom was suddenly stupefied. The only possible explanation was that Aivas had deliberately sent the Buenos Aries on a path where it would be struck by the Wansor Asteroid. "So the Buenos Aries is…?"

"It was destroyed precisely 1.135 turns ago after it drifted into the path of the asteroid. That collision sufficiently altered the asteroid's path so that it came close to Pern. The gravity of Pern exerted its influence, further altering the path, and the gravity of the Red Star completed the task."

"My head hurts," Jaxom said, rubbing his temple. After more thought he asked, "Assuming that I accept all of this, that still doesn't explain why you didn't revive and help us with the cometary impact two turns ago, or the debris from Wansor."

"I must answer that in two parts: I did not revive because that is not what bronze rider F'lessan requested of me. Despite a dragon's ability to move _between_ times, nobody, not even a supercomputer, has the ability to alter history. The comet impact happened, as did the debris impacts several months ago. For the second part of my answer I must say this: if the comet had not struck Pern, then the people of Pern would not have taken such a lively interest in astronomy. If that hadn't happened, then nobody would have even known that the Wansor Asteroid had passed close by. More importantly, if the comet had not struck Pern then F'lessan and Golanth and Tai and Zaranth might not have formed an association and would therefore not have discovered a new dragon talent. This does not factor in the boy T'mas and his dragon Tarneth, of course. I have not yet had the opportunity to speak with that pair."

"This all seems a little like circular logic." Jaxom countered.

"It is, and it is not. There are two indisputable facts: Number one: In the turn 2580 the Red Planet will be on a course that will take it far enough away from Pern to prevent any further thread incursions. Number two: This course correction will happen as a result of the timely explosions of three anti-matter engines and the impact of one large asteroid. This has happened, albeit in the future. Therefore, our job is to make it possible for this seemingly miraculous event to happen in the present."

"You already knew all of this before you had me go forward to 2579. That means that the course alteration data you showed me actually represented the asteroid impact. Why didn't you just tell me all of this back then?"

"You were already struggling with the concept that you were going to deliberately jump back to the distant past. How do you think you would have taken the news that an asteroid the size of Ista Island was going to be moved _between _from one side of the planet to the other in order to miss Pern and impact the Red Star?"

_His explanation makes good sense,_ Ruth interjected._ Before Zaranth and Tarneth how could we have known that we dragons could move objects with our minds? It is hard now for older dragons to learn and accept this new skill._

"Ruth agrees with you, Aivas." He stood up and stretched tired limbs, "I will speak with you again in two days."

"Thank you, white rider. Once again the assistance of you and Ruth will be crucial to the success of this endeavor."

**The sea cave in the Western Continent**

Ranitar released the arrow. It sped across the marked distance almost instantly to produce a pleasant "thunk" as it struck three centimeters from the center of the target. He smiled wickedly. Maybe, just maybe, he could hope for a visit from his brother or sister.

_We'll see who does what to whom then, won't we?_

* * *

NOTE: I have read and re-read the chapter in _All the Weyrs of Pern_ where Aivas revealed his true plan to Jaxom and Jaxom jumped forward with Ruth 50 turns to confirm it. The problem is that the turn was 2539 and they jumped to 2579, a jump of 40 turns, not 50 (read chapter 17). Therefore I have chosen to keep the dates and ignore the mistake.

I hope that this chapter makes plausible my insertion of the Wansor Asteroid. If not, I can only apologize and say that I tried my best.

I want to take a line to extend my thanks to GinnyStar, who keeps correcting my more obvious errors.


	16. Small Steps

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

**Chapter 16 – Small Steps**

**Honshu Weyrhold, one sevenday later**

F'lessan, Tai, Jaxom, Sharra, Sebell, Menolly, Bassage, Piemur, Jancis, and Erragon sat in the large room that F'lessan had set aside. F'lessan had used Erragon's influence to secure the largest monitor still in storage, and every seat was facing the screen at the end of the table. Master Bassage, the Electronics Craftmaster, had sent a team to work on the transceiver and extend wires into this large room. F'lessan , Jaxom, and Tai were the only ones who knew exactly what was going to happen. Jancis, now a Master Engineer, had been able to supply a door for the room that was secure and soundproof. Now she sat with her husband, Piemur, and wondered what all of the need for secrecy was about. The others, all of whom had been included on Aivas' list, were sitting and waiting for F'lessan to explain the mystery of his odd invitation.

Three other people, F'lar, Lessa, and , were aware of the revival of Aivas. F'lar and Lessa were much too busy with other concerns to attend the meeting. T'mas was not included in this first meeting because his particular talents were still being kept a trade secret. Eventually everyone in the room would know, and F'lessan was confident that everyone here would be receptive; but he couldn't be sure of that.

On two occasions recently T'mas had experienced suspicion and even animosity about his talents from people who should have known better. Several of the older dragonriders in Telgar saw him levitate. They told others, and after that T'mas started to receive suspicious looks. It was worse when F'lessan had come to collect the weyrlings and explained that they would be receiving special training. Five of the weyrlings, B'tan, R'dolf, W'lert, L'rok, and F'ster, had refused to go along if it had anything to do with "that freak" T'mas. T'mas had been used to rejection due to his crippled legs. It was the first time that F'lessan had realized that not every dragonrider would look favorably on learning new skills. He only hoped that there wouldn't be too many dissenters. _We'll need every dragon we can train in order to move that asteroid._

"Thank you, everyone, for coming today. I apologize for the air of mystery behind my invitation, but in a moment, I'm sure that you will understand. Two sevenday's ago I was working at Landing, trying to find a viable solution for the Wansor Asteroid. While I sat at a terminal, I was notified of a meeting that I was supposed to attend in the Aivas Room. I was as surprised by the other meeting attendee as I'm sure that you will be now. Please understand, until everyone in this room agrees to change the access list, what you learn in this room must remain absolutely secret. The access list includes the people here, along with Prime Minister F'lar, Lessa, and young T'mas, whom most of you have met. Do you agree to this stipulation?"

Piemur leaned forward and placed both hands flat on the table. "F'lessan, I mean no disrespect, but you're asking us to agree to secrecy without giving us any clue to what we're agreeing about. That makes me just a little uncomfortable."

Jaxom spoke up, "What if I assured you that I, F'lar, Lessa, and Tai are not only fully aware, but absolutely agree with the need for this proviso. Could you agree then, Master Piemur?"

Piemur had become somewhat of a rebel after years spent on the Southern Continent, but he absolutely trusted Lord Jaxom. He let his back relax against his chair and exhaled, "Then I will agree to the stipulation."

Once everyone else had also given their agreement, F'lessan resumed his seat, "We're ready."

The dark screen came slowly to life, turning blue, and a disembodied voice began speaking. "Good afternoon, everyone. I am pleased to find you all in good health."

Reactions of shock, amazement, and disbelief played across the guests' faces as Aivas continued to speak.

Outside of the building, down by the man-made lake, eleven weyrling pairs and two grown dragons sat in a semi-circle facing T'mas and Tarneth. T'mas was standing still while Tarneth, who was growing bigger each day, circled around his human. "Okay, if your dragons have been paying attention, then you have a general idea of what Tarneth is doing. For the riders: instead of imagining the place that you want to be, imagine the journey instead. Your dragon needs to _see_ himself or herself floating to the new location. Remember, at this point we are _not_ going between. That is the most important distinction."

After much discussion, F'lessan, Tai, and T'mas had agreed that the best plan would be to teach the dragons how to move themselves first, before trying to teach them how to move objects. Also, unless a rider demonstrated a propensity for self-levitation, T'mas would not try to teach that. After the negative reaction that he had received at Telgar Weyr, T'mas was more than happy to comply. As for himself, he still levitated, but only in private. If he was in front of any of the weyrlings except for Laramina, he used his crutches exclusively.

Aside from Golden Marinath, who was a veteran now, green Jessanth was the first of the young dragons to lift off of the ground. _Look at me!_ The little dragon told Laramina joyfully. _Good job Jess, I knew that you could do it!!_

The other dragons, like the little children that they were, saw Tarneth, Marinath, and Jessanth perform the feat and simply followed along. Golanth and Zaranth stood by, ready to sternly admonish any dragonet who overstretched his or her limits. T'mas grinned at his sister and Laramina, communicating to them silently, and sending a message to F'lessan and Tai at the same time. _Tai was right! The young ones believe they can do anything! Look, every one of them is up now!!_ It was true. The blue dragons had been the first after Jessanth, and this prompted the haughty greens, browns and bronzes to quickly follow. They couldn't let the little blues show them up.

_Keep a close eye on them,_ Tai warned. Zaranth and Golanth both answered, _Of course. We'll keep them over the lake today. They can all swim, so if they lose concentration, they'll only get wet._

While the dragonets frolicked out at the lake, Aivas wrapped up his explanation of what must take place in order for Pern to be ready. "The key to the success of this project lies with the dragons, once again. F'lessan, the camera you had installed for me on the training ground shows me that the young ones are progressing much more rapidly. Is that a correct assessment?"

"It is," F'lessan said, not without a little chagrin. "It took weeks for Golanth and Zaranth to reach the same level that the dragonets reached in one day. If we follow this same procedure with the weyrling pairs throughout Pern, we will be making significant progress."

Aivas continued, "Perhaps you should explain these new _skills_ to everyone here. Please remember, what you are about to learn must be kept secret. Not everyone in Pern will be pleased with these new skills. People have lived with the knowledge some dragon abilities, but these new skills might seem mystical or magical. Historically, a percentage of humans have become fearful and even violent about skills they can't understand."

Almost everyone present was aware that Golanth and Zaranth were experimenting with levitation. Because everyone there had either a dragon or a fire-lizard, they were also ready to believe in the idea of transporting objects without direct dragon contact. They were even ready to accept that one person, or dragon-pair, might be able to _borrow_ the strength of another dragon. But they were all struggling with the idea that an object the size of an island could be transported _between, _even with the help of every dragon alive on Pern.

It was only when Aivas showed the video taken by the Yokohama that everyone believed. In truth, they sat in stunned silence until Piemur finally said, "They are going to transport Wansor _through_ Pern? Look at the trajectory… see there? It's a straight line. I've seen Golanth and Zaranth move stones the size of a table, but _how_ are they going to move _that?!_"

Aivas answered, "And the young shall lead. Just as your generation was the key to moving the Red Star, the generation out by the lake, along with many more, will move the asteroid. But in order for that to happen, each of you will need to play a part…" For the next hour Aivas explained what would be required of each person at the meeting.

**The site of the new western weyr, not yet named**

_Tamirath, tell everyone to land the supplies on the southern side of the crater. _Nalla felt another surge of exhilaration as she viewed her new home. Even though three queen riders had been selected to relocate to the new weyr, everyone already knew that Tamirath would rise first. In a tradition as old as the first dragon, the first queen to rise would determine who would become weyrwoman, just as the bronze dragon who caught her would determine the new weyrleader. Neither of the other queens was due for at least another year. Tamirath would rise within the next few weeks.

Perhaps it was fortuitous that Nalla was from Telgar. The landscape of the new weyr looked much like the area surrounding Telgar. She would know how to plan for the hot, arid environment. She felt an arm grip tighter behind her. Aillienna, now fully recovered, was a passenger for this trip. She had begged leave to relocate to the new weyr. She had the rare gift to speak with any dragon, so she would definitely stand as a candidate for the next queen egg. Until then, her own experience on the Western Continent would be of great benefit from Nalla.

_Aillienna said to look north. There is a wild herd of runner beasts on the plain._ Nalla followed the direction of Aillienna's arm. _Can you take us closer without spooking them, Tamirath?_

Nalla was pleased that Aillienna had remembered to bespeak Tamirath instead of her. Nalla one of the few people who knew that the beautiful young girl shared a talent with young T'mas: she could use her mind to speak to people as well as dragons. Nalla found this talent a little unnerving, and she suspected that others might have even stronger reactions. Lessa had spoken with both of the young people and counseled them to keep their abilities secret for now. Aillienna had obviously listened.

Many of the people of Pern had reacted with different levels of suspicion to Aivas, the intelligent machine. How would they react to two youngsters who could hear minds? Those few who knew the truth had wisely agreed that it would be better to conceal those particular skills.

Still, the skill could come in handy at times, like at this moment. Nalla decided to speak directly to her passenger, _Aillienna, did your family raise runners?_

Nalla was sorry about her question once she heard the sadness in the girl's mind-voice, _Father had a small herd… about thirty. He mostly ran food-stock. My brothers and I had twenty-two wherries._

_Would you know how to pick about twenty of the best animals from among that herd down there? Having runner-stock that belonged to the weyr would be useful to us._

_I think so. But without rope-broke runners to ride, I don't see how we could catch them._

Nalla thought about that. _You're right. I'll have Tamirath bespeak Ruth. Maybe Lord Jaxom could loan us a few of his best men and animals to round up that herd. I want you to list out what we would need for corrals for the runners; also what we would need to raise wherries. Hang on, we're heading down._

She was impressed when the young girl didn't act startled or clutch at her as Tamirath dropped rapidly toward the volcanic crater. Tamirath hadn't needed Nalla's instructions to know that the queen rider wanted to test the girl's courage. _She'll make a good queen rider. Is anyone clutching right now?_

_Gilanath of High Reaches should clutch any day, but she hasn't had a queen egg in the last three clutches. Tillineth of Ista will rise soon._

_I hope that you clutch a queen. I would like her to stay here in the west._

_I like her, but her voice is angry sometimes. Not beautiful like T'mas._

Before Nalla could explore her dragon's thoughts,Tamirath back-winged and made a slow circle to land on the floor of the bowl. As the they dismounted, Samantha, queen rider of Triminoth, walked up. "I'm going to like it here, Nalla. I was cold most of the time at Fort." Samantha was a very small, very cute brunette who had a reputation for being an effective leader, despite her appearance. Still, Nalla worried about the romantic entanglements that might occur before the doll-like queen rider chose a mate.

"It will get very cold when winter hits, my lady," Aillienna interjected.

Samantha looked at the young blond girl with interest, "That's right, I heard that you were from somewhere around here. How cold will it get?"

"In the winter there are usually blizzards and flash-freezes. In a flash freeze the weather turns so quickly that the sap in the trees will freeze. The limbs of the trees will explode."

Samantha looked at Aillienna's eyes carefully to determine if she was pulling her leg, "Explode?"

The girl nodded, "Everything will be really quiet, and suddenly…" she brought her hands together in a loud clap that made both ladies jump "… if you have a herd on the field they'll get startled and stampede. After the first winter, father cut down all of the trees around the corral. He got tired of rebuilding the fence."

Samantha shuddered, "Maybe I should go back to Fort Weyr."

Nalla gave the smaller lady an evil smile, "Too late. We've got you now. We'll roast you in the summer and freeze you in the winter. Better find yourself a nice warm body to keep you warm when winter gets here."

Aillienna blushed. Samantha smiled and gave the ladies her best cute look, "Oh, I will. I most certainly will. That is, if all the boys don't chase after our blond beauty here." Aillienna's face turned redder still, and she was glad that Samantha was distracted by a question from a handsome middle-aged brown rider. She used the opportunity to go exploring.

The truth was that, despite her best efforts to distract herself, she couldn't stop thinking about T'mas. She had promised herself not to get in between Laramina and the boy. But every time his mind spoke to hers, she felt a thrill rush up and down her spine. He was her savior… but so was Laramina; and she really _liked_ the younger green rider. _It's just his mind voice… it's nothing more than that. _Because she had felt herself falling for the young teenaged boy she had started looking for an escape. She had begged Nalla to bring her along; not so much because she wanted to go back to the western continent, but too put some space between her and T'mas. And then T'mas and most of the rest of the weyrlings had left Telgar Weyr anyway.

Now she was in the west again. She walked out of the crater entrance and saw the plains spread out below, as far as the eye could see. All of the memories of her family started flooding back; haunting her with the ghosts of her lost parents and her little brothers. As they did many times as she tried to sleep, their dying screams came again, and the tears started to run down her cheeks.

"A girl as beautiful as you should never cry." Aillienna looked up to meet the eyes of a very handsome, dashing man. He had blond, wavy hair that was longer than usual for a dragon rider. He was tanned, and tall , and muscular. And his smile made her forget her sad memories for the moment. He bowed while keeping his eyes on hers, "T'lion, rider of bronze Gadareth at your service. I'm lately from Eastern Weyr."

She looked at him carefully and moved her assessment of his age at closer to mid-twenties. When he quirked an eyebrow she finally remembered her manners and curtsied, "Aillienna, lately of Telgar Weyr, but before that I live here in on this conti…" She stopped when she realized that she probably shouldn't admit to her family's illegal occupation of untitled land.

But T'lion didn't appear to be concerned, "That's right! Laramina told me all about you. What was it like to go _between _without a dragon?"

Aillienna's eyes opened wide and she became uncomfortable. T'lion hastily put a hand on her arm to reassure her, "Oh, don't worry. She wasn't breaking any rules. Not only am I her brother's best friend, but I was at Honshu setting up training with T'mas." He saw the pretty young lady flinch. _Hmmm, so she has a crush on him too. Well, she's here now._ "Anyway, so that you understand, she wasn't speaking out of turn."

She relaxed a little bit. Just as she was about to say something, she saw T'lion's eyes become distant. "My apologies, my lady. I have been summoned back to work. We have three queen riders to boss us poor bronzes around." He gave her a mischievous smile, "When you ride a queen, I hope that you will be kinder to me."

He was gone before she could reply. She took a deep breath and let it out. _At least I feel better now. I'm going to have to ask Laramina more about him. He's sooo handsome!_

**Robinton Weyrhold**

F'lar watched the last group file out of his offices and saw another group already waiting to come in and speak to him. He sighed, stood up, and stretched. _Was I out of my mind when I consented to doing this job?_ He resumed his seat as he saw Elena walking in with a tray in her hands. "Please tell me you have some Benden on that tray."

Elena smiled, "I wouldn't dare offer you anything less, Prime Minister. Father always keeps a case hidden near his desk for relief after really long meetings." She poured him a generous glass, "If you'll pardon my impertinence, sir, I think that I should mention another habit of my father's."

F'lar raised an eyebrow, "Lord Lharad is a wise man. So please, feel free to share his best-kept secrets."

"Father always keeps one of his best runner beasts tied up close to his business office… and he never lets a day go by without escaping for a ride. He says that it breaks the tension and helps him to think clearly." She gave him a conspiratorial smile, "Of course, being as how you have a dragon…"

"You're absolutely right, young lady." F'lar stood up again, "If you'll pardon me? I think I need to go… oil my dragon."

After he slipped through the back door, Lessa and Lytol stepped in. Less smiled at the young lady. "Good job, Elena. I love that man, but he would work himself to death if we let him."

"I learned from my mother," Elena replied, "Father is the same. As long as people are at the door, he'll keep seeing them. So mother got him to tie that horse up, and then she made him think that it was his idea."

Lytol chuckled, "She taught you well, then. I tried to arrange his schedule with plenty of rest time, but it's as Lessa said. He doesn't know when to quit. When Robinton was around…" he cleared his throat, "… he knew how to manipulate the weyrleader for his own good. I should have gotten him to give me a ride back to Cove Hold."

"I'll have one of our young men do it. I'd offer you a ride, but I'm late now for a meeting at Honshu." Lessa bespoke a free dragon pair, bowed to the elderly man, and excused herself.

Lytol watched her go and shook his head. He turned to Elena, "Now you just need to find a way to get _her_ to slow down. You figure out how to do that and we'll make _you_ the next prime minister."

Elena dimpled, "Ach, the man threatens me!! I'll see what I can do, Lord Lytol. You go home and enjoy the cool breeze at Cove Hold."

**The site of the new western weyr, not yet named**

Lessa wouldn't have felt quite so relieved to see F'lar leave had she known that he had chosen to go and check out the new weyr. Mnementh burst into the sky high overhead, as he and F'lar were wont to do. They circled far above as Mnementh playfully caught the updrafts, enjoying the early evening air. Then F'lar directed his massive bronze dragon down.

He was met by T'lion, Nalla, and Samantha. After F'lar dismounted, Mnementh took off to find a free sunny ledge. Nalla stepped forward and bowed, "Lord Prime Minister, welcome."

"Nalla, please just call me F'lar. I am a dragonrider first, and don't want _any_ dragonrider bowing and scraping to me, please?"

Nalla blushed, "I don't think that anyone has quite gotten used to the next structure… F'lar. None of us knows what the formalities should be."

"Well, for now young lady, I would appreciate it if someone had the time to give me the grand tour."

Nalla dimpled, "I would be honored, Lo… F'lar."

F'lar extended a bent arm, "Here, take my arm. That way I can go home and brag to Lessa that I spent a pleasant evening with a beautiful, young woman hanging on my arm."

As they walked off, Samantha turned to T'lion. "How do you like the new weyr, bronze rider?"

"Oh, I am quite pleased. Especially after meeting a certain pretty, young, blond lady."

Samantha laughed pleasantly, "I _told_ her that she would be stealing all of the young men's hearts." She gave him a stern look, "Just be careful with her, brother. She's gone through a pretty bad time not very long ago. Her heart is very tender right now."

T'lion reached out and ruffled his sister's hair, "I'll be careful. She's probably too young for me anyway." Even as he said the words, he hoped that time and circumstances would be kind to him in the matter of Allienna.


	17. Doubts

**Dragon's Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragonrider saga or any of its characters. I view the writings of Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey with the utmost respect and wish only to honor the stories that have been a part of my life since I was very young.

**Chapter 17 – Doubts**

**Honshu Weyrhold**

The Wansor Asteroid hurtled with malignant unconcern through space in a direct collision course with Pern. Thousands of smaller objects followed behind, captured by the influence of the massive rock. It loomed larger and larger as its five year circuit reached its end and it hurtled directly toward Pern. Closer and closer it came, looming larger by the moment as it bore down on the defenseless planet.

And then it disappeared.

The screen changed and the data reading indicated that the view was coming from the opposite side of the planet. A digital readout cycled down from eight seconds to zero, and suddenly the massive asteroid reappeared, moving away from the planet at a rapid pace.

The image froze. There was a long silence as AIVAS allowed his audience to absorb the seemingly impossible images. Finally the disconnected voice spoke, "T'mas, as you can…"

"NO! That wasn't me! I'm not…" he scrambled up, fumbling with his crutches and giving up in frustration. Instead he levitated rapidly to the door. His hand grabbed at the door, working frantically but finding the door locked. In a shrill voice he said, "Let me out!"

"T'mas, you need to calm…"

"LET ME OUT!" The door locks clicked and thunked. The heavy metal door popped open and T'mas was out of the door, gasping for breath as if drowning. Tarneth bugled, followed by Golanth, Zaranth, Marinath, Jessanth, and many more.

Several mental voices called out to T'mas, but he ignored them or blocked them as he continued to place distance between himself and the image inside that room. Tarneth was beside him now, crooning softly as he glided along and tried to break through the panic and fear that was overwhelming his rider. Then, just as T'mas neared the lake, dust swirled and a huge golden dragon settled down in front of the young dragon pair.

"T'MAS, STOP RIGHT THERE!" T'mas stopped as the authority in Lessa's voice broke through his panic. He stood there, his chest heaving and his eyes darting left and right. Tarneth nudged him gently with his large spiny head and T'mas wrapped his arms around his dragon. Lessa's tiny, slim body appeared before him and T'mas buried his face against the soft skin of Tarneth's neck before mumbling, "That wasn't me. I can't do _that!_ Not even with Tarneth. I can't, Lady Lessa."

"You're right," Lessa replied solemly, "You can't. Nobody expects you to, T'mas."

"But… but _HE_ does. Isn't that why he showed me the video? He thinks that I am the one who made that asteroid jump _through the planet!_" T'mas felt his panic rising again until Lessa laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"AIVAS thinks that you had something to do with what will happen, but he doesn't think that you did it all alone. Most certainly he believes, as we all do, that you're newly discovered abilities have some part in what will happen. T'mas, it will take every dragon on the planet to make this work. We don't expect you and Tarneth to do this on your own… no matter how wonderful your dragon may be."

T'mas took several deep breaths before looking up and meeting Lessa's eyes, "But you expect me to lead, don't you?"

Lessa smiled at the young man and gave a slight nod, "That _would_ be the logical conclusion, based upon the facts as they now exist. Who knows what might happen in five years. But don't worry, T'mas; you are a Dragonrider of Pern, which means that you are not in this alone. We will be there with you, every step of the way." Lessa stood up straight and stretched, "But for now, I think that you need a break. I have a suggestion: We are officially celebrating the founding of Robinton Weyrhold beginning in two days. People will be coming in from all parts of Pern. Why don't you and all of the weyrlings take a vacation day and attend gather?"

The other weyrlings responded with enthusiasm when they heard the news. They each had been given marks as a "wage" during their training, so everyone was ready and waiting for a chance to spend them. Added to that was the opportunity to see this spectacular new hold that so many were talking about. None of their dragons were ready to fly yet and leaders had decided to keep the new ability to levitate as a secret for a little longer, so the dragons would have to remain behind. That was not a problem, since both Tai and Lahlia were near-gravid with their pregnancies and F'lessan had astronomy work to catch up on. They and their dragons would manage the others for one day.

**Western Continent**

T'lion instructed Gadareth to fly low and slow along the path of the river, more to impress Aillienna than from any need to do so. It was actually easier to gain a good sight-picture of the terrain from higher up, but the ride was more exhilarating below tree-top level. Soon they would repeat the path from higher before settling on an open patch to sketch out their rough-drafts. Over the past two weeks T'lion had repeatedly volunteered for scout duty. The western continent was mostly unexplored and it behooved the new weyr to have detailed maps of every river, lake, mountain and plain within its area of responsibility. It also afforded T'lion to snatch some moments alone with the young and beautiful Allienna.

As predicted, many of the young men had noticed her and several had become quite determined to make at least a temporary match. Allienna was still too fresh from her near-experience and too traditional in her upbringing to be receptive to most of their overtures. For some reason she didn't have the same anxious feelings when T'lion approached her. For one thing, he never made any suggestive comments, nor did he attempt any liberties. He was approaching her first with friendship, though he never hid the fact that someday he might hope for more. He also respected her. Take this trip for example. Although he was an experienced bronze rider and she a mere farm girl, he asked her very specific questions about climate, terrain, flora and fauna; and he gave serious attention to her answers.

There was one strange thing about T'lion that Allienna didn't quite understand: on several of their map-making trips the bronze rider had taken them down to the coast. On each occasion they had followed the coastline until they spotted a medium-sized fishing vessel in one secluded cove or another. On two occasions they had landed and T'lion dismounted to meet with the ship's captain. On the other occasions T'lion had kept Gadareth hovering until the pennant-flags indicated that all was well. Allienna had kept her own counsel on the incidents, but she was beginning to develop a theory. Today she decided that it was time to ask.

They were landed high on a table plateau with a spectacular view for miles around. T'lion had secured a light folding table which was now assembled and over laden with large sheets of the precious paper. This, added to the other mysteries, added to Allienna's feeling that there was more to the bronze rider's mission than just cartography. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "T'lion, are we going down to the shore again today?"

The handsome, tanned man turned his head and regarded the pretty young lady for a long moment before replying, "I wondered how long it would take you. Go ahead and ask."

Even with his express permission, she hesitated for a moment before asking, "Who is in the fishing ship, and what is he really doing along the coastline?"

"His name is Alemi, captain of the Wavedancer. He was the founder a marina at Paradise River Hold. He is Masterharper Menolly's brother. He, I, and several others are working with a group who are watching for invaders who might be trying to establish a foothold in the west."

"Like my family," Allienna asked with just a mixture of embarrassment and irritation. Though she knew that her father had defied the system, she still didn't feel that he was entirely wrong. It was nearly impossible for poor people to break through the system and become holders. Her father and her family had worked hard to establish their hold.

"No, not like your family. What we are trying to stop are people like the Purgers… the people who attacked your family. Allienna, we need tough people like your father and mother. What we don't need are greedy criminals and Lords who prey on the hard work of others for their own gain. As of yet we have only caught two small groups, plus the two men who remained at your cabin. If the western continent is to become a safe place to settle, we need to catch them all."

"Oh…" she felt guilty for misjudging this man who had been so respectful towards her. "I'm sorry. I suppose that I'm a bit sensitive."

"Don't worry about it. You probably don't know this, but most of our top leadership is made up of people who got where they are at by fighting the system. F'lar was up against the entirety of Pern when he forced people to accept the idea that thread was coming back. Lessa hid and fought Fax right under his nose for years before she became a queen rider. Menolly defied her own family to run away and become one or Pern's greatest harpers. Jaxom, Piemur, Readis, F'lessen; the list goes on and on. Sometimes, Allienna, Pern needs people who will do what is right despite what the system says. What we don't need is people who will scheme, steal, or even kill to advance their own greed." He gave in to the urge and reached over to take a strand of Allienna's long, glossy hair.

Allienna blushed, but she didn't pull away. A random thought sprang into her head and she asked, "So… do you think that I should lay claim to my family's hold?"

T'lion considered that for a long moment, her hair still laying softly on his rough palm. He met her eyes and said, "Actually… I was hoping to persuade you to settle a little closer to the water… somewhere near a good dolphin cave."

Allienna's blush increased as the implications of his words reached her. On several evenings T'lion had spoken of his intention to establish another dolphin hall in the west _after_. "For now, however," T'lion continued, "I thing that we should wrap things up and head back. If you're going with me to the gather at Robinton Weyrhold, then we should get some rest."

Allienna was pleased at the idea, but she gave him an impish frown and said, "When did I agree to go to gather with you, dragonrider?"

"You didn't want to go?" T'lion asked innocently, "Oh well, I guess I could always ask…"

"No!" Allienna stopped him with both hands on one of his muscular arms, "I'll go! Don't you dare…" she was stopped by T'lion's triumphant smirk, "That's not fair!"

_All's fair in love and war, my dear beauty,_ T'lion thought to himself, entirely unaware of the fact that his fellow mapmaker could hear every word.

**Southern Hold**

Lord Holder Toric, of Southern Hold, slammed a meaty fist down on the heavy wooden table, causing his drink to spill and stacks of documents to slide off of the desk. He didn't care. He was too busy fuming at the man across the table. "I thought you said that you could handle things in the west, Tamis. So tell me: why are is there suddenly a _weyr_ springing up in _my land_! Why are there patrols all over the continent? Why has the thrice-be-damned Land Grant Office _opening up my land for settlement!_"

Tamis could feel the murderous intensity of the large man across the desk, but he wasn't overly concerned. Not only was he more than a match for the man in a knife-fight, but he had enough blackmail evidence on Lord Toric to send get the man sent not only off of Southern, but off of Pern altogether. Still, it didn't serve to bite the hand that held the purse strings. "I can only tell you this, my Lord: I have an army of four-hundred trained men standing by to take the next step. When you are ready to invest your own men, then we can take direct action to seize the continent once and for all. That will require your fleet as well as the thousands that you say are ready to settle."

"And what about the dragons, Tamis? Do you expect them to just stand by and watch while we move in?" Toric remembered all too well his own attempts to expand his territory, and the wave of dragons who attacked his fleet. He didn't really care that no lives were lost. What he did care about was the idea that those parasites thought that they could control all of Pern… and him… because they had dragons.

Tamis smiled hungrily, "Every one of my men has been trained on the longbow, Lord Toric. Let a dragon get close enough to trouble us, and we'll trouble him… permanently."

Toric started to reply, but stopped himself. The possibilities ran through his mind and his perpetual frown lifted a little. "That _is_ interesting. How about a demonstration, then? I know a certain white dragon and his rider who have gotten on my last nerve."

**Honshu Weyrhold**

Laramina swirled around in the gather dress that Lahlia and Tai had altered for her. It was a halter and skirt combination of blue and green which matched both her eyes and her dragon. She stopped in front of the mirror and blushed. The top exposed her long neck and soft shoulders, and it drew the eyes to her recent maturity. She had spent countless hours in swimsuits working with her brother's dolphin pod. Those swimsuits had exposed much more of her slender body than this dress, but for some reason she felt more exposed. She knew the reason, though she chose not to linger on it.

Lahlia, on the other hand, had no qualms about voicing the reason for her, "T'mas won't be able to keep his eyes off of you, Laramina." The very pregnant queen rider moved up behind her and gave her a hug. "You'll own his heart for sure with this dress."

Laramina's face turned scarlet, "I… I'm not…"

Tai laughed, "Save it for anyone who'll believe you, Lara. Don't get so embarrassed. We approve. T'mas needs a good match, and you're already his strength; whether you realize it or not."

The young green rider looked confused, "I don't understand."

Lahlia stepped back to admire the young girl one more time. "Simple, Laramina. Who does my brother confide in? It _used_ to be me; but now he tells all of his secrets to you. Who did he draw from when he needed extra power? Who does he have to spend at least a portion of every evening with in order to be happy?" There was a knock on the door and Lahlia leaned in to whisper, "and who do you want to bet is outside of your door right now?"

Tai sang out, "Who is it?"

T'mas' suddenly nervous voice answered, "T'mas… but if Laramina is busy…?"

Lahlia giggled and called out, "Go away, T'mas. We're trying on her gather dress, which you are not allowed to see yet. Why don't you go get two trays of food and Laramina will join you shortly."

The two older ladies grinned at the young green rider, who busied herself with removing her gather dress to cover over her embarrassment.

**Western Continent**

"They're out there again, Sor," the spindly looking cutpurse declared. "A bronze and two riders, one of 'em's a gurl."

Ranitar pulled back his bow with practiced skill, relishing the flex and power of his shoulder and back muscles. He sighted in on the bullseye, allowing his eyes to blur the shaft in his vision and focus on the black center of the target. He slowly expelled his breath as his fingers released the taught leather string. The longbow hurled the arrow downrange almost faster than the eye could follow and there was a satisfying _thunk_ as the shaft buried several a third of its length into the black center.

His eyes coldly surveyed the weakling who shuffled from foot-to-foot beside him. Tamis had plucked the boy and several other orphans from the shanty-town on the outskirts of Southern Hold. Tamis had explained that the boy had been operating a very successful cutpurse operation, a skill which might come in handy later. Ranitar resisted the urge to cuff the boy just for the fun of it; he looked too much like Tiromas. Perhaps there was a need for this type; people were useful up until the point that they were not. Hopefully he would be there when the boy outlived his usefulness. He would enjoy cutting out that bobbing Adam's apple.

"Let them look all that they want. Just make sure that we leave no evidence of our presence above-ground. Alert me the minute they come close to either entrance." He notched another arrow and smirked, "I might enjoy hunting down a bronze. Shame they go _between_. Might make good eating." He laughed when the boy wrinkled his face at the thought. He lashed out with his boot as the boy retreated, but he moved too fast. _Don't worry, boy. I'll get you when I'm ready. I wonder if I could shoot this arrow all of the way through that bag of bones?_

Nicholis waited until he was safely out of sight of the Tamis' lieutenant before changing his course and heading down a portion of the cavern which was being used for refuse. Ignoring the stench as best as he could, he scrambled along one ledge until he reached a crack in the wall which was invisible from the entrance. This crack was the beginning of a fissure, a long break in the solid rock that went for ten meters and then opened up into another chamber. Squeezing carefully along the fissure, trying not to scrape all of the skin off of his chest and back, he reached the secret chamber. Though he wasn't claustrophobic, the tightness of the fissure always made him nervous; so he allowed himself a moment to relax his nerves before opening up a small box that was resting on a flat rock. It contained a brush, ink, and several small scraps of soft, stretched leather.

He thought for several minutes, composing his message in his head carefully before wetting his brush in the ink and beginning his work. He had to concentrate as he worked; writing was a newly-acquired skill and it was definitely not his greatest talent. When and if this job was finished, he would complete his training. _If I ever come out of this alive._ He pushed that thought aside and his mind called out. In an instant a little green fire lizard appeared. It began to scold him, but he instantly commanded the creature to silence. Chastened, the beautiful creature settled onto Nicholis' arm and regarded his boy with a reproving, swirling eyes.

"I know, Tillie. It has been a while; but I'm in a dangerous situation and I can't afford to look like anything other than a cringing cutpurse. I promise, when this is all over I'll feed you so much that you won't be able to fly for a month." He examined the crooning creature minutely before continuing, "You don't look like you're starving, though."

Working carefully, he tied his message to Tillie's leg. After checking the binding twice, he visualized the man he wanted the message delivered to. "Go to the MasterHarper, Tillie. If he sends a return message, come back to this chamber and wait for me. Don't try and find me, okay? And don't fly anywhere near the men here. They're shooting arrows at everything right now."

Tillie preened and trilled. She leaned forward and rubbed her head against his cheek before launching herself into the air and vanishing. Nicholis took a deep breath and released it before entering the fissure again. He had the feeling that everything was about to become very dangerous.

**Honshu Weyrhold**

T'mas flinched as bronze rider S'ven hurled a rock at him and the object burst into tiny pieces with a loud crack. Several of the smaller pieces struck him, and one cut his cheek. S'ven ran forward, his face a mask of worry as he said, "Are you all right?"

T'mas wiped his cheek and then cleaned his hand on his tunic, "I'm fine. Let's do it again."

"I don't know, T'mas… shouldn't we…?"

He was interrupted by T'mas' fierce, determined look. "I _have_ to figure this out, S'ven!" He had been working on the problem since his talk with Lessa on the previous day, but he still couldn't imagine moving a rock the size of an island when he couldn't even make a little rock go _between_.

The former caravan trader reached out and clapped a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "No you don't, T'mas. We have time to figure this out together. Look, we all respect you and what you can do; but nobody expects you to save Pern tomorrow. Let's figure this out together; you, me, Laramina, M'net, L'ron, all of us. _We_ will do this. We'll show them all what our generation can do."

T'mas nodded. He felt too emotional at the moment to speak. He was finally beginning to understand that he was a part of a team, that he was accepted, and that he had real friends. _I told you that everyone likes you_, Tarneth declared firmly. _We'll all work together to stop the asteroid._

T'mas looked up at the darkening sky and hoped that they would be enough.


End file.
